la hija del vengador
by SondoryStark
Summary: Los vengadores se encontraban reunidos en la estancia de la torre stark, cada uno en sus cosas con su comportamiento habitual... hasta que JARVIS hizo sonar la alarma de violación de seguridad todos se pusieron alerta hasta que de pronto... -tu eres tony? mi mami dijo que tu me cuidarías... PESIMO RESUMEN es la primer historia que publico... no sean malos porfavor pasen y lean
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer: Los vengadores y personajes de IRON FEY no me pertenecen, pertenecen a marvel y Julie Kagawa respectivamente, la historia y algunos otros personajes por el contrario son totalmente mios ;)_

 **LA HIJA DEL VENGADOR**

 **Prologo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La imponente torre se alza en todo su esplendor, orgullosa y activa, Mag Turiedh, se encontraba en completo silencio, el silencio nocturno, que abrigaba a los durmientes del reino, solo una persona rondaba los pasillos de aquel impresionante castillo, la princesa Isabel de la corte de hierro, se escabullía a hurtadillas de manera ágil y astuta, el plan de esa noche salir al mundo real, fingir por una noche que no era una princesa, sino una chica común y corriente con ganas de divertirse, quería conocer las maravillas de las que tanto le hablaba su madre cuando era una niña, y porque no tal vez y solo talvez aquella noche por fin lo conocería, al apuesto y gallardo príncipe con el que tanto tiempo había soñado. Sabía que cuando sus padres notaran su ausencia estarían furiosos con ella, pero para ser justos llevaba muchos años recluida en ese reino sin posibilidad de salir a conocer el mundo exterior, a diferencia de su hermano mayor al cual prácticamente le permitían hacer lo que quisiera, y su padre solo se escudaba diciendo que únicamente protegía a su pequeña, su mini Meghan como solía llamarla su tío Puck solo para molestarla, todos insistían en que aún era demasiado joven y que el mundo exterior podía ser un verdadero monstruo, además de su condición con la que había nacido, si bien era cierto que por sus venas corría la magia de invierno, verano y hierro, no sabían realmente como reaccionaria su organismo al contacto con el mundo mortal

Justo cuando se disponía a atravesar el trod que la llevaría a una de las grandes ciudades, la sujetaron por los hombros y una voz que reconocia perfectamente pero que en este momento afectaba a sus planes de escape, la sobresalto con un susurro

A dónde vas princesa- la joven se asustó y estuvo a punto de gritar pero se contuvo

Glitch! Me has dado un susto de muerte, no vuelvas a hacerlo

No has respondido mi pregunta- la ignoro por completo

Tengo que verlo por mis propios ojos, conocer el mundo, prometo volver antes de que noten mi ausencia, tal vez allá afuera se encuentra el

¿Quién es él?

El príncipe de mis sueños, me reusó a aceptar desposarme con alguien a quien crean conveniente no importa si con eso se evita una guerra, tengo derecho a conocer el amor ¿no te parece? Él debe estar en algún lado

No es seguro que vayas tu sola, además, creí que ya habías aceptado a tu prometido, no puede simplemente olvidarte de un compromiso que tú misma sugeriste

Gregory solo es un amigo, ni siquiera eso, y yo no lo amo, si lo sugerí en un principio era para darnos tiempo de encontrar una solución nada mas

Tus padres realmente creyeron que estabas enamorada, pero siendo así- suspiro, sabiendo que había perdido completamente la batalla antes de incluso haber empezado al contemplar los preciosos ojos azules suplicantes, ¿Quién era él para negarle algo a la chica? La chica que hacia sus días más alegres, no era que pensara en ella de un modo romántico, no, eso sería inconcebible, totalmente incorrecto, era únicamente la niña a la que vio crecer y que se negaba a usar la fuerza antes que el dialogo, a pesar de que era una gran guerrera, podría jurar que casi al mismo nivel que su padre el príncipe de invierno o quizás debería decir ex príncipe, de cualquier forma Isabel era la niña de los ojos de muchos ahí en el reino, el estaría dispuesto a morir por ella, porque ¿Quién no lo haría? Siendo tan dulce, tan generosa… y esa misma mirada termino por derretir su determinación de impedir que se fuera – bien pero date prisa, si la reina se entera no será tu cabeza la que ruede

Gracias eres el mejor

Fue así como emprendió el viaje más importante de su vida, un viaje que cambiaría todo por completo y que tomaría el corazón de la joven como trofeo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La fiesta se encontraba en su cumbre máxima era pasada de media noche, pero como todas las noches en nueva york , esta apenas comenzaba, el magnate hombre de negocios Anthony Edward Stark se encontraba en una de sus ya tan conocidas juergas que ya a nadie le sorprendía ver el alboroto que creaba, fue en ese momento en que sus ojos cafés se fijaron en la chica cuya belleza parecía irreal e incluso de otro mundo, no parecía encajar en ese lugar , para ser sinceros no encajaría nunca en ningún lugar de los que el frecuentaba, se acercó a ella en su mejor pose seductora, convencido de que esa belleza de cabellos tan rubios como el oro, y labios rojos cual carmín, era alguien a que por nada del mundo dejaría escapar, claro que no, fue entonces cuando noto como era molestada por un borracho, aun mas ebrio que el mismo,

-gracias pero no me interesa- su precioso rostro ahora deformado por la molestia de la insistencia de aquel tipo

-vamos preciosa, así que no te pongas difícil

\- he dicho que no, y ahora si me disculpa tengo que irme- pero antes de poder darse la vuelta siquiera, el tipo ese la sujeto con fuerza del brazo, asustándola terriblemente

-será mejor que no molestes a la señorita, ella viene conmigo-

-Se…señor Stark… yo…yo no sabía por favor disculpe- la chica miro a su salvador asombrada, era un hombre realmente guapo y la había defendido de aquel ser repugnante, aunque claro ella era totalmente capaz de cortarle la garganta en solo unos segundos, pero ella odiaba la violencia

-Siento si interrumpí pero no parecías muy cómoda… Soy Anthony Stark, pero dime Tony- dijo sonriendo de una manera que acelero el corazón de la princesa, realmente existía y lo acababa de conocer estaba completamente segura de que él era el príncipe con el que siempre había soñado, sonrió devuelta al moreno

-soy Isabel Chase- dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio, sonrojándose cuando Tony tomo su mano para llevarla a sus labios en total galantería, por lamente de la joven solo pasaba la idea de que había encontrado al amor de su vida, siendo ella tan inexperta en ese mundo del amor creyendo que su visión era totalmente acertada, se había visto a ella misma de la mano de un hombre al que no le había visto el rostro y que claramente se encontraban en un plan de romance

Sin embargo, la mente del moreno tenía una idea muy distinta a la de Isabel, él pensaba únicamente en ella como una conquista mas aunque claro no podía negar que la muchacha parecía demasiado frágil e inocente, pero de ser así, que hacia ahí esa noche en ese club nocturno, lo que él no sabía era que ese mismo club nocturno estaba bajo el resguardo de la corte de invierno, prácticamente su abuela era la dueña si se podía decir de alguna manera, salieron del club conversando animadamente sin percatarse de que los observaban desde las sombras, donde nadie podía verla , sonriendo al haber por fin encontrado a la candidata perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan, dentro de algunos meses Caroline volvería a la vida, y esa princesa seria el medio para lograrlo, solo tenía que conseguir que surgiera el romance entre esos dos desconocidos y ella sabía muy bien la manera.

Y dime vienes seguido a este lugar?

No la verdad es que es la primera vez que lo hago… no soy de por aquí

Bueno pero entonces te estarás quedando por cuanto tiempo en la ciudad, me gustaría mostrártela- ni siquiera el mismo sabia porque le decía eso, él era el gran Tony Stark un completo playboy y sin embargo había desistido completamente de su plan de seducirla, es que acaso había algo malo en el

No sé cuánto tiempo pueda estar aquí sin que noten siquiera mi ausencia, pero ha sido una velada muy placentera, me dio gusto conocerte Tony

Eh… eso sonó a despedida, dime ya te aburrí

No por supuesto que no, es solo que debo volver a casa, tal vez te vuelva a ver

Que sea una promesa

Pasaron los días, semanas e incluso un par de meses y todas las noche la princesa y Tony se reunían en diferentes lugares, aun él no sabía cómo era que siempre lograba encontrarlo, pero ella siempre está ahí y una bonita amistad fue surgiendo entre ambos, hasta que una noche, una cosa llevo a la otra y Tony que realmente comenzaba a pensar que estaba sintiendo algo por esa extraña chica, algo verdadero, desecho todo pensamiento romántico al despertar al día siguiente y no encontrar ni una nota siquiera de despedida, sin embargo creyó que podría haberle surgido alguna emergencia o algo por el estilo, pero cuando las hora se convirtieron en días y los días en semanas el hechizo bajo el que se encontraba pareció romperse al darse cuenta que la chica nunca regresaría . Así que volvió a ser el mismo playboy de antes sin siquiera saber que la princesa tenía un gran secreto.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: los personajes de los vengadores y de Iron fey no son mios pertenecen a marvel y a julie Kagawa respectivamente , lo único mio es la historia_

La torre stark se alzaba imponente y arrogante entre los demas edificios, Anthony Edward Stark ajustaba las nuevas actualizaciones de su armadura, Thor y Falcon competian ferozmente en un nuevo video juego, Natasha Romanov y clint barton entrenaban combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Steve Rogers y Bruce Baners miraban entretenidos la pequeña guerrilla entre thor y sam

-ya rindete asgardiano acepta que no puedes ante mis habilidades en este juego

-el hijo de odin, no se rinde ante nadie, avecilla

-yo digo que no deberias subestimar a falcon thor, despues de todo el es el que mejor conoce los juguetes de Tony,claro ademas del mismo tony.

-Te atreves a insultar al hijo de odin, trae a Hulk y veremos quien es mejor

-a que te refieres, puedo vencerte sin necesidad del otro sujeto

-talvez, pero hulk es mas divertido que tu bruce

-por supuesto, sobretodo cuando te estrella contra el pavimento, ah siii, que decias, Thor?,-dijo falcon mientras celebraba su victoria

-Hulk, no me estrella contra el pavimento, eso lo hizo con loki no conmigo, no es así Banner?

-eh... No se, no es como que a mi me agrade mucho el otro sujeto, prefiero ser...

Comentaba el dr Banner cuando una alarma se activo en la torre poniendo alerta a todos los vengadores

-Stark,que está ocurriendo

-no, lo se cap, JARVIS?

 _ **-**_ _alguien a entrado al edificio señor, quiere que active las trampas de seguridad?_

-muestrame las camaras de toda la torre

 _ **-**_ _enseguida señor_ -pasaron unos minutos- _señor, el intruso se encuentra en el lobby del edificio, parece ser que intenta acceder al elevador_

-permitele el acceso, y muestrame la imagen

- _señor, el intruso es una niña, que quiere que haga?_

Todos se voltearon a ver sin poder creer que una niña fuera capaz de ingresar a un edificio tan asegurado como ta torre

-que hace una niña, en el edificio, somos los unicos que vivimos aqui- señalo el capitan america

-lo averiguaremos cuando las puertas del elevador se abran, apuesto a que es una admiradora, a menos que algunos de los aqui presentes tengan algo que decirnos

-a que te refieres?

-no sera que alguno de ustedes es el padre de esta pequeña?, que tal tu capi-paleta, tienes una hija?-dijo Stark ganandose una mirada furibunda de parte del capitan- ok, creo que no

-enserio ahora?

-que quieres bromear en situaciones dificiles es parte de mi encanto

Las puertas se abrieron y todos miraron atentos, en el interior del elevador se encontraba una niña de aproximadamente 4 años de edad, abrazando firmemente a un oso de felpa, y en su otra mano sostenia un papel, que segun dedujo el capitan america era una fotografia, la niña levanto la vista, mostrando unos ojos color chocolate llenos de inocencia, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y corrio al encuentro de los heroes

-papi-grito con fuerza, mientras abrazaba a un muy sorprendido tony

-algo que tengamos que saber Stark?-dijo con burla black widow

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No, no, estas equivocada niña, yo no soy tu padre, yo soy Iron man, playboy, multimillonario, filantropo y genio, que te hace pensar que soy tu padre?

-Mi mami dijo que tu me cuidarías, me dio una foto mira- todos se aproximaron rapidamente y en efecto la foto mostraba una chica rubia preciosa abrazada de un muy ebrio Tony stark

-Bien, es aquí cuando nos dices a todos sobre la pequeña

-es imposible, de cualquier forma donde está tu madre

-mi mami, no pudo venir- los ojos de la pequeña inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía que no volveria a ver a su mami, es decir era pequeña sí, pero entendía muchas cosas, no en balde había aprendido a vivir entre tanta gente hostil, de donde ella venia mostrar debilidad era un grave error a pesar de tener tan solo 3 años de vida ella sabía perfectamente cómo defenderse, bueno o más o menos

-que conveniente

-eres lo único que tengo, Glitch dice que no puedo volver a casa… no es seguro- murmuro viendo directamente la cara de su muñeco

-entonces porque te dejo tu mamá venir sola…

-Tony, no te parece que son muchas preguntas, la pobre niña ni siquiera debe comprenderlo

-no es posible que no seas un poco mas sensible, solo mírala tony, yo diría que se parece bastante a ti- murmuro James Rhody

-yo espero que no, con un Tony Stark es suficiente

-¿qué? Tú de donde saliste, y por cierto Legolas, oí eso

La niña miraba todo el lugar, asombrada, era más grande de lo que había imaginado, su casa en el castillo no tenía nada de ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo sabía lo que eran la mayoría de ellas, lo recordaba de las visitas al reino de hierro, pero ella nunca se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para conocer su funcionamiento y en casa de la abuela Mab estaba estrictamente prohibido el ingresar ese tipo de artefactos, era peligroso e incluso mortal para los de su especie le confeso la reina

-Déjame ver esa foto- hablo Tony con voz más calmada, la niña le entrego la fotografía y los ojos de tony se abrieron con gran sorpresa, no podía creer que su mente se hubiera olvidado de ella, la chica más hermosa que alguna vez había conocido- Isabel- susurro

\- así que si la conoces, Vaya Stark, estas en serios problemas-

\- la conocí hace algunos años, nos hicimos amigos y luego ya saben, pero después jamás la volvi a ver- conto ignorando el comentario de Natasha, se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña y hablando con voz suave le dijo- ¿Dónde está tu mamá cariño?

-se la llevaron, me dijo que me escondiera y me escondí, Glitch dice que mami no va a volver

Las palabras de la niña lo dejaron helado, no estaba preparado para ser padre, ciertamente eso no estaba en sus planes, pero habia algo en ella que le recordaba a el mismo, quizá la mirada triste y desamparada, no lo sabia realmente, pero estaba seguro de que no podía dejar a su suerte a aquella niña indefensa, si el tan solo supiera que de indefensa no tenia nada, en la corte de invierno su abuela mab la abia obligado a aprender a ser una guerrera, decía que la edad no era una excusa, incluso su abuelo el príncipe Ash habia aprendido a esa edad tan temprana, la edad perfecta según decía la reina que en ocasiones olvidaba que su unico hijo, ya ni siqueira era un príncipe de la corte Unseelie

-no nos has dicho como te llamas pequeña- dijo el capitán america intentando distraer a la niña que nuevamente parecía querer llorar

La niña lo pensó un rato, siempre le habían dicho que no revelara tan fácilmente su nombre, en el mundo en donde ella vivía, eso era demasiado arriesgado, pero ellos no se parecían a ningún tipo de elfo que ella conociera, bueno a excepción de su abuela Meghan que era mas humana que su madre, decidio que podría decirlo siempre y cuando no dijera su apellido, era válido no?- Caroline Isabel

-Vaya que bonito nombre, pero no nos has dicho quién es ese Glitch del que tanto hablas

-Glitch es el pimer lugateniente de mag turied

-¿Lugarteniente, eso siquiera se usa todavía?

\- esta claro que se trata de un amigo imaginario, los niños a esta edad suelen tenerlo- dijo Bruce participando por primera vez en la platica, obervando como la niña se acurrucaba en el sillo en donde tiempo atrás habían estado jugando sus compañeros de equipo, la niña no pudo evitar bostezar estaba muy cansada y solo quería ir a casa, pero sabia bien que eso no ocurriría, esta seria ahora su casa

-porque no simplemente dejas que se quede, ya es de noche tony, las calles no son lugar para una niña,

-odio cuando tienes razón cap, pero si esto es una trampa...-se interrumpió al ver a la pequeña sentada en el sofá, cayendo muerta de sueño, eso hizo que su corazón se derritiera un poco

.

.

.

.

.

los días pasaron rápido y la niña se adapto de una manera sorprendente a ese lugar, todavía lloraba por las noches cuando creía que nadie la veía, nuestros héroes se turnaban para jugar con ella, caroline era un verdadero encanto tanto que Tony termino por rendirse ante ella y sus hechizantes ojos chocolate, así fue como paso de ser Caroline Isabel Chase a ser toda una chica Stark, le compraron juguete, ropa todo lo adecuado para una niña de su edad, pero a ella no le gustaban esos juguetes, le gustaban los de Tony esos si que eran muy bonitos, además podía tener solo 3 años pero su intelecto era aun superior a eso ya saben cosa de los Stark

\- es momento de que vaya a la escuela estas por cumplir 4 años es la edad adecuada- reñia Pepper a Tony

\- ya lo intentamos, ningún preescolar quiere aceptarla, al parecer es demasiado lista para sus métodos de enseñanza, dicen que al ya saber leer y escribir debería ingresar directamente a la primaria, pero ahí no la aceptaran por la edad... se esta repitiendo mi historia te das cuenta?

-bueno tal vez podamos hacer algo, podemos conseguirle un maestro o algo y cuando tenga la edad entrara al colegio

asi fue como paso el tiempo y Caroline se convirtió en una niña muy inteligente casi comparándose con su papá, aunque este siempre se burlaba de ella por su "torpeza" habitual, y no, Caroline no era torpe, simplemente seguía la sugerencia de Glitch a quien con el tiempo aprendio a dejar de mencionar en frente de cualquiera de los vengadores

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::...

 _iniciando con el primer capitulo, que tal que les parecio... les espera mucho camino por recorrer a Tony y su pequeña hija... se adaptara Caroline a vivir con lo s vengadores, o por el contrario terminara queriendo volver a casa, descúbranlo mas adelante_


	3. Chapter 2

-no soy torpe… ya deja de reírte…. ¡Glitch! - cruzo sus pequeños brazos en forma de molestia, claramente el primer lugarteniente no tenía intenciones de detenerse ya llevaban media hora en esa situación y este no paraba de reír- ahí te odio

-no, ya espera, no te enojes princesa… es solo que … la situación me parece muy cómica y…

\- tú tienes la culpa, fuiste tú quien sugirió que debía fingirme torpe y eso es precisamente lo que he hecho

-ya, pero yo no te dije mostraras esa "torpeza" en un escenario de tu obra escolar, con todos los padres de familia presente… ja no sé cómo me perdí de esto- ante esto la pequeña se sonrojo de manera feroz, pues aunque ella no lo admitiera, y nunca lo haría, por primera y única vez, su acto de torpeza había sido eso simplemente ella , Caroline Isabel Stark había sido torpe al hacer su entrada a escena una que llevaba mucho tiempo ensayando, teniendo un papel que ella desde un comienzo había ambicionado y lo arruino de la peor manera, pero no todo era su culpa, claro que no, la culpa también la tenía el idiota de Goodfellow, que había hecho una de las suyas y se las ingenió para derramar baba de ogro en el piso del escenario, provocando que su entrada triunfal, se volviera el hazmerreír de todos sus compañeros, el recordar eso hizo que los ojos de la pequeña se llenaran de lágrimas, era su obra, su día para destacar sin llamar demasiado la atención, y todo su esfuerzo se fue por el desagüe- eh… no, no llores, no lo decía enserio

\- ya estoy harta Glitch, quiero irme a casa, quiero dejar de ser la niña mimada, hija del gran Tony Stark, la que no puede hacer nada sin que lo arruine todo…

\- no, tú no eres eso que dices, eres la heredera de todo un reino, eres la princesa más lista de todas, y además tu y yo sabemos que no eres torpe, y mucho menos una inútil, tu eres una gran guerrera, la mejor de Tir na non

-Aquí estas, te he estado buscando, estas bien?- pregunto Tony a su hija, entrando sin más en la habitación pasando de largo a Glitch que solo observaba si hacer ruido alguno, no era como si Stark pudiera notarlo de cualquier forma, era invisible ante los ojos del inventor, pero no fue eso lo que le dijo que era el momento de irse , más bien pensó que tal vez el padre de la niña podría hacer que ella entendiera, porque si había alguien incluso más orgulloso y obstinado incluso más que la princesa, ese era Anthony Stark- no quiero ver más lagrimas si

-es fácil para ti decirlo, no fuiste tú quien hizo el ridículo, seguramente Clint está disfrutando de todo esto

-pero tú y yo sabemos que la diversión no le va a durar, recuerdas las flechas sorpresas que te prometí? - eso logro captar la total atención de Caroline, formando una genuina sonrisa en su bello rostro infantil

\- lo dices enserio? ¿Están listas? -grito llena de emoción y abrazo cual koala a su progenitor- ya quiero ver su cara cuando, note su pequeña sorpresa- su sonrisa poco a poco se acrecentó más de una forma malévola y traviesa, el agente Barton pagaría de una forma muy divertida por sus burlas por lo ocurrido, y pues ya que no podía vengarse del verdadero culpable de todo esto, por lo menos se divertiría

Fue justo cuando una explosión se escuchó seguida de un fuerte grito- ¡STARK!

Sip, la bomba había explotado, literalmente.

Todos los vengadores se sorprendieron al ver a un Hawkeye con el cuerpo completamente goteando una sustancia pegajosa y asquerosa, de la que nadie quería saber de dónde la había sacada el inventor o la hija de este, que era un completo diablito y más si se trataba de defender su orgullo Stark y todos estaban de acuerdo en que Clint se lo había ganado al estar hostigando todo el tiempo a la niña con sus burlas por lo ocurrido en la obra de teatro

\- ¿qué te paso, tío Clint? - pregunto "inocentemente" la niña

-ustedes dos, ¿Qué les hicieron a mis flechas? Tardare horas en quitarme esta porquería, ni siquiera sé lo que es- lloriqueo dirigiéndose a la ducha, dejando a unos vengadores en completo shock claro a excepción del millonario

A lo que el Capitán suspiro cansado de estas constantes guerrillas- ¿Quién de los dos fue esta vez?

-No sé de qué hablas- contestaron al mismo tiempo ambos Stark sonriéndose de manera cómplice

-Tony….

-bueno, eso le enseñara a no molestar a mi princesa… ¿Qué? - por lo que recibió una mirada reprobatoria del héroe de américa

-de ella lo esperaría, es una niña, pero que tú te prestes a estos juegos… es demasiado

\- en mi defensa dire que nadie se mete con mi hija

\- y además solo fue una inocente bromita

-Vamos Steve, no vas a negarlo, fue divertido

\- tú también Bruce? - a lo que el aludido se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Qué era esa cosa, Stark?

-ni, siquiera yo lo sé- dijo mirando con curiosidad a su hija

-créanme no quieren saberlo

.

.

.

.

.

El quinjet se alzaba por los cielos en una misión más de los vengadores, había surgido una alarma en una pequeña ciudad, que supuestamente era atacada por agentes de Hydra

\- ¿vas a quitar esa cara de preocupación en algún momento, Stark? - pregunto Natasha con desinterés fingido, mientras piloteaba tranquilamente

\- tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo, Caroline no quería que la dejara

\- Ese pequeño demonio sabe cómo cuidarse sola Stark

-Legolas, no me digas que sigues sentido por la pequeña broma

-ja, pequeña broma, tarde horas en sacarme esa cosa asquerosa de encima, créeme tu hija estará bien

- _señor, están atacando la torre…_

Y esas simples palabras derrumbaron el mundo del millonario, dejando un terror plantado en el cuerpo de nuestro héroe, en la torre, se encontraba su mayor tesoro… su hija

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué habrá pasado en la torre?, ¿en que situación se encontrara la pequeña?¿llegaran a tiempo nuestros héroes? descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo


	4. Chapter 3

_-señor, están atacando la torre…_

Y esas simples palabras derrumbaron el mundo del millonario, dejando un terror plantado en el cuerpo de nuestro héroe, en la torre, se encontraba su mayor tesoro… su hija

 **Flash back**

-Papi, llévame contigo- suplicaba Caroline desde que se enteró de la misión en la que participarían los vengadores, su padre incluido- no quiero quedarme sola

-ya dije que no Caroline, sabes cómo son estas cosas, papá tiene que trabajar

\- es que tu no entiendes, Glitch dice que no es seguro- cuando la niña se dio cuenta de que había mencionado a su protector ya era demasiado tarde, llevaba tiempo sin mencionarlo en frente de cualquiera de los adultos, ellos creían que era un amigo imaginario, y ella ya tenía 8 años así que no podía justificar tan fácil sus fantasías de bebé como cuando tenía 4 años, Glitch se lo había advertirlo, los adultos no ven el mundo de la misma manera que los niños, aunque eso estaba bastante claro ¿no?

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto, pues había creído que su hija ya había superado la etapa del amigo imaginario, ahora iba al colegio y podía tener los amigos que ella quisiera, aunque siendo honestos su pequeña no era mucho de ser amigos- creí que ya habías superado a ese amigo tuyo, cuando vuelva hablaremos de esto

\- ¿Qué pasa si te lastiman? Y si te vas como mi mami, y si no vuelves nunca….

-escucha cariño, eso no va a pasar, ¿no te lo han dicho?, soy el invencible iron man- suspiro al ver que se hacía tarde ya todo el equipo se encontraba a bordo del quinjet y solo faltaba el - mientras más rápido me vaya, más rápido podremos regresar… Happy estará aquí en poco tiempo

-No necesito, una niñera- se cruzó de brazos Caroline, ofendida por la simple insinuación a lo que Stark enarco una ceja, hace unos momentos era toda una niña asustadiza de perder a su padre y de quedarse sola y ahora protestaba de tener una niñera, en otro momento se habría reído, pero no tenía tiempo para eso

-ya hablamos de esto, se buena niña sí?... te veo en la cena

-espero que así sea…

 **Fin del Flash back**

La desesperación creció en el pecho del millonario, si algo malo le ocurría a su hija, nunca se lo perdonaría, la había expuesto, la torre era un blanco fácil y ella una niña indefensa e inocente, aun cuando Happy hubiera llegado a tiempo, no creía que hubiera podido hacer mucho, debió haber llamado a Rhody, pero él estaba en una misión y Pepper se encontraba en un viaje de negocios

-ya cálmate Stark, tu hija va a estar bien- dijo la viuda en un intento de tranquilizar a su compañero

\- ¡que me calme!, es mi hija la que está en peligro, si ella no despierta…

-Tu hija es una niña muy fuerte amigo Tony ya verás cómo sale bien librada de esta batalla

\- el doctor ya dijo que no es nada grave, solo tiene unos cuantos rasguños, la armadura la protegió perfectamente, es una suerte que conozca tan bien tus juguetes-

 **Flash back**

Los diferentes niveles de la torre se encontraban totalmente destrozados, vidrios rotos, pero lo que más importaba, la niña de los ojos de todos los vengadores, no estaba por ningún lado, se dividieron en misión de rescate, cualquier cosa que les diera una pista de donde estaba la menor, hasta que la vieron, una de las armaduras casi destrozada, y en su interior, la niña Stark se encontraba incosiente,si Tony creyó que no había un horror más grande que pensar que habían raptado a su hija, se había equivocado, porque en ese momento fue como si le arrebataran un pedazo de su alma

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Justo en ese momento una de las maquinas que monitoreaban los signos vitales de la pequeña, disparo una alarma, ese sonido no podía ser nada bueno, eso solo indicaba los mayores temores del millonario, estaba perdiendo a su niña, su pequeña, a ese ángel que llego sin previo aviso y ahora quería emprender su vuelo

Doctores y enfermeras ingresaron a una velocidad vertiginosa a la habitación intentando de una y otra manera estabilizar a la pequeña, haciendo salir a los héroes de la habitación, y luchando por lograr hacer entrar en razón a Tony de que esperara afuera

-¡No voy a salir! ¡Maldita sea, se trata de mi hija! - grito al borde de la histeria

-Señor le suplico que salgo, yo solo hago mi trabajo

-entonces hágalo, pero yo no voy a salir

-Tony…

-No, Cap, no te atrevas a tratar de sacarme, porque no lo voy a hacer…- pero fue interrumpido por las palabras de los médicos

-hora de la muerte…- y todo su mundo se hizo pedazos, los vengadores que escuchaban todo, no podían creerlo, apenas esa mañana el pequeño demonio Stark, como solía llamarla Clint, brincaba y saltaba haciendo diabluras por toda la torre y ahora….

 **Mientras tanto…**

La niebla cubría por completo el camino, Caroline apenas y podía ver por donde caminaba, pero estaba segura que ya no estaba en la torre, más bien ese lugar olía a hielo y al invierno mismo, olía a casa… sus pequeños pies descalzos, recorrían la suave nieve y fue entonces cuando la vio, tan hermosa como la última vez, ella sonrió al verla, pero la sonrisa no duro mucho

-Caroline, que estás haciendo aquí cariño

\- ¡Mami!,-grito emocionada la niña de ver a su madre después de ya 4 años-te extrañe tanto

Los brazos de la dama acunaron tiernamente a su pequeña, pero sabía que eso estaba mal, que su hija permaneciera ahí mucho tiempo era riesgoso, no podía quedarse

-Escúchame Caroline, no puedes quedarte, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-estaba en la torre y de repente llegaron unos tipos malos, destruyeron todo, yo me escondí, pero me encontraron, dijeron que iban por mi… Glitch no estaba por ningún lado, así que me defendí lo mejor que pude, mi espada no está donde la deje y… luego desperté aquí… ¿Dónde estamos mami?

-En el wild profundo, cielo, en el rio de los sueños, pero no puedes quedarte

-yo quiero estar contigo mami

-No cariño, debes ir a casa

-ya estoy en casa

-Debes volver con Tony, me oyes, tu papá te adora

-pero yo quiero estar contigo… te extraño

-y yo a ti mi cielo, pero yo siempre estoy contigo, aunque no puedas verme, vuelve con Tony él te necesita, es un gran hombre y ha sabido cuidarte… estas tan hermosa… ahora ve creo que te esta llamando

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó… muy a lo lejos, la voz de su padre, llorando su nombre

- _Despierta peque, Vamos, no puedes dejarme…abre tus ojitos… vuelve conmigo. Prometo no volver a dejarte, solo regresa…_

-Una cosa más cariño, intenta hacer amigos, y disfruta tu tiempo en ese colegio, te podría sorprender

Los vengadores, solo observaban en silencio el dolor de uno de sus líderes, que lloraba la perdida de la persona más importante en su vida

-No me dejes…prometo sacarte de ese colegio que tanto odias, te educaras en casa como siempre has querido y hare lo que me pidas… solo vuelve…

-Pa-pi- susurro débilmente, provocando la dicha más grande de Iron man, escuchar esa voz, aunque no sabía si su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y si era así, prefería quedarse en la locura que perderla a ella, y entonces una pequeña mano le confirmo que no estaba imaginándolo, su hija, su dulce niña estaba viva y él era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _¿Que les pareció?, ¿no creían que iba a ser capaz de arrebatarle la felicidad a Tony o si?,en el siguiente capitulo veremos si tony cumple sus promesas ¿Qué dicen, lo hara? Pobre tony_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Los vengadores y personajes de IRON FEY no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Marvel y Julie Kagawa respectivamente, la historia y algunos otros personajes por el contrario son totalmente míos ;)_

 _Aclaraciones: durante este y el siguiente capítulo y por el bien de la historia estaremos tratando básicamente sobre el mismo tema, pero posterior aceleraremos el proceso y su evolución, tenía intenciones de subir ayer el capítulo, pero por razones de fuerza mayor no pude hasta el día de hoy, sin más por el momento…Lumus_

 _._

.

.

Desde el día del incidente las cosas cambiaron un … poquito en la torre, todos los vengadores andaban detrás de Caroline, como esperando que algo ocurriera, y es que aunque nadie lo mencionara, todos, menos Tony, pensaban en lo extraño de la situación, simplemente de no haber estado presentes no lo habrían creído, la niña estuvo clínicamente muerta durante más de 20 minutos, lo que ponía a pensar cada uno de nuestros héroes, en realidad fue Bruce quien les metió la idea, de que por no tener oxigeno el cerebro durante tanto tiempo, la niña debería tener una secuela, algo irreversible, aunque daban gracias de que no fuera así, sabían que la pequeña Caroline, algo les estaba ocultando, aun se negaba a dar su versión de los hechos, simplemente temblaba y se abrazaba a su padre, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, acción con la que se ganaban un enemigo peor incluso que thanos… bueno tal vez exageraban, pero si un Tony Stark enojado era un problema, imagínense un Tony Stark enojado porque hicieron llorar a una de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida (la segunda es Pepper, aunque el todavía no lo admita ;-) )

-No me gusta- Dijo Clint mirando receloso, las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de la pequeña

\- ¿Qué, el silencio que hay desde hace días?, es solo una niña, quizá solo desarrollo un trauma

-Clint tiene razón, hay demasiado silencio, no hay risas, ni gritos- suspiro-realmente pienso que algo se rompió para siempre en ella

-y que esperabas Cap, tiene 8 años, se enfrentó ella sola a los Doombots y está viva para contarlo- comento un Tony Stark molesto

\- es que ese es precisamente el problema, no quiere contarnos… y antes de que te enojes, debes admitir que tenemos razón, tu hija no está bien Stark ella…- comento widow cansada de que siempre saliera a la defensiva cuando se trataba de este tema, pero fue interrumpida por un grito, un grito lleno de terror y angustia… un grito que llamaba con desesperación a alguien que no estaba presente y que dudaban claramente que existiera, sin embargo, parecía que de ello dependiera su vida, todos corrieron a la habitación para encontrarse con que la niña dormía y que en realidad ese grito era por su pesadilla

\- ¡Glitch!- entre sabanas húmedas por el sudor, se revolvía una niña, que claramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla- No te vayas Glitch …lo prometiste… no me dejes…

Tardaron varios minutos en intentar tranquilizar a la pequeña, que seguía durmiendo, y para sorpresa de todos fue Natasha la que lo logro con éxito

\- ¿Quién diría que tu podrías calmarla? No te ves muy maternal, nat

-cierra la boca Barton, si la despiertas, hare que vuelva a bañarte con esa cosa asquerosa, me oíste?

-Basta los dos, aquí hay algo más importante- dijo el capitán mientras salían de la habitación de la menor

-otra vez ese nombre? Creí que habían dicho que era solo una ilusión de su infancia… un amigo imaginario, dijeron

-en realidad Thor, los niños pueden traer de vuelta esos amigos cuando se sienten solos, desamparados es como…

-Ella lo menciono antes del ataque a la torre, no quería que me fuera, incluso dijo "Glitch dice que es peligroso" o algo así

\- y si ese tal Glitch existe?, tal vez todo este tiempo ha existido y nosotros lo atribuimos a una fantasía infantil, no sabemos nada de su pasado antes de llegar a la torre- murmuro el héroe de américa de manera pensativa

-Pues si es así, entonces porque nunca notamos su presencia, la niña siempre está rodeada por nosotros

-Tienes razón Widow, ¿JARVIS?

 _\- ¿Si señor?_

-Muéstrame todos los videos de los últimos 4 años, todos en los que Caroline no esté acompañada

\- ¿Qué planeas Tony?

-Piénsalo bien Sam, alguien ha estado hablando a solas con mi hija, JARVIS lo tendrá todo grabado

 _-estos son todos los videos señor, ¿Qué quiere que haga?_

-reprodúcelos y agrega el audio

-Genial! Yo traigo las palomitas

Fue así como se pasaron más de 4 horas y media viendo todos y cada uno de los videos que JARVIS había grabado, aunque aún no encontraban nada, y en más de una ocasión se escuchaban las protestas de Hawkeye por descubrir quien había sido la que le había jugado esa broma, aunque muy en el fondo ya lo sabía, rieron, discutieron, pero nada de lo que buscaban aparecía

-es inútil, ahí claramente no hay nada

-Espera un momento amigo bruce, mira- todos enfocaron la mirada en donde Thor señalaba y vieron justo el momento en que la pequeña traviesa, era jalada hacia el armario- justo ahí

-ok, esto ya me está dando miedo

-Shhh cállate y escucha

\- _¿Hola Glitch, creí que ya no vendrías…porque estamos aquí? Yo quiero jugar contigo, como antes_

 _-ya no puedo borrar los videos, alguien se va a dar cuenta… como te has portado?_

 _-yo siempre me porto bien… bueno en ocasiones le hago bromas a tío Clint, pero a él no le importa_

 _-qué hay de tu entrenamiento?_

 _-no he tenido tiempo para eso… vamos a entrenar hoy?_

 _-no… he venido a advertirte, no podre venir en no sé cuánto tiempo_

 _\- ¡que!_

 _-sh… no grites… se darán cuenta_

 _-solo esta JARVIS… jarvis no dira nada_

 _-eso espero, o tendré que reprogramarlo…_

 _\- ¡No! No lastimes a Jarvis_

 _-no voy a lastimarlo… pero pon atención…en unos días va a ocurrir algo, no me preguntes que, la vieja Ana no quiso decirme…pero por nada del mundo te quedes sola, nunca, me oíste?_

 _-aja… oye te enteraste de las flechas explosivas? Fueron fabulosas_

 _-ponme atención, si cariño?... de esto depende tu vida, no te quedes sola, si es necesario, haz el berrinche de tu vida, pero debes estar acompañada de alguno de esos sujetos con los que vives_

 _-se llaman vengadores, no sujetos_

 _-bien, vengadores… ahora promételo_

 _-te lo prometo Glitch_

Pasaron unos segundos y no se escuchaba nada de la cinta, y ahora ya sabían porque no había evidencias de ese tal Glitch, que resultaba si existía después de todo

-ya no escucho nada- señalo lo obvio el agente Barton-y si se trata de un fantasma…

-no digas tonterías, está claro que alguien ingreso a la torre y lo ha todos estos años

-además, le advirtió del ataque, bueno más o menos

-JARVIS muéstranos las imágenes del día del ataque

 _-enseguida Capitán_

la grabación del día en que los doombots habían atacado apareció frente a ellos, por razones obvias se adelantaron a la parte en donde la pequeña se quedó sola

 **VIDEO**

-ahora qué hago? Glitch va a matarme…JARVIS?

 _-Sí, señorita_

-acceso total a taller y armaduras, por favor

 _-no tiene autorizado el acceso señorita_

 _-_ vamos JAVIS, Le diré a papi que te haga nuevas actualizaciones, o mejor aún yo te las hare

- _Lo siento, señorita no tengo autorizado_

-no, no lo sientes

 _-es verdad_

-bien, ahora que…aggg deja de hablar sola- se reprendió dirigiéndose al taller de su padre con planes de hackear la puerta de entrada

 _-acceso restringido, necesita un código de acceso valido_

 _-_ ohh, vamos JARVIS, que tiene mi padre sin un bloqueo de seguridad o al que yo pueda tener acceso?

 _-Su habitación señorita, ¿quiere que le ponga una película? No estoy muy seguro de cómo ser su niñera_

-jajaja muy gracioso JARVIS, pero serás el culpable de que muera de aburrimiento…y sobre la película que dijiste… quiero ver la princesa encantada

- _enseguida señorita…infiltración a la seguridad del sistema,_

-JARVIS? Que pasa

 _-Guardando códigos, desviando información del sistema, protegiendo datos_

-JARVIS estas asustándome- pero ya no se volvió a escuchar nada-rayos… tranquilízate Caroline, no va a pasar nada solo porque Glitch lo dijo, papá prometió que regresaría antes de la cena y Happy no tarda en lle _…_

Una explosión se escuchó en el fondo del video, dos robots se dirigían a la habitación donde se encontraba la niña, quien ahora estaba escondida bajo la cama, si, clásico, pero no se le había ocurrido otro lugar, fue entonces cuando uno de los robots la encontró y la arrastro con ella gritando a todo pulmón, entonces paso lo inimaginable, una especie de proyectil llego derribando a uno de los robots y alejando al otro de la pequeña, esta al ver su oportunidad de escape corrió, rengueando al taller de su padre, solo basto con ver fijamente a la cámara, como para que JARVIS entendiera lo que pretendía, las puertas se abrieron, en automático, cerrándose justo detrás de ella acompañada de una segunda explosión.

-Dios, ahora que hago, piensa Caroline, piensa un poquito… que haría Glitch en este momento… no estar hablando sola por supuesto…

-Pero mira nada más, este debe ser mi día de suerte, mira que encontrarme con la niña Stark

-No te me acerques… si das un paso más juro que lo lamentaras

-vaya, igual de arrogante que su padre… vamos a ver cuánto te dura esa arrogancia… cuando termine contigo, vas a suplicarme que no te mate, como murió tu madre… solo no lo tomes personal, mi amo, tenía sus motivos

-tu… mataste a mi mami?...

en ese momento una de las armaduras de Stark, realmente no importa cual, llego cubriendo el cuerpo de la pequeña niña, Justo en el momento en que el hombre aquel apuntaba y disparaba un rayo que claramente seria el fin de la pequeña, lanzándola con fuerza contra uno de los muros, se escuchó una pelea, y luego, el ganador de esta se acercó lentamente a la niña que estaba perdiendo la conciencia, su cabeza sangraba y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro justo antes de desmayarse por completo, el hombre, aquel extraño, que claramente no era un extraño para ella, se fue en cuanto los vengadores comenzaron a llegar, buscando a la pequeña que se encontraba inconsciente

 **fin del video**

\- ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes ver el video?

\- ¿creen que ese tipo sea el tal Glitch?

-de eso no se nada, pero seguro es una suerte que programaras tus armaduras para proteger a tu hija Stark

-Mis armaduras no pueden hacerlo Widow, lo harían únicamente si yo les doy la orden y por muy estúpido de mi parte que esto suene, no lo hice

-entonces sugieres que lo hizo sola? Tal vez JARVIS

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntamos?, ¿JARVIS?

 _-Sí, agente Barton_

-tu activaste la armadura para proteger a Caroline?

- _no podría hacerlo, las armaduras funcionan con un código de acceso y la señorita no cuenta con uno, la armadura Mark VII salió disparada sin mi control_

\- ¿quieres decir que algo externo la controlo?

- _Así es capitán_

-Eso solo significa una cosa…-dijo Hawkeye mientras miraba a todos en modo de suspenso- ¡en la torre hay fantasmas!

-en verdad no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: _¿Qué dicen, si hay fantasmas? ¿a que se están enfrentando los vengadores? ¿Quién era ese sujeto en el video? ¿con quien hablaba caroline? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas si nadie me contesta? Jejejej….. descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Los vengadores y personajes de IRON FEY no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Marvel y Julie Kagawa respectivamente, la historia y algunos otros personajes por el contrario son totalmente míos ;)_

-Eso solo significa una cosa…-dijo Hawkeye mientras miraba a todos en modo de suspenso- ¡en la torre hay fantasmas!

-en verdad no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…

Todos suspiraron exasperados, de todas las cosas habidas y por haber, y Clint salía con una de sus ya conocidas babosadas, el momento simplemente ameritaba tomarlo con verdadera seriedad, aunque ¿Quién sabe? Ahora todo era posible contemplando que ellos eran los vengadores y ya se habían enfrentado a cosas verdaderamente extrañas, pero de eso a enfrentarse a ¿fantasmas? Era una broma ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué? No me vean así… ¿Qué?

-Clint sabes que los fantasmas no existen

-Vamos Cap, si existen los dioses de mitologías nórdicas, y cosas como los chitori… entonces también los fantasmas

-Bueno, como sea, regresemos al verdadero punto importante de esta historia… debemos descubrir que pasa con nuestra Caroline

\- ¿y porque no se lo preguntan? - todos se giraron a ver sorprendidos a la dueña de esa voz

\- ¿Qué no estabas de viaje?

-regrese ayer Tony, y no me enojo contigo solo porque me entere de lo que paso con la niña, ¿Cómo está?

-no quiere hablar con nadie, tal vez tu logres lo que nosotros no

Tomando esas palabras como autorización para ver a la pequeña, la CEO de Stark Industries se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación, seguida de unos muy avergonzados héroes, justo antes de tocar la puerta se escucharon unos susurros de parte de la niña que tenía tan preocupados a los vengadores

-entonces Glitch no va a volver?... ¿Por qué solo yo puedo verte... ¿prometes que no me hará daño esa cosa?

Todos abrieron los ojos con asombro, o una de dos Clint estaba en lo cierto de que había fantasmas en la torre y por alguna loca razón solo querían comunicarse con ella o realmente la niña había perdido la cordura, honestamente Tony prefería que fura la primera opción, aunque su lado científico le indicara lo contrario

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación**

 **Pov Caroline**

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, hacía ya mucho tiempo que mi papi había venido a revisar como estaba, pero preferí hacerme la dormida para evitar la conversación que se, en algún momento tendríamos, suspire cansada, ¿de qué? Quizás de llorar, es mi culpa que todo esto ocurriera, si tan solo hubiera prestado más atención a los entrenamientos de Glitch… quizás el aun estaría conmigo, pero el insistió en que era mejor marcharse, dijo que su presencia aquí solo empeora las cosas, se supone que el me cuidaría siempre, eso es lo que él había prometido, pero luego se presentó con esa bella señorita, que me miraba de una manera curiosa, y amigable, algo en mi interior me dijo que la conocía de alguna parte, sin embargo, no recuerdo de donde

-Hola Caroline

-Como sabe mi nombre

-Yo se muchas cosas- dijo guiñándome un ojo- pero no me hables de usted, dime Layla, así me llamo

\- ¿Por qué Glitch tiene que irse? Él dijo que me protegería de todo y de todos, ¿Por qué ahora se va? Y ¿Por qué estás aquí, ¿quién eres?

-tranquila cariño, veras en mi mundo, existen cosas, así como guardianes espirituales, un guardián es asignado a cada alma de la generación wicca

\- ¿wicca, que es eso?

-Los wicca somos una especie de personas con dotes de magia, cada uno la manifiesta de distinta forma, tú me fuiste asignada desde hace mucho tiempo, Glitch hizo un gran trabajo al cuidarte y entrenarte todos estos años, pero es momento de entrenar tu magia

\- ¿magia? Mi papi dice que la magia no existe, es ciencia

\- ¿y tú crees todo lo que tu papi dice? - pregunto de forma burlona, haciendo que me sonrojara, por supuesto que no le creía todo, y mucho menos lo obedecía, pero el punto era que me viene y me habla sin más de cosas que yo no sabía, para mí todo lo relacionado y más cercano a la magia siempre ha sido mi glamour

-estás hablando de mi glamour de invierno verdad?

-es un poco más complicado, tu eres una persona muy especial- la mire sin comprender lo que decía- veras para ser un hechicero o hechicera wicca, es necesario nacer dentro de una familia que por generaciones ha contado con un miembro de ese clan, los poderes los otorga la madre naturaleza, y cada uno es diferente, tu, por ejemplo, proviene de un linaje maravilloso, único, eres la mitad y la conexión de dos mundos, el universo entero te estaba esperando desde hace tiempo

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hay de especial en mí?

-ya lo veras, por ahora no debes mencionar nada a nadie, trata de que olviden, los adultos con el tiempo olvidan las cosas relacionadas con nuestros mundos, pero si eso no ocurre, - saco algo de la pequeña bolsita que colgaba en su cintura- dales solo unas gotitas de esto en sus bebidas, olvidaran y todo estará bien

-no me has dicho porque Glitch tiene que irse

-el ya cumplió con su cometido, hizo un gran trabajo ahora es mi turno, yo te protegeré

\- ¿Por qué solo yo puedo verte?

-por ahora así será, es lo mejor para todos, trata de no hablar conmigo cuando alguien te esté escuchando, ahora ten este amuleto va a protegerte cuando yo no pueda hacerlo

\- ¿prometes que no me hará daño esa cosa?

-yo nunca te lastimaría… no dejaría que ocurra de nuevo… alguien viene, guarda silencio y finge que duermes, cierra tus ojos

 **Fin del pov**

Pepper entro a la habitación lentamente como esperando encontrar a alguien con la hija de Tony, sin embargo, el lugar estaba totalmente vacío, salvo por la niña que dormía y suspiraba entre sueños, claramente había estado hablando dormida, no sabía cuan alejada estaba de la realidad, desde esa noche, muchas platicas le siguieron, platicas nocturnas con su nueva amiga quien le enseñaba cosas incluso más divertidas que Glitch, aunque a este último todavía extrañaba.

Los vengadores, poco a poco volvieron a sus actividades diarias normales, Caroline cumplió con su promesa, continúo yendo al colegio en donde conoció a dos niños, hermano y hermana, volviéndose inseparables, después de todo la vida si podía ser divertida, y tranquila, o bueno, lo más tranquila que se puede cuando tu familia es un grupo de personas un tanto peculiares que se enfrentan a diario con cosas raras y desconocidas, ya saben… cosas de vengadores


	7. Chapter 6

Las cosas en la torre cambiaron de modo un tanto radical en cuanto a la actitud de la pequeña traviesa de la torre, ahora ya no tan pequeña, poco a poco fue dejando de hacer, el tipo de bromas que enfurecían y a la vez divertían a los vengadores, se concentró en sus entrenamientos nocturnos, aunque claro ninguno de nuestros héroes lo notaba, Caroline tenía ya 16 años y había demostrado tener una mente brillante, una mente que trabajaba a una velocidad asombrosa, con el paso de los años ella se había convertido en una joven hermosa, había heredado la belleza de su madre y la inteligencia de su padre.

-¿otra vez estás leyendo, que es esta vez? ¿Zombies, vampiros?

-no, comencé a leer sobre hadas, ¿crees en las hadas?- pregunto sin dejar de ver ni un segundo su libro, Tony suspiro, su adorada hija amaba leer todo ese tipo de fantasías, pero el aun no lograba comprender porque si su mente era una de las más brillantes de su generación ella se empeñaba en desperdiciar esa capacidad en sus historias románticas que tanto le gustaban, siempre era lo mismo, leía sobre seres de los cuales la ciencia había probado que no existían, brujas, vampiros, zombies y todo ese tipo de cosas que , si aún tuviera 8 años, comprendería pero ella ya tenía 16 y estaba próxima a cumplir 17, era tiempo de que dejara ese tipo de lecturas que no eran nada productivas, una pequeña risa, saco de sus cavilaciones al genio, enarco una ceja en dirección de su hija y se preguntó ¿Qué puede ser tan interesante, como para tenerla tan feliz?

-es sorprendente como alguien puede creer escribir estas tonterías- respondió Caroline contestando la pregunta no formulada de su padre

-Creí que te gustaban

-bueno solo estor realizando una investigación

-¿en qué consiste tu investigación? Yo no le veo el lado científico

-ah?, ¿es que no lo sabes? En cada diferente cultura han existido mitos y leyendas, ¿me vas a decir que no te intriga, aunque sea un poquito?

-¿Qué se supone que debería de intrigarme?- pregunto ahora un poco más interesado en saber cómo funcionaba la mente de la joven Stark, a lo que la joven solo sonrió, y negó con la cabeza

-veamos, todas estas historias, la gente cree que no son ciertas, pero entonces resulta que los mitos del gran dios del trueno, ósea, mi tío Thor son ciertas, ¿no te hace eso preguntarte la veracidad de alguna que otra historia?

-No veo que tenga eso que ver con las hadas

-créeme papá, te sorprenderías

\- No es normal que a tu edad aun creas en esas cosas, porque no dejas ya eso de una vez?

\- tampoco es como si vivir de esta manera fuera muy normal ¿no te parece?- y sin ningún otro comentario la joven tomo su libro y antes de salir de la sala comento como si del tiempo se tratara- por cierto, me he inscrito en un colegio público, nos vemos papi

-espera ¿Qué hiciste qué?

La joven se frenó, cerrando los ojos preparándose mentalmente para lo que se le venía encima, estaba completamente segura que su padre crearía todo un drama, con esta situación y ella simplemente no tenía ganas de escuchar nada de eso, no ahora que tenía otras cosas en su mente, cosas que si no encontraba una pronta respuesta, pondrían todo su mundo patas arriba, lo que no sabía es que esta decisión que había tomado era la que realmente cambiaría su mundo perfecto,

-Respóndeme Caroline, ¿Qué es eso de que te cambiaste de colegio sin notificarme nada?

\- _te dije que no lo entendería, ¿era necesario decirle?_ \- susurro una voz en su cabeza, a lo que la joven solo se limitó a ignorar, ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a sus constantes críticas de Layla, desde que había decidido fingir que era una chica común y corriente, Layla la molestaba en los momentos más inoportunos, haciéndose notar aunque la chica se negara a prestarle atención, las cosas simplemente habían cambiado, y ella solo quería una vida normal, incluso al inscribirse en esa escuela pública, opto por cambiarse el apellido para así llamar lo menos posible la atención, quería intentar ser una chica diferente, sin que la relacionaran con todos los logros de su padre y que por consiguiente la ponían como un blanco fácil, incluso Math y Lizzy la apoyaban aunque eso no significara que no les doliera que su amiga los dejara de lado solo por su pequeño "experimento" social- _¿Cuándo dejaras de ignorarme? Ya te dije que lo sentía_

\- ¿y bien?

-…..- estaba a punto de responder cuando el resto de los habitantes de la torre entraron haciendo su habitual ruido al entrar a la sala de estar

-¡No, Hulk… ya te dije que yo no fui… diablos! ¿Quiere alguien detenerlo?...

Clint se escabullía cuando Hulk intentaba atraparlo, debía haber hecho una broma realmente grande como para hacer enojar de esa manera al doctor Banner,

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?- dijo sin más y aprovechando la oportunidad salió dejando en completo silencio al genio, mientras los otros vengadores se dedicaban a controlar a su compañero antes que destruyera más cosas en la torre, fue entonces cuando, se dieron cuenta del ambiente de tensión que existía entre el multimillonario y su hija, si bien era cierto que la joven había cambiado, madurado, nunca la habían visto contestar de esa manera una conversación, era como si se avergonzara de las cosas que ocurrían en la torre

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Steve, al ver la expresión desconcertada de Tony

-pasa que Caroline ya se cansó de sus guerrillas, se cansó de no tener una vida normal

-estás jugando cierto? ¿Por qué se cansaría de esta vida? Ella siempre se ha divertido con nosotros… que hizo que se molestara

-puede que cuestionara sus gustos por esa literatura rara…

Mientras tanto Caroline caminaba decidía a continuar con su nueva meta, quería una vida lo más normal que se pudiera por lo menos fuera de la torre, una segunda vida, desde ese momento para el mundo exterior seria Caroline Sullivan y no Caroline Stark

-¿Cuándo decidirás hablarme?

-me engañaste todo este tiempo, dijiste que eras mi amiga y luego me mentiste sobre mis recuerdos, me hiciste creer que era otro mi origen, me hiciste olvidar mi hogar

-y tú estás haciendo precisamente eso… te estas olvidando de todo por según tu ser "normal"

-no quiero seguir hablando de eso… así que lo siento mucho Layla

\- solo te digo que no puedes huir de tu destino

-Pues si ese es mi destino, no lo quiero

-A Glitch no le gustara nada saber que quieres olvidarte de todo

-Glitch no está aquí ¿Recuerdas? Me abandono

-¡Quien te abandono princesa!

Caroline se abrió sus ojos sorprendida, su corazón comenzó a latir frenético y la alegría se reflejó en su rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su amigo de la infancia estaba ahí con ella, después de todo Layla no le había mentido, había cumplido su promesa y ella había sido muy grosera, incluso con su padre, esto solo la hizo sentir mal, pero no era tarde para arreglar las cosas ¿o sí?

-Glitch, estas aquí, no puedo creerlo, pensé que

-Que te abandone, si ya me entere de eso, pero porque no hablamos más tarde, me parece que tienes que arreglar algo con tu papá o ¿no?

-tienes razón… ¿JARVIS?

 _-¿si señorita?_

-¿en dónde está Papá?

- _el señor Stark y el resto del equipo salieron a una misión_

 _-_ Avísame cuando regrese ¿sí?

 _-Por supuesto señorita… ¿no debería estar en la escuela?_

 _-_ rayos, tienes razón JARVIS- suspiro, era hora de comenzar su nueva vida, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan segura…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Intentado escabullirse entre la multitud, y contando con su ya habitual "torpeza", no logro llegar demasiado lejos antes de que se impactara contra algo o mejor dicho alguien, que de no haber sido por unos brazos que detuvieron su caída, habría terminado dándole un saludo matutino al pulido piso de mármol, al levantar la vista para agradecer a su salvador, no pudo articular palabra alguna, él era alto, varios centímetros por encima de ella, vestía una cazadora negra de piel que contrastaba con su alborotado cabello tan oscuro como la noche, además de tener ese tipo de belleza que únicamente ves en las revistas retocadas o en el poster de una película de cine, comenzó a creer que después de todo no había tomado una decisión tan mala al inscribirse a ese colegio ,y entonces tuvo que haber abierto la boca

~ Deberías fijarte por donde caminas ~ hasta su voz era aterciopelada aun cuando se encontraba cargada de arrogancia, era una lástima.

~ Lo siento, no me di cuenta, tendré cuidado la próxima vez

~ Espero que no haya una próxima

Era increíble apenas unos minutos en su nueva escuela y ya le caía mal a alguien, este era un nuevo record

~ He dicho que lo siento ¿vale?

Sin más se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó parada observándolo irse pero eso no disminuyo la rabia que crecía dentro de ella, es decir, que le pasa no fue su intención chocar contra él además de que se había disculpado, no había necesidad de ser tan grosero, solo esperaba no volver a encontrárselo nunca más, aunque claro el destino tenía otros planes diferentes, era extraño pero algo de él la inquieto, tal vez era su tan notoria presencia o el simple hecho de que era la primera persona con la que conversaba y parecía como si la odiara, aunque claro no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo solo había sido un accidente, a cualquiera le puede pasar ¿no?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Wow… ¿Quién es ese chico?, ¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera?, solo a ella pueden pasarle ese tipo de cosas…había estado planeando publicar desde el domingo, pero luego mi papi se me puso súper grave y creí que se estaba muriendo… realmente no me sentía de ánimos, el sigue grave, pero necesito desahogarme así que no me culpen si el próximo capítulo es un tanto más triste…. U.U_


	8. Chapter 7

Caroline tuvo un día de lo más normal, o bueno eso creía ella, creyó que no volvería a encontrarse con aquel chico tan grosero, pero la suerte no siempre estaba de su lado, ¿o sí?, justo cuando se encontraba de lo más distraída pensando en la manera correcta en que se disculparía con su padre, se topó con aquel extraño muchacho, que ahora parecía mucho más relajado e incluso parecía ansioso, su sonrisa se hizo notar en cuanto la vio dando vuelta en el pasillo, él no se consideraba un romántico empedernido, pero si se trataba de ella, la chica de la que llevaba enamorado por mucho tiempo, era capaz de todo, Caroline aun no lo reconocía, y era de esperarse, su alma estaba confundida, envuelta entre la bruma de la mente de su nueva vida, había esperado por ella por demasiado tiempo, se la habían arrebatado de sus brazos hace mucho tiempo, y ahora estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, la dueña de su alma, bueno, aún tenía que comprobar que su mente no le estaba jugando una broma pesada, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos le recordaban a los de ella, su brujita, su princesa de avalón, su bello ángel.

Cuando ella, el gran amor de su existencia murió, todo su mundo se derrumbó, se hizo trizas en tan solo un parpadeo, fue como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón en ese mismo instante, fue el momento en que más detesto su incapacidad de morir, él quería morir para estar con ella, luego esa embustera bruja wicca, Layla, la supuesta guardiana de su brujita, le juro que ella regresaría un día, solo tenía que tener paciencia, pero entonces el tiempo paso y sus esperanzas se desvanecían a medida que este avanzaba.

Justo esa mañana cuando reacciono de esa manera tan mal educada al chocar con la frágil humana, había tenido una fuerte discusión con Layla, ahora creía comprender la burla en los ojos del espíritu.

Al ingresar al salón de clase, pudo verla concentrada garabateando en su cuaderno, se acercó lentamente

~Hola, me llamo Diego~ en cuanto Caroline oyó esa voz contuvo la respiración y levanto lentamente la vista de su cuaderno, pudo ver que sonreía y que le dedicaba una mirada curiosa~ ¿y tú eres…?

Tardo unos segundos para reaccionar~ eh... Caroline

~Lamento lo de la mañana…digamos que no estaba de humor.

~Descuida no hay problema.

~ ¿eres nueva en la escuela cierto? ~ se limitó a asentir, pues no consiguió que de sus labios salieran las palabras, aquel chico realmente tenía el don de dejar sin palabras a cualquiera, incluso a una Stark~ vaya veo que eres tímida

~ No…no es eso, solo me siento extraña... Esto es nuevo para mí, digamos que nunca nadie había reaccionado así conmigo…- si y hasta ahí duro el mutismo de un Stark, siempre tan directa

~ auch, veo que eres directa… en verdad acepta mis disculpas~ parecía que no iba a permitir que se negara a esto, estaba más que clara la atracción que existía entre ambos, y bueno después de todo, quien se resistiría a una Stark, aun cuando nadie lo supiera

-Nunca me ha gustado la hipocresía, pero está bien… tampoco soy rencorosa

-Qué bueno porque me encantaría compensarte mi acto de mala educación de esta mañana… te invito un café, ¿Qué dices?

Ella lo pensó por un momento, el sería el primer chico con el que saldría que no fuera, ningún vengador, hada o Math… pero aún tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con su padre, tenía que disculparse… pero Diego realmente era guapísimo… y si perdía la oportunidad de salir con un chico como él no se lo perdonaría, aunque por otro lado podía hacerse del rogar, pero vamos, el chico prácticamente era un dios griego y ella ya le había dicho que no era rencorosa, negarse a salir con él era como admitir que aún estaba sentida por el incidente de la mañana, y ella muy bien sabía que en ocasiones simplemente te levantas y resulta no ser tu mejor día, eso ella lo sabía perfectamente…

-mmm… no lo sé, apenas hoy te conocí…- dijo con fingida modestia, aunque muy en el fondo sentía que lo conocía, solo no recordaba de donde, y el hecho de que no pudiera acceder a sus pensamientos la ponía sumamente nerviosa y reacia a aceptar la invitación, pero también la intrigaba y despertaba una asombrosa curiosidad que no sentía desde hace mucho, lo que ella no sabía es que ese extraño muchacho tenía mucho que ver en su vida, hasta el punto de ser la clave de muchos de los misterios de esta misma

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La misión fue de lo más sencilla, nuestros héroes no tuvieron mayor problema en controlar la situación, sin embargo, Tony no podía dejar de pensar en la discusión que tuvo con su hija, si bien esta no había llegado tan lejos, no le gustaba estar en malos términos con su pequeña, porque ella siempre seria su pequeña, quizá debería de intentar comprenderla más, después de todo ella no tenía por qué hacer todo lo que él quisiera, el no sería en ese aspecto como Howard, él quería ser un amigo, confidente y si para eso tenía que apoyar esa locura de estudiar en ese colegio y no en la universidad como todos creían que haría al tener una mente tan brillante, él la apoyaría, porque eso hace un padre, protege a sus hijos y los apoya en sus decisiones y siempre está ahí para ayudarlos a levantarse si es que tropiezan en el camino.

Ninguno de sus compañeros comento nada durante el viaje de regreso a la torre, podían sentir la tensión en el ambiente y prefirieron no molestar al millonario, después de todo, esto era un asunto entre él y su hija, no tenían por qué meterse, no era como si cierta pelirroja los hubiera amenazado ni nada de eso

-JARVIS comunícame con Caroline

- _enseguida señor… eh señor la señorita Stark no responde_

 _-_ sigue intentando

- _como ordené… pero me temo que necesitan a los vengadores, están atacando la secundaria_

-dime que no es "esa" secundaria

 _\- ¿quiere que le mienta?... se trata de Midtown High_

Había ocasiones en las que el genio se preguntaba si JARVIS disfrutaba siendo tan sarcástico, aunque él tenía la culpa después de todo, JARVIS era su creación.

\- ¿Qué hay en "esa" secundaria?, tengo entendido que Coulson y S.H.I.E.L.D la protegen

-Caroline está ahí

No tuvo que decir otra palabra, pues de inmediato todos entendieron la preocupación del millonario, tomando dirección al lugar del ataque, si tenían suerte, llegarían a tiempo y más valía que lo hicieran a nadie de apetecía revivir la escena de cuando la joven Stark era una niña, todos sabían que desde ese momento algo se había roto en ella, simplemente se había obligado a crecer más rápido que otros niños

-Tranquilízate Tony, estoy seguro de que Caroline está bien

-No me pidas que me calme Cap… no entiendo como esta niña siempre acaba metiéndose en líos… es simplemente sorprendente

-No te sorprendas tanto Stark, algo tenía que sacar de ti

-No es momento de esos comentarios Hawkeye y prepárense ya llegamos

Todo el panorama era un caos total, muchos de los civiles habían sido evacuados pero seamos sinceros, nunca falta el chismoso, metiche pero para no ser groseros llamémosle "curioso" que filmaba todo lo acontecido con sus teléfonos celulares – bendita tecnología- arriesgando su integridad física por un buen video que subir a sus canales de YouTube, ya saben típico, pero bueno el punto es que el completo caos no permitía ubicar entre la multitud a la única persona que realmente les importaba

-wow compañeros que sorpresa tenerlos aquí… pero no era realmente necesaria su presencia, tenemos todo controlado…

\- si puedo ver el control de la situación… si hasta hulk es más ordenado.. sin ofender araña

\- fingiré que no he escuchado nada… pero enserio no puedo creer que en verdad estén aquí… siempre he querido conocer al Capitán América y a Iron Man en persona… podrían darme su autógrafo

\- por favor no le eleves más el ego a Stark

-No estamos aquí por autógrafos… tengo algo más importante que hacer… JARVIS terminaste de escanear el lugar… - dijo hablando con su IA mientras se alejaba del lugar dejando como si no hubiera dicho nada al héroe arácnido

-siempre es de esta manera?

-Solo cuando el pequeño demonio se mete en problemas… auch… eso porque fue Nat

-para que aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada… andando…

-¿Quién es el pequeño demo…- pero la pregunta de Spiderman fue interrumpida por la fuerte discusión via telefónica que tenia nuestro héroe favorito

-en donde demonios estas….asi que con un chico al que conociste….. no se a quien le pediste permiso…bien hablaremos en la casa

-¿estaba discutiendo con su novia?- pregunto quedito el hombre araña, recibiendo como respuesta una furibunda mirada de parte de iron man- ok me callo

-Cap, encárgate de lo que queda de la situación yo tengo algo que resolver

-no te preocupes tony

-vamos Stark… no seas tan duro con la pobre chica, deberías estar contento porque no se repitió la misma historia de la vez pasada

-no es eso lo que le preocupa ahora falcon… mas bien es el hecho de que ya huele a…

-Hawkeye… si terminas la frase no se como pero conseguiré un poco mas de esa sustancia pegajosa, la recuerdas no?- y sin decir otra palabra se marcho dejando al resto de su equipo, que como era de esperarse una vez se marcho se soltaron a carcajada limpia, en parte de alivio y en parte por la reacción de su amigo, definitivamente Caroline ya no era una niña

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

yo aquí de nuevo después de tantos meses sin subir nada... subiendo un capitulo que ya tenia escrito... se que no tengo perdón pero como dije en la anterior nota que deje, perdi hace 4 meses a mi papi y aun no he logrado salir de la depresión, incluso creo que cada vez me hundo mas y mas en un pozo en el que no hay salida... no me maten por el capitulo tan incoherente... o enc aso de que decidan hacerlo por fin podre decir la frase de mi personaje favorito de IRON FEY " agradecería la inexistencia, no soportaría vivir en un mundo donde tu no existieras" o algo asi... la verdad es que preferiría dormir y no volver a despertarme jamas... pero bueno espero les haya gustado... ¿Qué creen que le diga Tony a su dulce niña?¿se enojaría demasiado?...


	9. Chapter 8

Dos jóvenes caminaban despreocupados de la vida por las calles de Nueva York, una fingiendo ser una persona totalmente normal y el otro convenciéndose cada vez mas de que se trataba ella, persona que llevaba tiempo esperando, fue justo cuando ella se percató de la mirada tan intensa que él le dedicaba

-Porque me miras de esa manera

-no puedo creer que aceptaras mi invitación

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-bueno, fui muy grosero esta mañana contigo, eso es todo

\- recuerdo que te dije que no era rencorosa, en serio solo me miras de esa manera por eso?

El sonrió y la miro como un niño al que acaban de descubrir después de hacer una travesura – bien me descubriste, no puedo dejar de mirarte porque me pareces una chica muy hermosa

Ante este comentario Caroline no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y eso fue principalmente lo extraño, ella nunca había sido una chica tímida y muchas veces le habían dicho que era hermosa, pero de alguna manera que ese chico en específico lo dijera era simplemente ¿halagador?... diferente. Justo cuando se disponía a contestarle, esperaba que algo inteligente… su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, arruinando por completo la atmosfera rosa que se había formado

-Aguarda un segundo… -dijo mientras se alejaba un poco para tomar la llamada- hola papá que tal el trabajo

-Donde demonios estas

-Tranquilo, ¿pasa algo?... estoy con un amigo que conocí hoy

-Se puede saber a quién le pediste permiso

-Bueno, intenté llamarte sabes, pero al final no pude hacerlo, no entiendo porque estas tan molesto

-Hablaremos en casa

-Pero…rayos- dijo una vez que la comunicación se había cortado, estaba totalmente desconcertada, trato de recordar alguna vez en que su padre la hubiera regañado así, pero no recordó ninguna, suspirando se acercó a Diego, finalmente era mejor despedirse ahora su padre era capaz de ir a buscarla, rastrear su número de teléfono y entonces si adiós a su intención de fingir ser alguien más todo eso se echaría a perder

-está todo bien? Parecía que discutías

-descuida todo está bien, es solo que olvide que tenía algo que hacer con mi papá, en verdad lo siento tengo que irme a casa

\- si quieres puedo llevarte

\- ¡no!... quiero decir, no, no te preocupes…tengo que irme

-bueno espero verte mañana- y sin más beso la mejilla de la chica provocando que su corazón latiera de una manera exagerada

-si… yo...nos vemos…- y antes de hacer otros ridículos como lo que acababa de hacer frente a él salió corriendo del lugar solo para dirigirse a su casa y averiguar qué era lo que pasaba con su padre….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anthony Stark caminaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba que su hija llegara, realmente no sabía que era lo que lo había molestado, si el hecho de no encontrarla o darse cuenta de que su niña, ya no era tan niña

-Señor la señorita Stark está aquí

\- dile que venga al taller

\- como ordene señor

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta del taller se abrió dejando pasar a su hija

-Hola papá… sigues enojado conmigo?

-tenemos que hablar seriamente jovencita

-creo que eso es lo que estamos haciendo

-no me contestes de esa manera Caroline- esto exaspero a la joven

-si tan solo me dijeras porque estas molesto

\- te parece poco la forma en que te fuiste esta mañana, luego que pasa cuando regreso de la misión me encuentro con que tu nueva escuela es atacada

-espera ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo que atacada?

\- quizá es una fortuna que no estuvieras ahí

\- entonces porque estas molesto

-Qué es eso de que sales con una persona que conociste apenas hoy

Fue ese comentario que apaciguo la molestia de la joven, al parecer lo único que le había molestado a su padre, no era el hecho de haberse ido antes de que las clases oficialmente acabaran, sino que se había ido con un chico, no quería imaginarse como reaccionaria si supiera que ese chico era realmente un adonis, intento reprimir una risita sin mucho éxito

-se puede saber porque te ríes

-no te enojes ¿sí? - dijo mientras se plantaba frente a su padre y se paraba de puntillas para sujetarle el rostro y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- no estas celoso o ¿si papi? - dijo haciendo un puchero y poniendo los ojos de cachorrito mojado que siempre funcionaban con su padre- si lo estas no tendrías por qué estarlo sabes? El hombre más importante en mi vida eres tu

-por supuesto que no estoy celoso… tu aun eres una niña lo recuerdas

\- en realidad papá ya tengo 16 años

\- solo cuando te conviene recordarlo… pero no estábamos hablando de eso

\- bien que es lo que te preocupa… ese chico ni siquiera sabe que soy una Stark, para el solo soy una chica normal

\- quizá solo me altere por el ataque a tu colegio…. Lo que me recuerda… no volverás a poner un pie en esa escuela…

\- pero…

-hasta que la remodelen- con un grito de felicidad se abalanzo sobre su padre desestabilizándolo al no está prevenido- gracias, gracias- murmuro llenando de besos la cara de su progenitor

Justo cuando se desarrollaba esa escena tan enternecedora, mientras Caroline llenaba de mimos a su padre y este reía del entusiasmo que mostraba su pequeña llegaron el resto de los residentes de la torre, quienes al escuchar el escandalo proveniente del taller se acercaron, no porque fueran chismosos ni nada de eso, sino porque se preocupaban por los Stark – si claro, solo por eso-

\- ¿interrumpimos?

\- aw que escena tan enternecedora

\- A decir verdad, si interrumpen y tu legolas no empieces

-eh Caroline es una suerte que sigas con vida… dinos el chico corrió con la misma suerte? - el comentario burlón de Clint provocó un sonrojo nivel tomate en el rostro de la mencionada, porque su vida tenía que ser de esa manera, claro que dramatizaba un poco, sus "tíos" eran divertidos y todo, pero vamos, acababa de arreglar ese pequeño problema y Barton tenía que sacarlo a relucir

-no tengo idea de que hablas tío

-ya basta Barton, mi princesa ya me explico todo

-debiste ver la cara de Stark cuando se dio cuenta de que huele a suegro

\- Es enserio tú también Sam?, con estos amigos

Y fue ahí cuando comenzó la discusión todos hablaban a la vez molestándose entre ellos salvo por uno de los vengadores que se mantenía al margen

\- y se preguntan porque me meto en tantos problemas- murmuro Caroline creyendo que nadie la oía, pero ganándose una sonrisa disimulada del capitán que permanecía al margen de la pequeña disputa que había comenzado, realmente los vengadores podían llega a ser un poco abrumadores, pero eran su familia, y la familia nunca te abandona…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Los vengadores y personajes de IRON FEY no me pertenecen, pertenecen a marvel y Julie Kagawa respectivamente, la historia y algunos otros personajes por el contrario son totalmente mios ;)_

Había pasado ya una semana desde el ataque a la secundaria Midtown, dos días desde que Caroline regreso a esta aunque claro eso no hacía muy feliz a cierto héroe, las cosas en la torre caminaban de manera pacífica, sin ataques o misiones, era realmente un buen tiempo salvo por el humor que se cargaba nuestro millonario héroe, y es que desde el día en que se dio cuenta de que su niñita ya no era precisamente una niña, Hawkeye se había pasado todo el tiempo molestándolo con bromas respecto a que su hija ya tenia novio, lo cual aunque negaba que le afectara, era una completa mentira, por supuesto que le afectaba después de todo era su nenita, la princesa de la casa, la luz de sus ojos, lo peor, Pepper se había unido a las bromas, lo cual según el no era para nada gracioso, luego estaba el hecho de que su princesa había estado manteniendo contacto con el enemigo, asi es ese muchacho se había convertido en su enemigo desde el momento en que se atrevio a posar sus ojos sobre su niña

-No crees que deberías ya dejar de atormentarte con el hecho de que Caroline tenga un nuevo amigo

-Quien dijo que me atromenta

-Tony

-Pepper, no, no quiero oir de nuevo esa conversación ya tengo suficiente con ver a mi pequeña pegada al dichoso teléfono, comunicándose con ese sujeto y además soportar las burlas de todos ustedes

-Tony, si no les facilitaras las cosas, nadie se burlaría de ti, te comportas como un niño celoso- nuestro héroe bufo en desacuerdo- a lo que me refiero es, solo mirala, hace cuanto que no la ves de esta manera, salvo cuanto se encuentra leyendo, nadie intenta quitarte nada, solo dale la oportunidad, piénsalo- sin otro comentario la CEO de Stark Industries se retiro dejandolo sumido en sus pensamientos

Fue entonces cuando la aparente calma que reinaba en la torre fue rota por las constantes disputas de sus compañeros de equipo, se limito a rodar los ojos, era la tercera vez en la semana que Hawkeye hacia enojar a widow, almenos agradecia que en esta ocasión no involucraran a Bruce, de lo contrario su amada torre tendría que ser remodelada, otra vez, fue en ese momento cuando escucho el grito furioso de su pincesa, ni siquiera había notado que se encontrara en la torre, según tenia entendido, su niña iba a pasar el resto de la tarde con su mejor amiga Lizzie. Decidio salir de su taller para ver que era lo que le habían hecho a su hija… pero al llegar a su habitación solo pudo quedarse de pie frente a la puerta, al parecer su hija discutía con alguien pero no se trataba de ninguno de los vengadores, acercándose mas para escuchar, oyó cuando su niña hablaba con alguien a quien ya habían olvidado, alguien a quien ni siquiera conocían pero estaban seguros que existía después de haber visto el video del ataque a la torre

-No me pidas que me calme Glitch… no vengas a decirme ahora que mi "abuela" me quiere de vuelta en mag turied, cuando fue ella precisamente la que hecho a mi madre de ahí…no me importa, si estoy en peligro, mi papá y los vengadores podrán protegerme… y en caso de que no puedan yo puedo defenderme sola… no pienso seguir hablando de esto… no me ire de la torre, este es mi hogar, asi que dile a… Meghan que rechazo su oferta

La conversación que escucho, lo dejo helado, como era que esa mujer se atrevia ahora a querer llevarse a su hija, ella era suya y de ser necesario pondría a los mejores abogados para asegurarse que no le quitaran a su princesa, lo que el no sabia es que si la reina de la corte de hierro se lo proponía podría llevarla a su lado sin la posibilidad de se encontrada, se dispuso a tocar la puerta de su hija, quería platicar con ella, asegurarle que nadie se la llevaría, pero tenia miedo, miedo a que después de todo su adorada niña decidiera irse para siempre.

 **Con Caroline**

-Tengo algo que decirte princesa

-wow cuanta seriedad, digame pues caballero que ocurre

-esto es serio Caroline… no se por donde empezar

\- que te parece si comienzas por dejar de andar de un lado a otro, honestamente me estas mareando- dijo mirando divertida el nerviosismo de su fiel amigo, a lo que Glitch se limito a respirar hondo para soltarle la bomba

-La reina Meghan me ha enviado por ti

-¡QUE! ¡ARG!... ¿es broma cierto?

-No me pidas que me calme Glitch… no vengas a decirme ahora que mi "abuela" me quiere de vuelta en mag turied, cuando fue ella precisamente la que hecho a mi madre de ahí

-No grites princesa alguien podría oírte… entiende que es por tu bien, la vieja Ana dijo que un nuevo peligro te acecha, no es seguro estar aquí….

-no me importa, si estoy en peligro, mi papá y los vengadores podrán protegerme… y en caso de que no puedan yo puedo defenderme sola… no pienso seguir hablando de esto… no me ire de la torre, este es mi hogar, asi que dile a… Meghan que rechazo su oferta

Estaba a punto de responder cuando noto la presencia de alguien tras la puerta

-alguien nos escucho

 **Pov Normal**

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una llorosa Caroline, que al ver el rostro consternado de su padre, se arrojó a sus brazos como cuando era una niña, abrazándolo tan fuerte como si la vida se le fuera en ello

-abrázame y no me sueltes nunca papi…

-tenlo por seguro nadie te va a alejar de mi

Y fue esta escena tan enternecedora fue con la que se encontraron los vengadores, sin saber los motivos de que esto estuviera ocurriendo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo una discusión un tanto extraña, desde las sombras de un callejón se podían observar dos siluetas de hombres que hablaban de una gema, ante los ojos de cualquiera que paseara por ese lugar serian completamente invisibles, pero para aquellos que pueden ver a través del glamur solo les parecería raro.

-No importa cuánto cueste encontrarla, la gema de avalón debe ser mía

-pero mi señor, la hemos buscado incansablemente por años, la gema desapareció después de que usted ordeno la muerte de la princesa Isabel

-Dije que quiero que la encuentres… la princesa Isabel no era la guardiana de la gema

\- pero yo creí que era por ese motivo que usted quería desposarla

-en un momento lo creí, sin embargo, tiene que ser alguien más… que hay del engendro que tuvo con ese mortal

\- l-le perdimos el rastro señor… mandamos a alguien a destruirla junto con su madre… Razor Dan dijo que tenia una pista pero desaparecio después de eso, no me dio mas detalles

\- ¡Son todos una bola de inútiles!... por lo menos saben si ese engendro fue niña o niño?- ante las palabras enojadas de su amo, el capa roja deseaba que no enfureciera mas, aunque en cuanto respondiera sabia que toda su furia seria dirigida a él.

-L-lo siento señor… ese secreto también lo gurdo Razor

\- Fuera de mi vista… y no regreses hasta que tengas algo en concreto…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Bueno aquí estoy después de tantos meses sin publicar, espero poder publicar mas seguido, y pues... díganme que opinan... ¿ se llevaran a Caroline al reino de hierro? ¿podrá hacer algo Tony para evitarlo? ¿ a que peligro se refiere Glitch? ¿Quiénes son esos extraños y que relación tienen con la historia? descúbranlo en los próximos capitulos_


	11. Chapter 10 Profecía Primera parte

_Disclaimer: Los vengadores y personajes de IRON FEY no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Marvel y Julie Kagawa respectivamente, la historia y algunos otros personajes por el contrario son totalmente míos ;)_

 _Antes de empezar, se que no tengo perdón no he publicado desde hace mucho tiempo, la historia ya cumplio un año desde que decidi comenzar a escribir, pero aunque se que tal vez no lo entiendan no he podido salir del todo de mi depresión, y no, la terapia no ha funcionado…_

 _Pero bueno regresando a lo que realmente importa en esta historia… se preguntaran esto que tiene que ver… pues bien hubo algunos comentarios en los que me dicen que no entienden mucho de los otros personajes de los que hablo y para poder explicar sobre el peligro al que se enfrentaran los personajes deben conocer un poco de la familia materna de Caroline Stark_

 _Sin mas por el momento desfruten el capitulo… ;)_

Su nombre es Meghan Chase, monarca de Mag Tuiredh, soberana de los territorios de Hierro, y la Reina del Reino de Hierro, y quien dijo que los reyes y reinas lo tenían fácil, ciertamente no sabían de lo que estaban hablando.

El salón del trono del Palacio de Hierro estaba lleno por todas partes de nuevo, y el murmullo de voces a lo largo de las paredes era un zumbido constante en su mente. Hoy iba a ser otro día. Como la única gobernante del Reino de Hierro, todos dependían de ella para resolver conflictos, manejar los recursos, escuchar las quejas y de alguna manera mantener su propia tierra y gente a salvo de las Cortes fey que los quieren muertos, al mismo tiempo trato de reconstruir y establecer su propio reino. No se quejaba, pero parecía mucho pedir para una persona, quien recientemente (no tan recientemente, para ser exactos hace 12 años) había perdido a una de los heredados de un reino entero de feys de Hierro. Y, ciertamente, algunos días eran más intensos que otros.

Se removio en su trono, un monstruo grande de madera y hierro, pero aún seguía incómoda con aquellos cojines. Al principio, en tono de broma sugirió utilizar el sillón reclinable La-Z-Boy para estas audiencias largas, pero esto fue absolutamente rechazado tanto por Glitch, como por su jefe de asesores, un packrat llamado Fix. La Reina de Hierro tiene que parecer fuerte e imponente, dijeron, incluso mientras se sienta. Al menos en público, la Reina de Hierro tiene que parecer invulnerable. Suponía que, para ellos, invulnerable significa rígido e incómodo. Al menos, eso era su pensamiento.

Este es el Reino de Hierro, pensó durante un breve descanso en las audiencias. Esto no tiene por qué ser tan anticuado. Apostaba a que podría obtener diodos para configurarlos de manera que algunas de estas peticiones llegasen por correo electrónico o algo así.

Otro demandante se acercó, una ninfa de alambre cuyo territorio descansaba muy cerca de Tir Na Nog y la Corte de Invierno. Escucho pacientemente como ella relató el último suceso: un grupo de Caballeros de Invierno aterrorizando a las tribus que están asentados cerca de la frontera. Tendría que hablar con Mab sobre ello, asegurarse de que su Corte cumpliese con el tratado. Iba a ser muy divertido. La Reina del Invierno ya la odiaba por ser la hija de Oberon, y ahora que era una reina, sumándole al hecho de haberse casado con su hijo predilecto, bien, la mirada de sus ojos cada vez que la mira, es francamente aterradora. Sin embargo, ella era una reina. Ella dirigía una Corte, y por la ley de Faery, la Reina de Invierno tendría que escucharla, le gustara o no.

—Alkalia —le dijo, asegurándose de recordar el nombre de la ninfa—. Tenías razón para llevar esto a mi atención. Voy a hablar con la reina Mab al respecto tan pronto como sea posible.

—Estamos muy agradecidos, su majestad —dijo la ninfa de alambre, haciendo una reverencia cuando fue conducida lejos.

Asintió con la cabeza a Fix, y agregó la tarea a su agenda, añadiéndola a la larga lista de cosas que tenia por hacer.

—Vamos a tomar un descanso —le dijo, y se puso de pie, sintiendo su espalda crujir mientras se estiraba. Fix chilló una pregunta, la chatarra en su espalda balanceándose cuando se volvió hacia ella.

—Hemos estado aquí casi cuatro horas —le contesto—. Tengo hambre, me duele la cabeza y mi trasero se ha entumecido después de estar sentada en ese instrumento de tortura. Lo retomaremos en una hora, ¿te parece?

Fix masculló un acuerdo, pero en ese momento, las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron con un gemido, y Glitch entró. Decenas de feys de Hierro se unieron al lado del Primer Teniente, marchando por el pasillo hasta el pie del trono, su cara afilada intensa. Detrás de él, una figura con túnica seguía sus pasos, su capa de viaje rota y polvorienta, una oscura capucha ocultaba su rostro.

—Majestad —Glitch se inclinó a los pies de la tarima, y aunque su voz era solemne, pude sentir a su Primer Teniente tratando de ocultar su temor —. Este viajero ha venido a solicitar una audiencia con usted. Sé que está muy ocupada en este momento, pero como él ha llegado desde muy lejos, tal vez quiera escuchar lo que tiene que decir. —Glitch se inclinó de nuevo y se alejó, uniéndose a la multitud. Le lanzo una mirada, pero él estaba mirando al frente, sin revelar nada. El Primer Teniente normalmente no se tomaría tantas molestias para presentar a los demandantes en la sala del trono, con tantas tareas que lo mantienen ocupado, como el manejo del ejército. Si hizo una excepción para este viajero, debe haber pensado que era muy importante. Frunció el ceño y miro al desconocido en medio del salón, esperando a que diera su consentimiento.

—Acércate—le dijo. Se acercó al pie del trono y se arrodilló ante ella, inclinando la cabeza encapuchada. —¿De dónde vienes viajero?

—De donde vengo no es relevante mi reina, más importante es el motivo

—habla pues, ¿Qué te ha traído ante mí?

—La reina Mab solicita vuestra presencia en el próximo Elysium de la corte de invierno

—La reina Mab sabe perfectamente que no he asistido a esa celebración desde hace años ya, ¿Por qué ahora la insistencia?

—ella tiene algo que informarle sobre la princesa Isabel —escuchar el nombre de su amada hija fue, como recibir una puñalada directo en el corazón, había perdido a su heredera muchos años atrás, incluso antes de que muriera

—La princesa Isabel está muerta

—No, no majestad, no me refiero a vuestra hija, sino a vuestra nieta

—¿Qué pasa con ella?, tengo entendido que ella vive con los humanos, que tiene que ver con el Elysium

—Me temo que no fui informado de nada mas alteza

—Muy bien, dile a Mab que ahí estare, también dile que deje de cazar a mis gremlins para usarlos como amuletos… ahora retírate

El encapuchado hizo una reverencia y salio del amplio salón del trono. La reina respiro hondo y froto con fuerza sus sienes, comenzaba a tener un dolor de cabeza punzante, realmente necesitaba una vacacione, claro como si la reina de hierro pudiera permitírselas. Irguió su cuerpo y se giro a su primer lugarteniente, observándolo de manera interrogante, se suponía que el cuidaba de la pequeña princesa, entonces ¿Por qué Mab quería hablar sobre ella?

—¿Qué sabes sobre esto?

—No se nada, se lo aseguro mi reina

—bien preparen las cosas, yo ire a hablar con Ash

.

.

.

.

.

Deambulando de nuevo en el dormitorio, su mirada se desvió de inmediato a la cama grande a lo largo de la pared y el bulto que había debajo las sábanas. Una pálida luz se filtraba por las cortinas entreabiertas, colocándose alrededor de la forma de un hada de invierno dormido. O mejor dicho una antigua hada de invierno. Deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, aprovechando el momento sólo para verlo, un aleteo pequeño atravesó por su estómago. A veces, seguía siendo difícil de creer que él estaba aquí, que esto no era un sueño o una ilusión o un producto de su imaginación. Que él era de ella para siempre: su marido, su caballero.

Su hada con un alma.

Estaba tumbado sobre su estómago, con los brazos debajo de la almohada, respirando tranquilamente, su cabello negro cayéndole sobre los ojos. Los cobertores se habían deslizado de sus delgados y musculosos hombros y los rayos de la madrugada acariciaban su piel pálida. Normalmente, no llegaba a verlo dormir, él usualmente se despertaba antes que ella, en el patio de combate con Glitch o simplemente merodeando por los pasillos del castillo. Especialmente en los primeros días de su matrimonio, se despertaba en medio de la noche para encontrar que se había ido, la híper conciencia de sus días de guerrero le hacía imposible permanecer en un lugar, ni siquiera para dormir. Se había criado en la Corte Oscura, donde tuvo que vigilar sus espaldas cada segundo de cada día y siglos de supervivencia Fey no pueden ser olvidados tan fácilmente. Esa paranoia en realidad nunca se desvanecerá, pero él estaba gradualmente empezando a descansar ahora, hasta el punto donde a veces, aunque no a menudo, se despertaba con él todavía a su lado, con su brazo enroscado alrededor de su cintura.

Y teniendo en cuenta lo raro que era, verlo realmente con la guardia baja y tranquilo, odiaba molestarlo. Pero camino por la habitación al lado de la cama y toco suavemente su hombro.

Estaba despierto en un instante, sus ojos plateados abiertos y mirando los suyos, no dejaban de quitarle el aliento. —Hola —saludo, sonriendo—. Perdona que te despierte, pero tenemos que estar en un lugar pronto, ¿recuerdas?

Él gruñó y, para su sorpresa, se puso de espalda y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza. —No creo que pueda convencerte de que vayas sin mí —gruñó, su voz amortiguada debajo de la tela—. ¿Dile a Mab que he sido devorado por una manticora o algo?

—¿Qué? No seas ridículo. —Cogió la almohada de su cabeza y él hizo una mueca, mirando lagañoso hacia ella—. Es el primer Elysium desde lo de Isabel, Ash. Ellos nos estarán esperando. A ambos. —Él gimió y agarró otra almohada, cubriendo sus ojos—. No podemos hacer novillos e insultar a la Reina de Invierno. No voy a hacer esto sola. —Tomó la segunda almohada, la arrojo al suelo y lo fulmino con la mirada—. Levántate.

Él la miró con una sonrisa irónica. —Estás muy alegre para ser alguien que me mantuvo despierto toda la noche.

—Hey, tu empezaste, ¿recuerdas? —Fingio desafío, pero aún así, hizo que su corazón se elevara al verlo así. Es como si el muro que lo cubría se rompiera en pedacitos y le mostrara la hermosa y brillante alma que había debajo. Sabía que estaba allí, por supuesto, cuando había regresado de su aventura en el fin del mundo, pero había estado nuevo, frágil y ensombrecido por su pasado y por su naturaleza Oscura y crianza despiadada. Ahora, sin embargo, podía ver más de lo mismo todos los días. Todavía era Ash el príncipe de hielo con todos los demás en el castillo y a veces estaba esa barrera fría cuando estaba enojado o molesto, pero él estaba adaptándose, principalmente después de haber perdido a su dulce niñita.

—Así que, vamos. —Le pincho en las costillas, haciéndole gruñir—. Si yo tengo que sufrir por esto, tú también. Eso era parte del trato cuando te casaste conmigo.

Lo fue a pinchar de nuevo, pero su mano salió disparada más rápido de lo que podía ver, agarrando su muñeca y tirando de ella hacia delante. Dio un sobresaltado grito y cayo encima de él y de inmediato sus brazos serpenteaban alrededor de sucintura, apretándola contra él.

—No lo sé —musitó, dándole una sonrisa perezosa, y su corazón comenzó a golpear en su pecho—. ¿Qué harías si te mantuviera aquí toda la tarde? Podríamos enviar a Glitch a Tir Na Nog en nuestro lugar. Estoy seguro de que podría suavizar las cosas.

—Oh, sí, seguro que iría muy bien… —Pero su voz se perdió cuando Ash se inclinó y la besó, cortando cualquier protesta. Cerró sus ojos, y se fundio en él, saboreando la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, respirando su olor. Dios, era como una droga de la nunca podría tener suficiente. Sus dedos recorrían sus hombros desnudos y su pecho, y él suspiró contra ella, deslizando sus manos hacia su pelo enredado.

—Esto... no te va a sacar de eso —Suspiró, tiritando cuando Ash suavemente besó su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja—. Aun así... iras al Elysium... —Él se rió entre dientes, bajo y tranquilo y rozó sus labios en su mejilla.

—Soy tuyo para mandar, mi reina —susurró, haciendo que su corazón se apriete con amor completo e impotente—. Te obedeceré, incluso si me ordenas cortar mi propio corazón. Incluso si me ordenas ir al infierno que es el Elysium de la Corte de Invierno.

—Es... no es tan malo, ¿verdad? —se las arreglé para decir. Ash dio una sonrisa triste.

—Bueno, vamos a ponerlo en perspectiva, ¿de acuerdo? —Reflexionó, cepillando un mechón de cabello lejos de sus ojos mientras miraba hacia ella—. ¿En cuántos Elysiums has estado desde la muerte de nuestra princesa?

—Tres —le dije inmediatamente—. Por lo menos... este será el tercero.

—¿Y cómo en cuantos Elysiums crees que he estado?

―Um. ¿Más de tres? —Suspiro —. Escucha Ash, se que te he dejado la carga de asistir a todos y cada uno de ellos pero me es muy difícil enfrentarme a la corte de invierno sin mi familia completa.

—Agradezco que lo reconozcas. —Ash le dio un beso una vez más y la dejó ir, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella dio un paso atrás, porque si se quedaba allí por más tiempo, con la mirada fija en esa hermosa cara, no iría a ninguna parte—. Muy bien. —él suspiró, y actuó con aire ofendido—. Creo que puedo sufrir otro Elysium. —Se recostó sobre un codo, mirándola por debajo de las sábanas, luciendo tan sexy que ella se sintió tentada a decir al diablo con esto y perderse el Elysium, otra vez—. Te das cuenta que probablemente seré desafiado por lo menos una vez por algún matón de la Corte de Invierno que piensa que me he convertido en un traidor.

—Sí, bueno, trata de no matar a nadie, Ash.

—¿Majestad? —Un toque suave llegó a la puerta. Ella abrio una rendija para encontrar tres ninfas de alambre mirándola —. Estamos aquí para ayudarla a prepararse para el Elysium, su majestad —dijo uno con una profunda reverencia—. El consejero Fix insistió en que hagamos un vestido para usted, uno que se adapte a su condición de reina.

—¿Lo hizo? —Sonrio. Fix, su asesor y rata jefe, había estado muy ocupado en los últimos días, organizando el viaje para el Elysium, a los tribunales y todas las costumbres que iban con él. Era increíblemente eficiente y probablemente sabía más sobre el evento que la mayoría de los tradicionales feys.

La ninfa de alambre miro a sus pies, incómodamente. —Sí, su majestad. También nos deseó recordarle a su alteza que sería muy inapropiado usar jeans humanos y una camiseta para la Corte de Invierno, y las zapatillas no son consideradas un atuendo propio de un tribunal.

Un ruido silencioso vino de la cama, que sonó sospechosamente como una risita. Echó una rápida mirada a Ash por encima del hombro y él la miró de vuelta de manera inocente. La noche anterior, cuando Fix hablaba sobre la reglas con ella una vez más, le había dicho en tono de broma que el evento era tan congestionado y formal, que tal vez podría ir en ropa casual este año. Entonces por lo menos estaría cómodamente congelada. Había pensado que Fix iba a tener un ataque al corazón en chillidos de terror y rápidamente le aseguró que estaba bromeando. Las ratas insurgentes eran una maravilla fey y leales con fiereza, pero tendían a tomar todo en serio. Puck haría un día de campo con ellos.

Puck. Sintio una punzada de tristeza al recordarlo. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No había visto a su mejor amigo desde el día que se enteró de la muerte de su hija. Ash lo hizo, Puck lo había acompañado hasta el fin del Mundo en su búsqueda por saber en donde estaba su nieta. Pero se habían separado poco después y nadie vio ninguna señal del Gran Bromista desde entonces.

Le hubiera gustado saber dónde estaba. Lo extrañaba.

—Está bien —le dijo a las ninfas de alambre, sonriendo para calmar su nerviosismo—. Entonces estoy a su merced, supongo. Lideren el camino.

Un tiempo indeterminado después, tras ser empujada, pinchada, metida en una bata, con el cabello revuelto en rizos y su rostro tocado con maquillaje, regresó al dormitorio, aliviada de que terminara. Esta era una de las cosas que no le interesaban particularmente; estos asuntos extremadamente formales que la obligaban a lucir como una reina hada poderosa. Entendia la renuencia de Ash. En el país de las Hadas la política era complicada, intrigante y si no tenías cuidado, extremadamente peligrosa. Había tenido que aprender las reglas rápido. Gracias a Dios, Glitch y Fix estaban allí para ofrecer orientación cuando lo necesitaba y Ash, también. Y el hijo menor de la reina Oscura no se quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de luchas entre las Cortes de hadas.

Hablando de eso...

Él la estaba esperando fuera de las puertas de su dormitorio, apoyado contra uno de los pilares, con los brazos cruzados. Al verlo, se detuvo a recomponerse. Ash en su negro y plateado uniforme daba una sorprendente figura apoyado contra la columna de mármol blanca, con la capa cubriendo sus hombros y su espada a su lado. Le recordó su primer baile juntos, su primer Elysium, cuando había visto al frío y peligroso hijo de la reina Mab, de cerca por primera vez y se perdio completamente. Llámalo suerte, destino o sólo terquedad por ambas partes, a partir de ese momento, no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando ella se acercó, él sonrió y se apartó de la columna, extendiendo una mano. Tenía una extraña habilidad para ver todo sobre ella en una sola mirada sin apartar los ojos de su cara. Sentia que lo estaba haciendo ahora. Por su expresión parecía un poco aturdido, solo por un momento, después el cogió su mano y besó el dorso de los nudillos, un perfecto caballero, incluso ahora.

—Bueno. —Suspiró, ignorando las mariposas sueltas en su estómago—. Aquí estoy, toda formal y lista para ir al Elysium. —Miró hacia abajo a la tela gris metálico y negro de su vestido, los colores acorde a la Reina de Hierro, y sacudio la cabeza—. Esperemos que este vestido sea lo suficientemente pesado. El Palacio de Mab no es exactamente el lugar más cálido en Nunca jamás.

―Te vez hermosa —dijo Ash, jalándola cerca. Ella se sonrojo, y una mirada un poco maliciosa cruzó el rostro del caballero de hierro—. Estoy contento de que Fix fuera capaz de sacarte de los pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta.

La reina le dio un manotazo en el estómago con la palma de su mano. Ash se echó a reír suavemente, ofreciéndole su brazo, y caminaron juntos por el largo pasillo del palacio de hierro. Gremlins corrían por las paredes y techos, cacareando y los Caballeros de Hierro bajaron la cabeza a medida que pasaban. Elfos Hacker, enanos, ninfas de alambre y hombres de relojería se inclinaron a medida que ellos pasaban, antes de continuar sus deberes. Sus Hadas de Hierro. Era difícil creer que hace unos años era un adolescente normal y corriente que vivía en los pantanos de Louisiana y las hadas de hierro hacían lentamente sus movimientos para destruir a Nunca jamás. Ahora ella era su reina, y aunque no son realmente bienvenidos en el Wyldwood y los demás tribunales, ya no eran considerandos abominaciones que debían ser erradicados. Tanto había cambiado. Ella había cambiado así como todo el mundo a su alrededor.

Miro a su caballero, caminando tranquilamente a su lado. Parecía verdaderamente a gusto ahora, cómodo y contento en el palacio de hierro. Aunque su mirada constantemente barría su entorno, con todo controlado y observando a cada hada con la que hablaba con una ardiente intensidad, listo para entrar en acción si fuese necesario, aunque se había aclimatado al Reino de Hierro sorprendentemente bien. Estaba preocupada al principio, de que echaría de menos Tir Na Nog y la Corte de Invierno y tendría dificultades para adaptarse a la naturaleza extraterrestre del reino de Hierro y las hadas en su interior. Pero se había deslizado en su papel sorprendentemente bien, casi como si fuera familiar. Como si lo hubiera hecho antes.

Y, por extraño que parezca, tal vez lo había hecho. No sabía por lo que Ash había pasado en su viaje al fin del mundo para ganar su alma. Le había dicho el quid de la cuestión, sin entrar en muchos detalles dolorosos, y lo que él le había contado parecía casi demasiado loco para creer. Una sección en particular, la parte donde había visto una versión futura de ellos, de lo que no hablo mucho. No era que estaba siendo evasivo, pero explicó que no quería pintar nuestro futuro con: que pasa si, y contar cosas que podrían nunca suceder. Probablemente las cosas hubieran sido diferentes .

—Me estás mirando otra vez —murmuró Ash sin girar la cabeza, aunque una de las esquinas de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba. Sus ojos plateados bailaban con picardía—. ¿Es el uniforme? Tal vez debería quitármelo si eso te distrae.

—Compórtate, Ash. —Arrugo la nariz, sonriendo—. Y no creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo. Tu táctica para salir del Elysium no va a funcionar, no vas a dejarme sola con tu madre.

—Después de todos estos años, aun sigues temiéndole a tu "suegra"

—No empieces… y no es miedo, se llama precaución —suspiro, ella sabía que el trataba de animarla, pero el dolor no se iba por más que los años pasaran.

—Tal vez no deberíamos ir al Elysium —dijo Ash, sonando convencido de que era lo correcto—. Hagamos que Glitch le envíe nuestras disculpas a Mab y Oberón. Si algo está mal…

—No. —Lo enfrentó, con su voz firme—. Soy la Reina de Hierro, y esto es algo que no me puedo perder. No es negociable. Tengo que ir.

—Meghan...

—Si no me presento, hará parecer a este reino débil, y no nos podemos permitir eso. Sabes lo que va a pensar Mab, Ash. Tú, de todas las personas, sabes cómo es ella.

Ash asintió una vez. —Lo sé —murmuró sombríamente.

—No voy a poner a mi gente en peligro. —Girando, miro por el pasillo, observando a los gremlins y los caballeros de hierro y las ratas insurgentes y todo a todo el mundo—. No podemos fallarles, Ash —le dijo—. No lo haré. No quiero que los demás tribunales piensen que la Reina de Hierro no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir al Elysium, a proteger a su propio pueblo.

—Nadie va a pensar eso. —Ash dio un paso detrás de ella, sus fuertes manos en sus hombros—. Pero, iras a Tir Na Nog sin importar lo que diga, ¿verdad? —Parecía resignado, y ella no tuvo que responder. Suspirando, bajó la cabeza, sus labios rozando el oído de Meghan—. Nunca he sido capaz de detenerte, mi reina —murmuró—, pero quiero que sepas que podría ser un poco sobreprotector esta noche. Esta es tu gente, por lo que los convierte en la mía también, pero mi primer y único deber es para ti. Siempre.

—¡Majestad!

Glitch se dirigió hacia ellos antes de que pudiera responder. Relámpagos neón pasaban por su pelo, arrojando sombras púrpuras sobre las paredes mientras hizo una reverencia. —Los carruajes están aquí —dijo el primer lugar teniente con un asentimiento hacia Ash, que inclinó la cabeza en respuesta—. Estamos listos para partir hacia Tir Na Nog, con su aprobación.

—Entonces vamos. No debemos hacer esperar a Mab. —Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera responder, ella se dirigio hacia adelante con la cabeza arriba y la espalda recta como Fix había indicado. El paso de una reina, real y confiada. Después de un momento, Ash se puso a caminar a su lado. Podía sentir que quería decir algo, argumentar con ella, pero se mantuvo en silencio y no sacó de nuevo el tema durante el largo y frío viaje a Invierno.

Para decirlo suavemente, la Corte de la reina de Invierno no era su lugar favorito en Nunca jamás. La última vez que había estado en Tir Na Nog, había sido para recibir la noticia mas dolorosa que una madre podría recibir, la muerte de uno de sus hijos.

Dios, fue tan ingenua, pensó, mirando las estalactitas cristalinas rodar por las ventanas del carruaje. El palacio de Mab residía en una caverna de hielo enorme, el techo tan alto que no podía verse a través de la oscuridad. Tuvo suerte de no ser comida el primer día que estuvo allí. Si pudiera volver a ese momento y hablar con ella misma, probablemente se abofetearía. Pensando en esa chica tímida e insegura ahora la hacía suspirar. _Meghan no puedes permitirte el lujo de llevar tu corazón en tu manga nunca más. No en la Corte de Invierno. Tú eres la Reina de Hierro. Tienes a un reino entero contando con que seas fuerte._

El palacio quedó a la vista a través de las ventanas del carruaje, un castillo prístino, azul glacial con hielo colgando en cada torre, recubrimiento cada paso, tan hermoso como mortal. Al igual que su reina. Quien, admitiéndolo, no estaba muy complacida con ella por casarse con su favorito—y ahora único—hijo.

Miró a Ash, que estaba mirando hacia el palacio, sus ojos distantes y su rostro en blanco. Recordando, igual que ella. Sintio una punzada de tristeza, empatía y culpa. Esto tenía que ser duro para él.

—Hey. —Toco el dorso de su palma, donde una banda de oro entrelazado con enredaderas y hojas de plata le rodeaba el tercer dedo, un gemelo del suyo. Se volvió casi con aire de culpabilidad y le sonrió—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —él asintió—. Estoy bien. Solo... —Señaló fuera de la ventana, hasta las agujas heladas que asoman por encima de los tejados y se encogió de hombros—. Recuerdos.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

—¿La Corte? ¿Las disputas y puñaladas por la espalda y la constante precaución de cuidar lo que decía o hacía? No lo creo. —Él bufó y ella sonrio, aliviada al oír eso.

—Pero... —Él suspiró, mirando por la ventana—. Hay algunas cosas que echo de menos. Vivi aquí mucho tiempo, conocía la Corte de Invierno mejor que cualquier otra persona. Todavía lo hago. Pero ahora... —frunció el ceño—. Ahora, cuando miro Tir Na Nog, todo lo que puedo ver son las piezas que faltan. La familia que ya no está allí. Sage se ha ido. Rowan se ha ido. —Sus ojos se nublaron, y pude sentir su pesar, el dolor del remordimiento y la culpa—. Nunca pensé que iba a extrañarlos. —Ash reflexionó en voz baja—. Nunca pensé que... yo sería el último de mi línea.

Tomo su mano entre las suyas, apretando con suavidad, la frescura del metal de su anillo de matrimonio rozando su piel. —Lo siento, Ash —susurró, mientras su mirada conmovedoramente brillante se posaba en ella—, puedo imaginar lo que es eso. Extraño a Isabel como loca y se que sin ti no podría haber seguido

—Es un poco diferente. —Ash me dio una leve sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos todavía—. nuestra familia se ama, harías lo que sea para mantenernos a salvo. Mi familia... bueno, ya la has visto. Nunca pude bajar mi guardia alrededor de mis hermanos, especialmente Rowan. Y Mab… —sacudió su cabeza— Mab fue siempre la Reina de Invierno, y nunca nos dejo olvidarlo.

—Pero todavía los extrañas.

—Sí —admitió—. Yo era parte de ese círculo. Era familiar, seguro. Pertenecía a ellos. Incluso con todos los juegos crueles que solíamos jugar, las innumerables veces que nos utilizamos el uno al otro, todavía sabía que Rowan, Sage y Mab siempre estarían allí. —Él miró hacia abajo a su mano, que seguía atrapada en las suyas—. Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. Mis hermanos se han ido, y la Corte de Invierno ya no me dará la bienvenida, no como lo hacía antes.

—¿Sintiendo nostalgia?

―Tir Na Nog ya no es mi casa. —Ash finalmente la miró de nuevo, encontrando su mirada. Sus ojos aligerándose, de vuelta al precioso plateado—. Estoy lloriqueando, ¿no? — dijo con mirada triste y negó con la cabeza—. No, no estoy nostálgico. Extraño a mi familia, pero mi casa es Mag Tuiredh, o donde sea que desees gobernar. Nunca jamás, el Reino de hierro, incluso el mundo de los mortales, no me importa. Meghan... —Se movió más cerca, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y una mano se elevó a acariciar su mejilla—. Mi casa... está contigo.

 _Maldita sea, no llores, Meghan_. se mordio el labio para contener las lágrimas. No sería bueno mostrarse en la Corte de Invierno con los ojos llorosos, pero a veces Ash la sorprendía con calmadas y sinceras declaraciones como esta y no podía evitarlo.

—Lo siento —murmuró él, confundiendo sus lágrimas con remordimiento, tal vez—. Voy a dejar de hablar de la Corte de Invierno. Sabía que tenía que volver y enfrentarme a Mab eventualmente. No deberías tener que escucharme seguir y seguir con esto…

—Ash —le interrumpio, poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, haciéndole arquear las cejas—. Sólo bésame.

Él sonrió. Deslizando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la atrajo hacía el, bajó la cabeza y acercó sus labios a los suyos.

Se besamos en ese carruaje oscuro, sus labios se movían con ritmo, los dos despreocupados de la ciudad Unseelie que estaba justo fuera de las ventanas. Ash era suave al principio, manteniéndose bajo control, pero cuando ella se apoyé en él y dejó besos alrededor de su mandíbula, gimió e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, susurrando su nombre. Lo empujó hacia la esquina, sus manos se enredaron en su pelo, las suyas pasaron a lo largo de su espalda, acercándolos más. Ahora sus besos eran hambrientos, devoradores. su lengua separo sus labios, barriendo el interior, se apartó para presionarlos en su cuello, haciéndola temblar y jadear. Su mano se deslizó por su pecho a su estómago magro y duro, luego la deslizó por debajo de la tela, rastreando sus costillas. Dio un tirón, exhalando entrecortadamente, antes de que sus labios fríos se abrazarán sobre los de ella otra vez.

Retrocediendo, la miró, sus ojos claros brillaban plateados en la oscuridad. —Mi reina —susurró, una mano alcanzándola hasta enmarcar su mejilla, haciendo a su estómago saltar y girar—. Te pertenezco a ti. No importa lo que Mab diga, no importa el tiempo que haya estado en Tir Na Nog, mi vida es tuya. Nada me hará dejar tu lado.

—Me vas a hacer llorar —le advirtió, mientras sus ojos se ponían borrosos de nuevo y su hermoso rostro se movió en la oscuridad como el agua—. Y Mab va a estar o muy feliz de verme llorando o muy disgustada con nosotros. —él se rió suavemente y la jalo cerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella en una feroz forma protectora. Su corazón latía con fuerza bajo sus dedos, y ella sentía el más ligero roce de sus labios contra su oreja.

—Te amo, Meghan —susurró y ella sollozo feliz, escondiendo la cara en su camisa. Ash la abrazó, apoyando su barbilla encima de su cabeza, mirando por la ventana—. No tengo que ocultar nada nunca más —murmuró encima de ella, sonando contento y desafiante al mismo tiempo—. No de Mab, ni de nadie. Déjemenos hablar y mirar. Este Elysium va a ser muy diferente.

El carro se sacudió y estremeció parando en la parte delantera de las puertas del Palacio de Invierno. Ash a regañadientes la dejó ir mientras se movía hacia atrás, poniéndola a ella por delante. El conductor del carruaje saltó de la silla y abrió la puerta para ellos, dejando entrar un remolino de viento frío. Ash salió primero, luego se volvió hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar.

—¿Listo para esto? —Le pregunto, saliendo al frío y nevado patio. Carámbanos colgaban de todos lados y el aire era frío y mordaz. Oh, sí, el precioso clima Unseelie. Recordaba esto bastante bien. Glitch y un escuadrón de caballeros de Hierro dieron un paso adelante, flanqueándolos, listos para seguirnos. Ash asintió con la cabeza, ofreciendo su brazo y juntos entraron en el frío dominio de Mab.

Lo primero que notó, mientras cruzában el patio lleno de estatuas congeladas y cristales enormes, multicolores, era que estaba lleno de feys de invierno. Teniendo en cuenta que era el corazón del territorio Unseelie, lo que no era sorprendente, pero lo que la hizo desconfiar era el hecho de que todos estaban mirándolos. Hadas nobles los miraban con sonrisas apenas ocultas, duendes y Redcaps los seguían hambrientamente, aunque todavía manteniendo su distancia de los caballeros, y bogies que acechaban en las sombras, vigilando atentamente a su paso.

El brazo de Ash estaba tieso en el brazo de ella mientras hacían su camino a través del patio, haciéndoles caso omiso y sin embargo sin poder ignorar su inhumana audiencia. Cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras del palacio, uno de los nobles, un hada larguirucha con el cristalino cabello erizado, le dio a Ash un saludo burlón y murmuro sarcásticamente "Príncipe". Ash no lo reconoció y su cara se quedó en blanco. La máscara del Príncipe de Invierno.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos estaban aquí para ver a la reina y su esposo supuestamente mortal. No para ser amables o educados, sino para probar la debilidad, preguntándose si esta reina mitad humana sería fácil de manipular y desarmar. Y estaban también aquí para ver a Ash, para ver si su antiguo príncipe de hielo era tan débil como un simple mortal. Lo qué haría de igual manera a la reina a la que servía débil.

Oh, esto tenía que terminar. Aquí y ahora. No sólo por el futuro de su reino, también para que Ash tuviera paz en Tir Na Nog, iba a tener que probarse a sí mismo ante estas personas. Demostrarle a todo el mundo que ni la Reina de Hierro ni su caballero—a pesar de que ambos tenían sangre mortal—nunca podrían ser subestimados.

—Ash —susurro mientras se acercában a la cima de la escalera—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije esta mañana sobre no meterte en ningún duelo?

—Sí.

Habían llegado a la cima de la escalera, a unos metros de distancia de la puerta abierta al pasillo y lo detuvo. Glitch y los caballeros se detuvieron también, pero hice una seña para que siguieran adelante. Glitch le dio una mirada de preocupación, pero hizo una reverencia y pasó a través del arco, deteniéndose al otro lado a esperarlos

se volvio a su caballero, que parecía vagamente preocupado, también. —Me retracto. La multitud detrás de nosotros busca problemas. Quiero que los complazcas.

Ash parpadeó. —¿Quieres que empiece una pelea? —Preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Ahora? —Cuando asentí con la cabeza, frunció el ceño y bajó la voz—. Mab y Oberon esperan por nosotros —dijo—. Puede enviar un mensaje equivocado si vas sola.

—Puedo manejarlo. —Miró a la multitud en la parte inferior de las escaleras, viendo sus anchas sonrisas, sus miradas hambrientas y sentio su decisión crecer—. Soy la Reina de Hierro, debo enfrentar a los otros mandatarios sola en primer lugar. Y quiero que envíes otro mensaje, Ash. La Corte Unseelie está sin duda preguntándose si su antiguo príncipe es tan fuerte como era antes. Están curiosos por ver si un simple mortal puede protegerse a sí mismo y a su reina en la Corte de Invierno. Si hay alguna duda, se correrá la voz y las demás Cortes podrían ver a la Corte Hierro como débil, fácil de explotar. —Extendio la mano y le apretó el brazo, sonriendo ferozmente—. Esa duda termina aquí. Quiero que te asegures de que todo el mundo sepa que no somos débiles, que el caballero de la Reina de Hierro es alguien con el que no querrás cruzarte. Jamás.

Los ojos de Ash brillaban, la sombra de una cruel sonrisa cruzó por su cara. —Como ordene, mi reina —dijo en voz baja, apenas ocultando su alegría—. Voy a llevar a cabo sus deseos. Envía a Mab y Oberon mis disculpas. Me uniré a ti tan pronto como me sea posible.

Asintio y entro por la puerta, señalando con la cabeza a Glitch para que la siguiera, dejando a su caballero detrás a que se enfrentara a la multitud al final. Oyó el roce de su espada de hielo mientras fue desenvainada y los gritos de la turba en el patio. Pasos resonando contra el suelo, sin duda Hadas de Invierno revolviéndose para atacar... o escapar. Sintió una ráfaga helada de glamour, probablemente de Ash, y otro grito de estupefacción.

—¿Qué eres? —Algo aulló, y luego hubo un destrozo y el sonido tintineante de carámbanos rotos en el suelo. Una risa resonó, la risa de Ash, jubiloso y desafiante, que la hizo detener.

¿Qué eres?

Una buena pregunta. Una que se había preguntado en más de una ocasión.

Otro grito resonó en la puerta. siguió hacia abajo a la sala con Glitch y los caballeros mientras el clamor de la batalla resonó detrás de ella, seguido de gritos de dolor y consternación. Y sonrió para sus adentros. Lo que fuese que sea Ash, él era el mejor en lo que hacía. No le tomaría mucho tiempo.

.

.

. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 ** _he decido dividir el capitulo porque estaba enorme así que disfruten y lean mas adelante quizá le encuentren mas sentido que ahora pero es importante para la historia... lo juro_**


	12. Chapter 11 Profecia segunda parte

_Disclaimer: Los vengadores y personajes de IRON FEY no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Marvel y Julie Kagawa respectivamente, la historia y algunos otros personajes por el contrario son totalmente míos ;)_

El Elysium de este año se celebra en salón de baile de la reina Mab y el lugar ya estaba lleno de hadas. Dejé a Glitch y a los caballeros en el salón junto a la entrada, y un Oscuro heraldo anunció su llegada en tonos claros y altos: —Su Majestad Meghan Chase, monarca de Mag Tuiredh, soberana de los territorios de Hierro y Reina de las Hadas de Hierro.

Hizo una pausa, como si esperara anunciar a Ash también, pero por supuesto Ash no estaba con ella en ese momento. Después de un instante, el heraldo asintió con la cabeza, y ella entró en la habitación, a través de las miradas de docenas de hadas.

Una larga mesa blanca esperaba al final de la sala, con tres figuras ya sentados y dos espacios vacíos más abajo. La reina Mab, el rey Oberon y la reina Titania la esperaban mientras caminaba por la habitación, con la espalda recta y la barbilla en alto.

—Meghan Chase. —El saludo de Mab no podría ser exactamente llamado una bienvenida. La monarca Unseelie se sentaba en medio de la mesa, con el cabello negro y largo con un estilo elegante encima de la cabeza, clavado en su lugar con carámbanos—. Cuán fortuito de tu parte unirte a nosotros.

—Reina Mab —dijo cortésmente, y asintio hacía su padre, a su izquierda—. Lord Oberón, Lady Titania. —La Reina de Verano frunció los labios y la ignoró deliberadamente, pero Oberon le dio una solemne sacudida de su cabeza. No era desagradable, pero realmente no la reconocía como una hija, tampoco. Ahogó un suspiro. Esta Iba a ser una larga noche.

—¿Dónde está Ash? —Preguntó Mab, su oscura mirada brillando en la puerta detrás de ella—. ¿No ha venido? ¿No está ansioso de ver a su antigua corte y amigos? —Su voz bajó, volviéndose ligeramente peligrosa—. ¿Nos ha olvidado tan rápido?

—No, reina Mab. Ash está aquí. —Fue rápida para tranquilizarla, sabiendo que Mab lo tomaría como un insulto fácilmente y mantendría el rencor para siempre—. Él fue... retrasado... por unos minutos en el patio. Estoy segura de que estará aquí pronto.

—Ya veo. —Mab se echó hacia atrás, aparentemente calmada—. Bien. Deseo escuchar cómo le va a Ash en el reino envenenado.

Estaba a punto de responder que Ash estaba haciéndolo muy bien, gracias, cuando todas las luces del lugar —las antorchas, las arañas de carámbano, destellaron azules en las columnas—tintinearon y se apagaron.

Gruñidos y gritos de alarma llenaron el aire. Sillas volcadas mientras las hadas se ponían de pie, sacando armas y mirando a las sombras. Meghan se volvio en busca de peligros ocultos, por cualquier cosa estúpida o loca para atacar durante el Elysium cuando las hadas más poderosas de todo Nunca jamás estaban en la misma habitación.

—¡Silencio! —Mab se puso de pie, su voz resonando a través de la oscuridad y al instante todo quedó completamente mudo. Podrías haber oído caer un alfiler—. Quien sea el responsable de esto pronto deseará no haber nacido —gruñó todavía en la oscuridad—. No me va a avergonzar en mi propia corte en medio del Elysium. ¡Muéstrate, ahora!

Agitó la mano, y las luces se encendieron de nuevo, velas y lámparas de araña tintinearon a la vida. Las hadas de la habitación parpadearon y se encogieron, mirando a su alrededor, temerosos de los atacantes y uno de otro.

No notaron inmediatamente a la anciana mujer de pie en el medio de la habitación, donde nada había estado antes. Pero la reina de hierro la vio casi de inmediato y su estómago se volvió frío con temor.

El oráculo, desigual, lleno de polvo y tan frágil como periódicos viejos, movieron las huecas fosas de sus ojos hacía ella y no miraron hacia otro lado. oyo el agudo grito de Titania, al igual que los elfos cuando descubrieron a la antigua criatura de pie en medio de ellos y tomaron distancia de ella como si tuviera una enfermedad. Pero la mirada ciega del oráculo nunca vaciló y pareció flotar sobre el suelo como un polvoriento fantasma, hasta que estuvo a pocos metros de ella.

—Oráculo —dijo Mab en voz plana—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cuál es el significado de este disturbio?

El oráculo ignoró a la monarca de Invierno, sin embargo, moviéndose cerca de ella. — Meghan Chase —susurró, y el hedor de siglos y el polvo llenaban el aire, con olor a una fosa o una tumba—. Reina de Hierro. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Oráculo? —ella estaba erguida, manteniendo la voz calmada.

—La vieja Anna trae una advertencia —susurró el oráculo—. Una que ha sido ignorada antes. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, Meghan Chase? A ti y a tu príncipe de Invierno. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije que pasaría?

Un murmullo recorrió la sala, y agudizó el resplandor de Mab; podía sentir abrazando la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Sendos golpes erizaron mi piel, pero me mantuve firme mi voz. —No. —dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante—. Usted nos dijo un montón de cosas, y te di lo que pude. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, para salvar a mi familia. Eso era todo lo importante.

—¿Te acuerdas? —Insistió el oráculo—. ¿O no lo haces? La única cosa a la que te negaste a darte por vencida. Lo que le causaría nada más que dolor. ¿Te acuerdas ahora, Meghan Chase?

Por un segundo, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Entonces se di cuenta y si no fuera por los cientos de hadas observando, incluidos los gobernantes de los demás tribunales, se hubiera caído cuando sus rodillas cedieron. Se acordó de sus palabras, de hace mucho tiempo, cuando había ido por primera vez a Faery. Ella había cambiado un recuerdo por su ayuda, pero eso no era lo único que el oráculo había querido.

¿No vas a renunciar a ello, a pesar de que no te traerá nada más que dolor?

―Oh, Dios —dijo en voz baja

—Sí —susurró el oráculo, y levantó una mano seca, señalándola—. Sabes de lo que hablo. Y hay que tomar una decisión, Reina de Hierro. Tu descendencia podrá unir las Cortes o bien las destruirá. Yo lo he visto. Sé que una de esas cosas va a suceder.

—No —le dijo con voz temblorosa. Nadie en la habitación parecía oírlas ahora. Era como si estuvieran en su propio pequeño mundo, el oráculo y ella, y todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido en el olvido.

La bruja marchita la miraba con los agujeros despiadados de su rostro. —Tú sabes que digo la verdad, Meghan Chase —el oráculo continuó—. Tu sabes el gran poder que descansa en el interior de tus hijos. El poder que podrá destruir, transformar todo lo que conocemos en polvo. Pero no todo está perdido. —Levantó una garra arrugada—. Tengo una propuesta para ti. Tenemos que hablar más, pero no aquí. No así. —Ella retrocedió, pero los pozos huecos de sus ojos nunca abandonaron su rostro—. El tiempo es la esencia. Encuéntrame. Tienes amigos que te mostraran el camino. Te estaré esperando y a tu decisión.

Un viento repentino se precipitó a través de la sala de baile, empujando velas y candelabros que se estrellaron contra el suelo en una cacofonía de sonar. Las hadas saltaron y gritaron y para el momento en que Mab restableció el orden y cuando volvió a encender las luces de nuevo, el oráculo se había ido.

—¡Explícate, Reina de Hierro!

Temblando, se volvio a enfrentar a la monarca Unseelie, de pie y mirándola por encima de la mesa. Los ojos de Mab brillaron con desconfianza y Oberon no se veía muy tranquilizador, tampoco. Titania, por supuesto, la miraban como si estuviera esperando que su cabeza explotase.

Pero ahora eran la menor de sus preocupaciones. Las palabras del oráculo resonaron en su cabeza, una y otra vez, tambaleándose con las consecuencias.

Hacia mucho tiempo que había olvidado que un mal asechaba a sus hijos y ahora que solo le quedaba uno, tenia que protegerlo

—Me tengo que ir.

Eso no fue bien recibido. Mab se enderezó, cada centímetro erizado en la ofensa. — ¿Te atreves, Reina de Hierro? —Ella preguntó con su voz aterradoramente suave—. ¿Te atreves a insultarme en mi propia corte? ¿En frente de mi gente? —Entrecerró los ojos negros, y se inclinó sobre la mesa, revestimiento de los vasos con hielo—. Me dirás lo que está pasando, o te prepararás para la ira del Invierno.

La miró hacia abajo. ―No, Reina Mab. No va a amenazarme o a mi reino por esto. — Mab no se movió, pero ella podía percibir su sorpresa, la hija de Oberon ya no era una pequeña niña cobarde. Hizo un gesto a la habitación detrás de ellos—. Has oído lo que el oráculo dijo, esto afecta a todos las cortes, no sólo al mío. No me adheriré a algún protocolo ridículo y anticuado, cuando mi reino podría estar en peligro.

—La chica tiene razón, Lady Mab —dijo Oberon, finalmente saliendo en su defensa. Más vale tarde que nunca, supongo—. Un pedido del oráculo no puede ser ignorado. Si sabe algo que pone en peligro la estabilidad de las cortes, tenemos que estar preparados.

—¿Y qué de Ash? —Espetó Mab, un poco malhumorada ahora—. No he visto a mi hijo desde hace meses. La Reina de Hierro toma decisiones que los afecta a ambos. ¿Qué piensa Ash en todo esto?

—Ash —dijo una voz fría y profunda, de repente en su hombro—. Corresponde a la decisión de su reina.

No se movio, aunque su corazón dio un salto y quería echar un vistazo hacia él. Pero mantuvo su mirada en la monarca Unseelie en frente de ellos. —Ash —dijo Mab, cambiando su atención a su caballero, de pie a lado de la reina de hierro —, no has estado en casa desde hace meses. ¿No te importa que tu reina este rompiendo las antiguas tradiciones del Elysium? ¿No te importa que tener que enfrentar a tu propia corte, si se trata de una guerra entre nosotros?

Sintio una llamarada de furia ante la manipulación de la Reina Unseelie, pero la voz de Ash se mantuvo en calma. —Esta ya no es mi casa, madre —dijo Ash con voz clara, asegurándose que todos lo oyeran—. Y si se va a la guerra, yo sería el primero en las líneas del frente, defendiendo a la Corte de Hierro.

Mab lucia atónita. Ella aprovecho su silencio para inclinarse y dar paso atrás. —Ahora nos iremos —les dijo a los gobernantes de Faery, ignorando a su corazón que latía con fuerza. De los tres, sólo Oberon asintió. Titania resopló con disgusto, y Mab continuo viéndola con su mirada oscura y misteriosa—. Me disculpo por las molestias, reina Mab, pero tenemos que volver a Mag Tuiredh. Por favor, discúlpenos.

—Olvidas a caso que teníamos un tema pendiente a tratar

—ya será en otra ocacion

—crei que la princesa Isabel era importante — eso la detuvo, no iba a permitir que cuestionaran el amor hacia su hija

—y lo es, pero ella murió y ahora hay un asunto importante que resolver reina mab

—nadie dijo que yo estuviera hablando de mi nieta, mas bien yo diría que de su pequeño retoño

—entonces porque mencionaste a la princesa Isabel… ni siquiera es probable que esa niña siga con vida

—pero que poco informada estas querida… crei que tu perro fiel te mantenía al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, ya veo que no… pues bien, debes saber que esa niña la princesa Isabel está viva, solo te lo notifico, porque ella será mi heredera al trono, una princesa de invierno… ah y permíteme agradecer los servicios de tu fiel lugar teniente Glitch

El aludido únicamente se limito a bajar la vista, sabia que su reina estaría molesta, pero no se arrepentia de proteger a su adorada Caroline.

—bien si es todo lo que tenias que decir , nos retiramos

Y, sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y salio del salón de baile con Ash a su lado, sintiendo la mirada helada de la reina de invierno clavando en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Esa fue la parte fácil.

Tan pronto como estuvieron en el pasillo, fuera de la vista y sonido de los gobernantes, Ash se volvió hacia ella, con sus ojos plateados brillando. —Oí la conmoción en la sala de baile —dijo, su voz baja e intensa, nada parecida a la fría indiferencia, que mostró ante Mab—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué nos vamos del Elysium? ¿Qué está pasando, Meghan?

Las piernas le temblaban. Ahora que estaba lejos de los gobernantes, las palabras del oráculo regresaron a toda prisa, amenazando con ahogarla. No podía pensar, no podía explicar. Necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, para resolver esto. Ash tenía que saber, él era la otra parte de la ecuación, pero la Corte Unseelie no era el lugar para dar este tipo de noticias. No podía decirle ahora. No así.

—En casa, Ash —dijo finalmente, desesperada por salir de Tir Na Nog, de vuelta a la comodidad familiar de su reino—. Por favor. Te lo diré todo en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Él no era feliz, pero concedió sus deseos, aunque podía sentir sus ojos en ella durante todo el viaje de regreso a Mag Tuiredh.

Glitch no dijo nada cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente al palacio y nadie trató de detenerla mientras caminaba por los pasillos, incluso los gremlins, que normalmente pululan a mí alrededor como perritos felices y psicóticos cuando entraba a una habitación, se mantuvieron a distancia. Sólo Ash siguió con ella, sin decir nada, aunque sabía que le pondría fin al segundo que llegáran a su habitación. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a decirle.

—Está bien —dijo Ash, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de ellos—, guarde silencio el tiempo suficiente. ¿Qué está pasando, Meghan? ¿Qué sucedió en el Elysium?

Su boca se secó. Se acerco a las puertas de cristal a través de la habitación, las abrio y salio al balcón, respirando el aire de la noche. Más allá, Mag Tuiredh, la ciudad de las hadas de hierro, brillaban bajo la luna llena. Su ciudad. Sus hadas de hierro. El reino que había jurado proteger de cualquier y toda amenazas, desde fuera... y dentro.

—Meghan. —Ash estaba detrás de ella en el marco de la puerta, con voz firme y suplicante—. Por favor. Dime lo que está pasando.

Tomo una respiración profunda y volvio a entrar en el dormitorio.

—Yo... tuvimos una visita inesperada —comenzo. Ash llegó a su lado, sin molestarse en cerrar las puertas del balcón y una fría brisa acerina movió las cortinas—. En el salón de baile. Era el oráculo. Ella apareció de la nada y asustó a todo el mundo. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

—Me acuerdo. —dijo Ash, sonando perplejo—. Nueva Orleans. Fuimos a ese cementerio para obtener una Prenda para ella, para intercambiarla por tu memoria. La Iglesia Grim nos persiguió hasta el final del borde de los jardines. ¿Qué te dijo?

Agarro el respaldo de una silla para mantenerme erguida. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra sus costillas, y apenas podía decir las palabras. —Ella... ella vino a mí con una advertencia. Ella me recordó que a lo que me negué a renunciar no traerá nada más que dolor. Que… —su estómago se revolvió, tragó saliva y continuó en un susurro—… que mi descendencia o bien unirá a las cortes, o las destruirá.

—¿Lo que estás...? —Ash se detuvo. Me miró fijamente. Sentí la energía de la sala de cambiar el momento en que lo entendió.

—Meghan. —Su voz era tranquila y controlada, pero muchas emociones se arremolinaban justo debajo de la superficie—. ¿Hablas de Kerrian?

Me estremecí y cerré los ojos, sin saber si reír o llorar o gritar. —Creo que sí.

Ash exhaló lentamente. Lo oí sentarse, de repente, en la cama.

Cerró los ojos y espero.

—¿Qué más te dijo el oráculo? —susurro finalmente Ash, sonando aturdido.

—Ella tiene una proposición para mí —Le contestó, con miedo de enfrentarlo, darle la cara. Asustada de ver miedo, desilusión o decepción en sus ojos—. Quiere que la encuentre, dijo que tengo "amigos que me pueden mostrar el camino". Dijo que estaría esperando por mí, y mi decisión.

—¿Decisión? —Escuchó el ceño en su voz—. ¿Qué clase de decisión?

—Ella no lo dijo. —Ella estaba temblando, tratando de contener las lágrimas de frustración. Necesitaba ser fuerte, pero acababa de recibir las noticias de que su único hijo estaba involucrado, y no sólo eso, su hijo podría llegar a destruir todo por lo que había trabajado tan duro en proteger—. No tuve la oportunidad de preguntar sobre los detalles —le dijo, tratando de mantener su voz firme—. Después de recordarme la pequeña profecía, desapareció, y decidí que era hora de ir a casa, sin importar lo que los otros gobernantes pensaran.

—Hey. —La baja y tranquilizadora voz de Ash finalmente me hizo girar. Se sentó al borde de la cama, sus ojos y cara tranquilos y me tendió una mano—. Ven aquí un momento.

Dio un paso adelante y puso su mano en la suya. La acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, presionando su frente contra mi estómago. —Estoy aquí —murmuró, mientras daba un débil sollozo y se inclinaba sobre él, abrazándolo con alivio—. No estás sola en esto. Vamos a averiguarlo.

Enterró su cara en su cabello, dejando que las hebras frescas y suaves cepillaran sus mejillas. Él era su roca, lo único en lo que podía apoyarse mientras que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. —Creo que causé una impresión bastante fuerte—murmuro, finalmente empezando a sentirse un poco más firme, como si el piso no se resquebrajaba bajo sus pies—. Sólo espero ser invitada de nuevo después de esto. Mab nunca me perdonara por salir de ello.

Lo sentio sonreír. —Ella lo superará.

—¿Eso crees?

—No realmente.

Gimio, y ambos guardaron silencio.

Se quedaron así un rato, abrazados, ofreciendo comodidad y apoyo, aún perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ash estaba tranquilo, ella se preguntó qué estaría pensando, si estaba tan aterrorizado como ella.

No podía preguntarle todavía. Seguía sin saber cómo se sentía con ello.

—¿Cuando quieres salir? —murmuró Ash largamente. Y su voz, aunque se estrechó muy ligeramente al principio, se mantuvo estable al final. Tomó una respiración profunda.

—Esta noche —le dijo—. No creo que sea capaz de dormir hasta que todo esto se resuelva. —Él asintió, y ella se alejó para pasearse por la habitación. Ash la miró silenciosamente desde la cama—. Aunque, ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo encontrar al oráculo —reflexionó, volviéndose para enfrentarse a él—. Ella no dijo dónde iba a estar. Me imagino que podría volver al Museo Voodoo en Nueva Orleans…

—No la vas a encontrar allí, humana.

Se volvio, su corazón salto ante la voz familiar, aburrida. A través de las puertas abiertas, se recortaba contra el cielo nocturno, una silueta de un gato gris peludo sentado en el balcón, que los miraba con ojos dorados.

El gato gris bostezó, sin dejarse impresionar, y le dio a su pata un par lamidas.

—Hola, Reina de Hierro. —Grimalkin suspiró, como si este encuentro estuviera invadiendo su valioso tiempo—. Nos reunimos una vez más. Más pronto de lo que había previsto, pero supongo que era de esperarse. —Sacudió la peluda cabeza, contemplándolos. —¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes puede mantenerse fuera de los problemas por lo menos en una sola estación?

Ash se levantó del colchón, con una expresión cautelosa y perpleja. —¿Cómo entraste aquí, gato? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Grimalkin olió.

—Escale.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir.

Ella se dio cuenta entonces de lo que Ash estaba diciendo. —Espera un minuto, —se volvio, cambiando hacia el balcón, donde el gato la miraba perezosamente—. ¿Cómo eres capaz de estar aquí, Grim? No eres un hada de Hierro, y aún así no puedes estar en Mag Tuiredh sin ser envenenado y estoy segura de que no hiciste el viaje al Fin del Mundo por ti mismo. — Grimalkin resopló, como si tal fuese un pensamiento muy ofensivo—. ¿Cómo haces esto? — Seguio, frunciendo el ceño—. Y si dices: "Soy un gato" te juro que te lanzo por el balcón.

Grimalkin estornudó con diversión. —No te preocupes, humana. —afirmó, poniendo sus ojos en ella—. No estoy en peligro. Es todo parte del trato que hice con el ex teniente de Hierro.

—¿Ironhorse?

—Mmm, sí. —Grimalkin pasó una pata sobre su oreja—. Tú puedes decir que su espíritu... umm... todavía habita el amuleto que adquirí, el tiempo en que se mantenga intacto, estoy exento del veneno del Reino de Hierro. —Bostezó otra vez, doblando sus bigotes—. No sé cuánto tiempo va a durar, cuánto tiempo tengo en el reino de Hierro, pero el ex teniente era una de las hadas más fuertes, después de todo. Su último deseo fue protegerte, incluso si no podía estar allí por sí mismo. —Él olió y bostezó otra vez, mostrando un latigazo de dientes puntiagudos—. Aún así, no creo que dure para siempre y desde luego no tengo la intención de permanecer aquí por más tiempo del que tengo que hacerlo. El tiempo es la esencia. — Sacudiendo la cola y la miró—. ¿Vamos a seguir adelante con ello, entonces?

—Entonces, ya sabes —dijo Ash detrás de ella—. Sabes sobre la profecía del oráculo.

—Ustedes los humanos son tan adeptos a afirmar lo obvio.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —Le preguntó—. ¿A dónde iremos?

Grimalkin me miró parpadeando.

—Sí —ronroneó él, sosteniendo su mirada—. Y no pediré ningún favor para llevarte allí. De eso ya se han encargado. Estoy aquí para guiar a la Reina de Hierro, su caballero y a otro a través del Wyldwood, a un lugar llamado el árbol de los deseos.

La reina se dio cuenta por la forma en que Ash se quedó inmóvil que sabía sobre este lugar. — ¿El árbol de los deseos? La ultima vez que estuvimos ahí casi morimos —le dijo, mirándolo.

—¿De verdad quieren discutir sobre ello? —dijo Grimalkin, antes de que Ash pudiera contestar—. Estamos perdiendo tiempo. Debemos encontrarnos con el otro antes de que se acabe la noche y si no nos apuramos, perderemos nuestra ventana. Vamos. —Se puso de pie, agitando su pomposa cola—. Voy a estar esperándolos en el borde sur del Wyldwood, pasado el puente al Reino de Hierro. Date prisa, humana.

Y de esa manera tan glamorosa de Grimalkin, desapareció.

Ash y ella gastaron unos minutos para cambiarse—ella a sus jeans y un jersey, él en su abrigo negro y largo—y en llamar apropiadamente a Glitch a la habitación. El primer teniente no estaba contento sobre que atravesara el Wyldwood en mitad de la noche. Era la reina de hierro, tenía responsabilidades con su pueblo y su reino. ¿Qué pasaba si no regresaba?

—Regresare —le aseguró, agarrando su espada de la pared y poniéndola alrededor de su cintura. La hoja de acero curvada se acomodó contra mi cadera. Nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso en el Wyldwood—. Ash estará conmigo. No habrá nada ahí que nos impida volver. Tengo que hacer esto, Glitch. Y cuando regrese tu y yo hablaremos sobre lo que dijo Mab. Confío en que te encargaras de las cosas mientras no estamos.

Glitch no parecía muy convencido, pero se inclinó. —Sí, su majestad.

—Vamos —le dijo a Ash, quien esperaba tranquilamente al lado del balcón, con la espada a su lado—. No quiero estar lejos más tiempo del que tenga que estarlo.

Se acercó al balcón y puso las manos en la barandilla, haciendo caso omiso de la ciudad que se extendía como un mapa de estrellas. En su lugar, cerró los ojos, llamo a su glamour, la magia de Verano y Hierro se arremolinaba a través de cada parte de ella, atándola al reino. Era la esencia de la ciencia, la lógica y la tecnología, pero también de la naturaleza, la calidez y la vida. Era como si pudiera observar un reloj y ver cada engranaje complejo que lo hacía girar y funcionar y también la esmerada atención a los detalles que se ajustaban a su belleza y funcionalidad a la perfección. Era como si pudiera oír una canción y escuchar las líneas rígidas y las notas perfectamente calculadas que componían la partitura, cuidadosamente tejida a través de la emoción pura de la música en sí.

Y era como podía sentir a sus hadas de hierro. Como si centrándose en su conciencia hacia afuera, pudiera sentir sus pensamientos y sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

Envió su glamour a través del castillo, zarcillos invisibles llegaron, buscando. Sintio a Glitch, caminando de nuevo al corredor, su preocupación por ella cuidadosamente oculta. Sintio a los guardias, de pie rígidos en sus puestos, sin darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Cogio repuntes frenéticos de movimiento de los gremlins, corriendo alrededor de los muros del palacio, buscando constantemente problemas. Sigui buscando, moviéndose a través de las paredes, buscando más y más hasta que... allí. En la torre más oriental, colgando soñolientas en las piedras ásperas, estaban las criaturas que estaba buscando.

Envié un pulso suave a través de su conexión y los sintio responder, zumbando con entusiasmo ya despertando. Abriendo sus ojos, se aparto de la barandilla, y un momento después dos insectos planeadores estaban arrastrándose por la pared y sentándose en el borde del balcón, parpadeando con sus grandes y multifacéticos ojos hacía ellos.

Miró a Ash. —¿Listo?

Asintió. —Después de ti.

Caminó hasta el borde de la terraza, sostuvo los brazos hacía los lados, y uno de los gliders inmediatamente se arrastró hasta su espalda, doblando sus delgadas patas articuladas alrededor de su cintura. Parándose encima de la barandilla, agarró las patas delanteras del insecto y se lanzo fuera de la torre, sintiendo una oleada de presión del viento en el cabello. Las alas del glider cogían las corrientes de aire, precipitándose hacia arriba, y disparándose en Mag Tuiredh, sus luces distantes brillaban debajo

Ash se abalanzó a su lado, su propio glider zumbando con entusiasmo al de ella, como si no se hubieran visto en días, en lugar de segundos. Él le dio un asentimiento alentador y giraron los gliders en dirección al Wyldwood.

El árbol de los deseos, era una de las rarezas en Nunca jamás que sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y, como dice el viejo dicho, por lo general lo era. El árbol estaba en una de las regiones más profundas de la Wyldwood y era probablemente tan antiguo como la propia Nunca jamás. Había historias sobre seres humanos que van en misiones para encontrarlo, la leyenda afirma que si podías pasar a la serpiente gigante o dragón o lo que sea que estaba custodiando el árbol, podrías desear cualquier cosa que tu corazón desee.

Pero por supuesto, como con todas las cosas en Faery, el deseo nunca resulta de la forma en que el deseador espera. Un amante muerto podría volver a la vida sin memoria, o casado con un rival. La riqueza que el deseador deseó podría pertenecer a otra persona, alguien muy grande, muy potente y muy enfadado. Desear que alguien se enamore de ti casi asegura de que morirá poco después, o se volverá como un maniático obsesionado que todo lo que querrás hacer luego será escapar de ellos, maldiciendo el día que oíste sobre el árbol.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Grimalkin quiere encontrarse con nosotros allí? —le preguntó, mientras aterrizamos nuestros gliders un poco lejos de la orilla del límite del Reino de Hierro. Como el nuevo tratado dictaba, ningún hada de hierro podría cruzar la frontera hacia el Wyldwood sin permiso de Verano o Invierno. Como Reina de Hierro, probablemente podría haber ignorado el consentimiento esta vez, pero el tratado de paz todavía estaba nuevo y no quería hundirlo, entonces los obligaría por ahora. Los gliders hicieron decepcionados sonidos de chasquidos cuando les dijo que fueran a casa, pero con el tiempo se fueron en picada hacia Mag Tuiredh.

—Espero que él no espere que le pidamos un deseo a esa cosa. —continuo, mientras Ash exploraba el entorno, cuidadoso y en alerta como siempre—. He aprendido mi lección, gracias. Preferiría ir a tomar el té con Mab que pedir un deseo a algo que se llama el Árbol de los Deseos en el medio de Nunca jamás.

—No tienes idea de lo aliviado que estoy de oír que finalmente dices eso. —Ash seguía mirando alrededor del claro, luciendo solemne aparte de la sonrisa en su voz. Cuando lo miró, se volvió y la sonrisa finalmente se abrió paso—. No creo que vayamos a tener que preocuparnos por eso —dijo él con facilidad—. A pesar de que te aconsejaré que tengas cuidado. Después de todo es de Grimalkin de quien estamos hablando,.

—Sí. —Suspiró mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos, sin tocarse, pero siempre cerca—. Y no nos dirá nada hasta que esté bien y listo, y yo este a punto de estrangularlo.

La sonrisa de Ash se desvaneció cuando levantó la cabeza, inclinándolo hacia un lado como si escuchara algo. —¿Escuchaste eso? —Preguntó.

se quedaron en silencio. A través de los árboles, débil al principio, pero cada vez más constante, más fuerte, las voces se elevaron en el aire, gritos y maldiciones, mezcladas con el sonido metálico de las armas.

—Suena como una pelea —dijo Ash con calma y ella exhaló. Por supuesto que lo era. Este era Nunca jamás, donde nada era siempre simple.

—Vamos —murmuró, desenvainando su espada—, será mejor ver lo que está sucediendo. Te juro, que si atrapo más caballeros de Invierno cerca de la frontera, Mab va a tener un oído adolorido.

Se dirigieron hacia los árboles, que rápidamente se oscurecieron y enredaron mientras el Reino de Hierro se desvanecía en la oscuridad uniforme del Wyldwood. Los sonidos de la batalla se hicieron más fuertes, más coherentes, hasta que finalmente salimos de los árboles y nos detuvimos en el borde del mismo Wyldwood. Un gran abismo corría a lo largo del perímetro, separando el Wyldwood del Reino de Hierro, y un puente cruzaba el abismo entre ambos territorios. En un punto, el puente había sido hecho de madera, pero el Wyldwood lo seguía tumbando, como si no quisiera que nadie saliera o entrase en el Reino de Hierro. Así que, finalmente, habló con su padre, el Rey Oberon, y otro puente había sido construido, esta vez de piedra y clavado en el lugar por trolls y enanos de piedra. Enredaderas y vides seguían enroscadas alrededor de los pesados postes y rejas, pero los enanos conocían la piedra mejor que nadie, y este puente no se va a ninguna parte por un largo tiempo.

Sólo así.

Una pelea continuaba en pleno vigor en medio de ese puente, por lo menos, pensó que era una pelea. Podría haber sido un baile loco, por lo que sabía. Un pequeño puñado de hadas oscuras en máscaras de madera farfullaban y bailaban alrededor de una figura alta en el centro del puente. Lanzas volaron y se dio cuenta de que los hombres estaban tratando de apuñalar al forastero, que estaba haciendo un trabajo fantástico en esquivar o bloquear cada ataque con sus dagas. Su cabello brillaba con un rojo impactante en la oscuridad, y el corazón de la reina dio un salto a su garganta.

—¡Puck!

El hada pelirroja en el medio del caos le lanzó una rápida mirada. —¡Oh, hola, Meghan! —Robin Goodfellow se detuvo una fracción de segundo para luego mecerse hacia adelante esquivando de nuevo mientras un enano lo apuñalaba con la mirada—. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! ¡Y el chico-hielo está aquí, también! Qué casualidad, justo venía a buscarte. ¡Hey! —Él se agachó mientras una lanza volaba por encima de su cabeza—. ¡Por Dios, tómenlo con calma, chicos! Ya se los dije, fue un simple malentendido. —Los enanos hablaban con rabia y se lanzaron hacia delante, golpeando con sus armas. Puck hizo una mueca—. Uh, chico-hielo, ¿un poco de ayuda?

Ash instantáneamente sacó su brazo hacia atrás y envió volando dagas de hielo girando hacia el puente, golpeando varios del pequeño grupo, aunque no lo suficiente para matarlos. Ellos chillaron y se volvieron hacia nosotros, con los ojos oscuros litigándonos, luego saltaron hacia delante con las lanzas levantadas. Ella se tensó, pero al borde del Reino de Hierro, se detuvieron, mirando hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos. Acercándose lentamente, parloteaban entre sí en ese idioma extraño y desconocido antes de volverse para gritar algo a los pocos que aún pululaban alrededor de Puck. Hicieron una pausa y luego se acercó a balbucear el uno al otro en voz baja, señalándola con el dedo y luego a Puck.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Le susurró a Ash, que estaba siguiendo la extraña conversación con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Él suspiró.

—Son Aluxob —dijo, para su absoluta confusión—. Espíritus Mayas de la naturaleza. Ellos protegen los bosques antiguos de los Mayas, pero suelen ser bastante tolerante con los forasteros. —Él disparó una mirada a Puck—. A menos que el intruso les haya hecho algo que provocara su ira o agresión.

—Ah.

—¿Qué quiere decir, "ah"? —dijo Puck, manteniendo un cuidadoso ojo en sus anteriores atacantes—. Yo les dije antes, era un pequeño malentendido con un tocado antiguo y un antiguo cementerio. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era tan importante?

—Puck —Gimio, pero uno de los pequeños hombres se había deslizado cerca, observándolos con atención. Mientras esperaba, le dio una reverencia.

—¿Diosa? —preguntó de forma clara y aguda—. Tú... diosa del lugar, ¿sí?

Ella miro a los pequeños hombres, manteniendo una cara seria incluso mientras recordó la frase de una de sus películas favoritas. Cuando alguien te pregunta si eres una diosa, tu dices... ¡sí!

—Soy Meghan Chase, reina del Reino de Hierro. ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?

—Comanda —El Alux-lo que sea que venga después, señalo de nuevo a Puck—. Comanda a éste. Regresar lo que nos fue robado. Que lo regrese y nos vamos.

Ash suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Ella parpadeo al enano, luego se volvió a mirar a Puck. — ¿Qué les has robado?

—No lo robé ―dijo Puck, sonando ofendido—. Solo lo estaba tomando prestado por un tiempo. Iba a devolverlo.

—¡Puck!

—Está bien, está bien. Por Dios. —Buscando, Puck saco una larga pluma de su cabello. Brillaba mientras reflejaba la luz, un arco iris de colores diferentes, cambiando magníficamente en el viento. A regañadientes, se lo entregó al más cercano hombrecillo, que lo arrebató de sus dedos, frunciendo el ceño—. Hombre, toma una pluma a una serpiente y estás marcado de por vida. No es como si los arrojaran cada década más o menos.

El Aluxob le enseño los dientes a Puck, se inclinó hacia ella y tan rápido como habían llegado, se fundieron de nuevo en los árboles. Los miraron hasta que sus pequeñas formas habían desaparecido por completo enredados en las sombras, dejándonos a los tres solos en el borde del Wyldwood.

Por unos instantes, solo se miramos el uno al otro. La última vez que había visto a Puck, había sido la Megan Chase que aún tenía dos hijos, la chica a la que había cuidado durante años bajo las órdenes de mi padre, Oberón. Eso fue antes de que su hija se enamorara de la persona equivocada y perderla para siempre. Antes de todo ese dolor.

—Bueno. —Puck finalmente rompió el silencio, rascándose la parte trasera de su cuello—. Esto es incómodo. Y yo que pensaba que tendría que rescatarlos a ti y a chico-hielo de algo de nuevo. Así es como normalmente van estas pequeñas reuniones. —Le dio una tímida sonrisa y se puso incómodamente al lado del puente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. No estoy seguro de qué hacer aquí, su alteza. Te daría un abrazo, pero que podría ser lo adecuado, y hacer una reverencia sólo me parece extraño. Piensa que voy a pararme aquí y saludar. O bien, podría darte un saludo…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó a él, extendio la mano y tiro de él en un abrazo. Él vaciló sólo un segundo y luego me lo regresó con fuerza.

—Hey, princesa —murmuró mientras se separában y ella sonrio a su viejo y estúpido apodo. Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad entre ellos, o al menos estaba en camino. Su mirada voló a Ash, que estaba de pie con calma, mirándolos a ambos. Echo un vistazo a su caballero, pero no había nada frío y hostil en su expresión. Casi parecía feliz de ver a Puck. Casi.

—Así que, ¿cómo acabaste aquí? —Le preguntó, prometiéndose a ella misma sacarle el resto de esa historia más tarde. En este momento, tenía que centrarse en lo que estában haciendo.

Puck se rascó un lado de su cara. —Bueno, después del, umm, malentendido en Hokaido, decidí que probablemente debería poner cierta distancia entre las doncellas de nieve temperamentales y yo. Así que me dirigí hacia Belice y estuve hurgando en estas frescas ruinas mayas, cuando de repente el oráculo se apareció de la nada, siendo toda misteriosa y espeluznante. Creo que trató de asustarme con el polvo y el espectáculo de luces, pero yo he visto tantas cosas saltar y decir boo, que ahora es sólo un poco triste.

Lo miró fijamente. —¿El oráculo?

—Sí. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Ella dijo que tenía que volver rápidamente a Nunca jamás, porque tú y chico-hielo iban a necesitar mi ayuda pronto. No me dijo mucho más para, sólo que los tres teníamos que estar juntos para superar alguna gran cosa desagradable que viene en nuestro futuro. Naturalmente, pensé que los dos se habían metido en algún lío, así que aquí estoy. Uh, menos unos pocas autoestopistas que recogí en Belice. —Puck se cruzó de brazos, dándole una mirada apreciativa—. Entonces, ¿cuál es la gran emergencia, princesa? Tú y el chico-hielo se ven bien para mí, y Nunca jamás no se está desmoronando a nuestro alrededor. ¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo se, pero supongo que tiene que ver con Kerrian—dijo en voz baja, y vio las cejas de puck disparándose hacia su cabello. Brevemente, le explico lo que había pasado en el Elysium, la misteriosa aparición del oráculo y la invitación e instrucción de Grimalkin para reunirse con él en el Árbol de los Deseos. Para el momento en que había terminado, Puck seguía mirándola con la boca abierta, atónito por tal vez la segunda vez en toda su vida y se hubiera reído si la situación no fuese tan grave.

—Oh —Finalmente lo logró—. Eso es, uh... wow. Eso no es algo que oyes todos los días. No es exactamente lo que esperaba, aunque todo eso de la profecía se pone viejo después de un tiempo. —Se estremeció, pareciendo recobrar la compostura, y miró a Ash—. Por lo tanto, es el popular Primogénito de la profecía del Caos, ¿eh, chico hielo? Qué cliché. ¿Por qué nunca puede ser el tercer sobrino cuyo destino sea destruir el mundo?

Sintio una punzada de exasperación porque Puck estaba siendo tan ligero acerca del muy grave asunto, otra vez... pero así era Puck. Era su manera de hacerle frente a la situación.

Supuso que no podría culparlo. Acababa de soltarle una bomba bastante grande, no todos los días tu mejor amiga te dice que su único hijo podría ser futuro Destructor del Mundo.

Oh, genial, ahora ella estaba haciendo bromas.

Ash le dio a Puck una mirada cansada. —No sabemos nada todavía —dijo él, mirándola como si supiera lo que estaba pensando—. Tenemos que encontrar al oráculo y ver lo que puede decirnos, lo que está ofreciendo. Hasta entonces, es inútil preocuparse por algo que no ha sucedido todavía.

Ella maravilló que pudiera estar tan tranquilo.

—Bueno —dijo Puck alegremente, forzando una sonrisa bastante adolorida—, es como en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad? Tú, el chico-hielo y yo, el futuro de Nunca jamás pendiendo de un hilo... sólo tenemos que esperar a que aparezca Bolita y entonces va a ser perfecto.

—Él ya está aquí, Goodfellow. —Dijo una voz familiar detrás de ellos, sonando aburrido y ofendido a la vez—. Dónde he estado la mayor parte se su conversación, esperando que veas más allá de la punta de tu nariz.

—Sí. —Puck suspiró mientras todos se volvieron a enfrentar Grimalkin—. Como en los viejos tiempos.

.

.

.

—Así que... ¿por qué vamos al Árbol de los Deseos de nuevo? —pregunto Puck mientras seguían a Grimalkin a través de una sección del Wyldwood que era aún más oscura y enmarañada que la mayoría. Árboles hacinados, lianas y ramas entrelazadas enclaustraban como dedos cualquier camino. Hubiera sido difícil de atravesar, excepto que la vegetación enmarañada cambiaba y se desenrollaba para dejarlos pasar mientras ella se acercaba. Nunca jamás reconocía a una reina hada, Ash lo había explicado cuando paso por primera vez. Los gobernantes de las Cortes estaban todos, de alguna manera, ligados a la tierra, y Nunca jamás respondía a su propia presencia, incluso aquí en el Wyldwood.

—Oye, Bolita —llamo Puck cuando Grimalkin no le hizo caso—. Sé que puedes oírme. ¿Por qué vamos al maldito Árbol de los Deseos, de todos los lugares? ¿Esa espeluznante dama oráculo va a reunirse con nosotros allí?

—No lo hará.

—No lo hará —repitió Puck, arrugando la nariz—. Por supuesto que no lo hará. Eso tendría mucho sentido, ¿verdad? —Grimalkin no respondió, y Puck giro los ojos—. Así que, ¿dónde va a reunirse con nosotros, gato?

—La Laguna de los Sueños.

—Bueno, si alguien más está tan confundido como yo, que levante la mano —dijo Puck, poniendo su brazo en el aire—. ¿Tengo que hacer la pregunta obvia entonces? Si ella nos encontrara en la Laguna de los Sueños, ¿por qué diablos vamos al Árbol de los Deseos?

Grimalkin miró por encima del hombro, crispando la cola con desdén. —Yo pensaba que la respuesta era obvia, Goodfellow —dijo de una manera muy lenta con voz molesta—. Como recuerdas la Laguna de los Sueños queda en algún lugar dentro de los Briars. Muy dentro en los Briars y nunca en el mismo lugar dos veces. Para llegar normalmente uno tiene que tropezarse con ella accidentalmente. Y no quiero ir atravesar las espinas por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. El Árbol de los Deseos nos llevará mucho más rápido.

—¿Cómo? No me digas que vas a desear llevarnos allí. —Puck parecía ligeramente alarmado por un segundo y miró a Ash—. Eso no funcionó tan bien para nosotros la última vez, ¿eh, chico hielo?

Ash gruñó. —Tú fuiste quien pidió el deseo, Goodfellow. Creo recordar que dije que no lo hicieras. De todas las personas, deberías haberlo sabido mejor. Todo el mundo nos olvidó. —Suspiró Ash—. Todo Nunca jamás. Nadie recordaba quienes éramos, que alguna vez habíamos existido. —Le dirigió una mirada penetrante a Puck—. Casi me desvanezco, gracias a ti.

—Él nunca me dejará olvidar eso —le dijo a Meghan, Puck, girando sus ojos. Lo miró con alarma, e hizo una mueca—. Pero sí. Fue un dolor en el trasero conseguir invertir ese deseo. No es algo que me gustaría volver a hacer. Árbol de los Deseos igual a malas noticias. Y eso sin contar la estúpida cosa custodiándolo.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, Goodfellow. —Suspiró Grimalkin desde adelante—. No te preocupes por la redacción del deseo, yo me encargaré de eso. Todo de lo que tienes que preocuparte es llevar a la reina a través del centinela del árbol. Eso es por lo que estás aquí, supongo.

Un árbol estaba de pie en el centro del claro. Era grande y pálido, sin hojas, con ramas secas llegando hasta el cielo. Sin embargo, sólo las extremidades superiores eran visibles por encima de los anillos de una serpiente enorme enroscada alrededor del tronco. La enorme serpiente, negra y brillante con escamas gruesas, como una armadura, cambió su enorme cuerpo en una espiral aún más fuerte, que parecía como si quisiera sofocar al árbol. Podía ver su cabeza descansando sobre el suelo, el carneo de una víbora en forma de flecha y ojos rojos sin parpados. Una lengua bifurcada, casi tan larga como yo, se movió al saborear el aire.

—Por Dios, esa cosa se ha vuelto enorme —murmuró Puck, cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba a la criatura gigante—. No me acuerdo que haya sido la mitad de grande la última vez que la matamos, ¿verdad, chico-hielo?

—Oh. —Miró a Grimalkin, con calma lavándose sus patas en una roca cercana—. Esto es simplemente fabuloso. ¿Y esperas que matemos a esa cosa? Es del tamaño de Wal-Mart.

El gato bostezó.

—No espero que hagas nada, Reina de Hierro —dijo, examinando sus garras—. Estoy simplemente guiándote a donde necesitas ir. Si no deseas llegar a donde el oráculo y preguntar por el futuro de tu hijo, es tu decisión. —Le dio a su pata una lamida final y luego la dejó—. Pero la única manera de llegar al oráculo es a través del Árbol de los Deseos. Y la única manera de llegar al árbol de los deseos es a través del centinela.

—Tiene razón. —Suspiró Ash, y desenvainó la espada. Puck siguió sacando sus dagas— . Si la única manera de llegar al oráculo es pasando a la serpiente, entonces abriremos un paso derecho por un camino. Lo hicimos antes, sólo tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo.

—Me encanta cuando hablas mi idioma, chico-hielo. —Puck sonrió.

Dejaron los árboles, caminando tranquilamente por el campo, lado a lado. La monstruosa, serpiente de dos cabezas siseó un reto y se irguió en una S en espiral, lista para atacar.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? —Puck murmuró a medida que se acercában. Los ojos pequeños y brillantes del centinela nos siguieron cuando nos acercamos, nunca parpadeo y se había erguido perfectamente, aun peligroso. Ella sintio la tensión alineando su enorme cuerpo, como una goma estirada a romperse y su corazón latió rápidamente.

—Tu toma la cabeza —respondió Ash, su mirada se estrechó en nuestro oponente—. Me quedo con la otra. Meghan, eso te dará la suficiente distracción para buscar el punto débil. Y esperemos que Grimalkin sepa de lo que está diciendo.

—¿Punto débil? —La voz de Puck hizo eco, luciendo confundido—. ¿Qué punto débil? La última vez que peleamos con esta cosa, solo la cortamos…

Una cabeza de serpiente se abalanzó. Increíblemente rápido, lanzó las mandíbulas, con su boca abierta, una mancha oscura que la tomó por sorpresa. Puck, sin embargo, estaba preparado para ello. Dio un salto y mientras las fauces de la serpiente se cerraron en el lugar en el que había estado, aterrizó sobre su plana y escamosa cabeza.

El centinela siseó y se echó hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de alejar a su pasajero no deseado. Puck gritó en voz alta, aferrándose como una sanguijuela, mientras su daga cortaba y apuñalaba cuando podía. Cuando el borde de la daga se reunió con las escamas, chispas volaron, pero la hoja era incapaz de perforar el espesor de la piel. Sin embargo, debió haber molestado a la serpiente realmente, ya que la cabeza se volvió loca tratando de tirarlo.

—Meghan, ¡cuidado!

Ella se echó hacia atrás, maldiciéndose a mí misma. En la fracción de segundo que su mirada había estado en Puck, la segunda cabeza había volado hacia donde estaba. Ash se lanzó delante de ella y detuvo el ataque con su propia espada de hielo cortando para apuntalar a la serpiente en el ojo. La serpiente gritó de dolor esta vez y retrocedió. Silbando furiosamente, se volvió hacia Ash, que se adelantó a su encuentro, su espada se alzó ante él.

Tomó una respiración profunda y sintio el glamour de verano y hierro aumentar en ella. Con Puck y Ash manteniendo al centinela ocupado, cerró los ojos y envió su magia al suelo, al propio Wyldwood. Sintio que las raíces del antigua Árbol de los Deseos, que se extendió profundamente a la tierra, el poder que zumbaba a través de él y todo Nunca jamás. Incluso podía sentir el latido del corazón del propio centinela, el miedo repentino, ya que se dio cuenta de que los dos guerreros que luchaban eran sólo una distracción. Que el pequeño e insignificante, humano sobre el terreno, brillando con fuerza repentina, era la amenaza real.

—¡Meghan!

oyo los gritos de aviso de Ash, sintiendo que las dos cabezas interrumpieron sus ataques y que ahora venían por ella. sentia la velocidad de las cabezas mientras se precipitaban, los colmillos letales extendiéndose para perforarla y tragarla entera y sonrio.

Demasiado tarde, se temia.

Las raíces del árbol de los deseos, gruesas, nudosos y antiguas, brotaron de la tierra a su alrededor, subiendo en el aire. Se dispararon al encuentro del centinela, envolviéndose alrededor de las cabezas gigantes, clavándolo al suelo.

Siseando, la serpiente golpeo y contorsiono su poderoso cuerpo, rompiendo las raíces gruesas y resistentes, liberándose. Era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Triunfantes, las cabezas se levantaron de nuevo, listas para atacar. Sin embargo, una lanza de hielo voló a través de la jaula de ramas, golpeando una cabeza y un cuervo enorme voló a picotear el ojo de la segunda. Las cabezas, distraídas por un breve momento y eso fue todo el tiempo que necesitó.

Llamó a las raíces de nuevo, pero esta vez, su encanto Hierro surgía, fundiéndose con la madera y envolviendo a la serpiente. El centinela silbó y golpeó de nuevo, tratando liberarse, pero las antiguas raíces estaban cubiertas con hierro y ahora eran tan fuertes como cables. Paralizada la serpiente se desaceleró mientras las raíces de hierro giraban alrededor de ella y chilló con frustración.

Agarrando su espada, se dirigio hacia adelante, todavía enviando potentemente poder al árbol, el glamour combinado de Verano y Hierro. Pasó la primera cabeza que silbó y trató de morderla, sin lograrlo. Caminó con calma más allá de la segunda, con el mismo resultado, hasta que estuvo en el centro de la bobina de raíces y la serpiente. Y cerró los ojos de nuevo, buscando el latido, el pulso de vida que latía a través del enorme centinela. Siguio el batir, las bobinas de la serpiente y árbol la paralizaban salvajemente alrededor de ella, hasta que lo encontró. Una grieta en la armadura de la serpiente, un agujero apenas del tamaño de su puño. El centinela se lamentó, pequeños y brillantes ojos rojos mirándola a través de las ramas y le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Lo siento. Pero yo soy la Reina de Hierro y tú estás en mi camino.

Elevando su espada, la condujo, a un punto bajo, en la grieta entre las escamas, hundiéndose en lo más profundo. El centinela gritó, un alto y perforante gemido y convulsiono como un loco, agitando las raíces del árbol. Ella se tambaleó lejos, sosteniendo su espada, mientras gemía y golpeaba, luchando contra lo inevitable. Por fin, su lucha se desaceleró, se apagó la luz de sus ojos carmesí y detuvo finalmente su movimiento.

Se dejó caer contra una rama, respirando con dificultad, su cuerpo gastado por el uso de tanto poder. Empujando hacia fuera las raíces, envainando su espada mientras Ash y Puck llegaban a través de la red, ambos con sus expresiones en blanco con incredulidad. Les sonrió con cansancio.

—Aquí, eso no fue tan malo —les dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Entonces, ¿por qué tuvieron tantas dificultades, antes?

Puck parpadeó hacia ella y Ash se acercó hasta quedar a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. En silencio, se encontró con su mirada y bajando la cabeza, le dio una reverencia muy solemne. —Tú eres verdaderamente una reina de Faery —dijo con una voz que tan sólo ella pudiera oír—. Es un honor ser tu caballero.

Se giro y volvio a medida que cientos, si no miles, de velas saltaron a la vida a lo largo de las ramas, haciendo que el árbol entero brillara en la oscuridad como un faro.

—Oh, sí —comentó Puck, mirando hacia la constelación de luces destellantes—. Me acuerdo de esto. Un pequeño consejo, princesa, sólo apaga una de las velas. Cosas malas suceden si intentas a desear más de una cosa.

Con cautela, se acerco por debajo de las ramas del árbol, sintiendo el minúsculo calor de una llama contra nuestras caras. Cogio un atisbo de una piel gris y Grimalkin miró hacia abajo a nosotros de una de las ramas, las luces de las velas se reflejó en sus ojos dorados. —El deseo ya se ha dicho —ronroneó él, moviendo la cola—. El camino hacia el oráculo es claro. Cuando estés lista, simplemente apaga una vela y cierra los ojos. El árbol se encargará del resto.

—Sí, ¿y qué más va a hacer, me pregunto? —Murmuró Puck, dando tanto Grimalkin y a las velas una mirada dudosa—. ¿Seguro que expresó el deseo exactamente bien, gato? ¿Sin lagunas o giros divertidos de la frase que se podrían utilizar en nuestra contra? No quiero despertarme como una rana o encontrarme a mí mismo en el fondo del océano o algo así de loco.

El gato se rascó una oreja, despreocupado. —Supongo que deberás arriesgarte.

Vio una vela en una rama baja colgante, su brillo naranja bailando débilmente en las sombras. —Vamos —le dijo a los muchachos en voz baja—. Si esta es la única forma de llegar al oráculo, tenemos que hacer esto. No hay vuelta atrás.

Ash se movió a su lado y le cogió la mano. —No queremos separarnos —murmuró él, entrelazando sus dedos—. Va a haber un costo, más tarde, así es como funciona. El Árbol de los Deseos siempre exige un precio, no importa lo que diga Grimalkin.

Su estómago se retorció, pero Ash le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le apretó la mano. Sintió el suave metal de su anillo de boda contra su piel y le sonrió de vuelta.

Le tendió la otra mano a Puck. Dudó, todavía mirando al árbol y le arrugué la nariz.

—Robin Goodfellow —le dijo, dándole una retadora sonrisa—, no me digas que tienes miedo.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con el desafío familiar y se acercó, tomando su mano—. No en tu vida, princesa, —volvió, sonriendo—. Aunque no creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo. Si todos terminamos como llamas, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu alrededor diciendo: "Te lo dije" en el idioma de las llamas.

Rápidamente apartó el pensamiento de Puck como una llama antes de echarse a reír. Tenía que permanecer seria, centrarse en lo que tenía por delante. El oráculo la esperaba, y tenía las respuestas acerca de su hijo. Pero ya no tenía miedo. No con Ash y Puck junto a ella, con sus dedos bien envueltos alrededor de los suyos, sus protectoras auras brillando fuertemente. Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, como dijo Puck. Los tres habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y siempre ganaban, esto no iba a ser diferente.

Les apretó las manos, levanto la cabeza y apagó la vela. Un mechón delgado de humo se cerró en el aire y eso fue lo último que vio.


	13. Chapter 12 Profecia tercera parte

_Disclaimer: Los vengadores y personajes de IRON FEY no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Marvel y Julie Kagawa respectivamente, la historia y algunos otros personajes por el contrario son totalmente míos ;)_

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando con confusión. No se acordaba de haberlos cerrado, pero debia haberlo hecho, porque todo era diferente. El valle y el árbol de los deseos se habían ido, al igual que el cuerpo de la monstruosa serpiente. Un túnel de negras zarzas gruesas la rodeó, erizándose con espinas, ramas crujiendo y deslizándose unas contra otras como si estuvieran vivas.

—Bueno, estamos aquí —dijo Puck, soltando su mano para tocarse a sí mismo, como para asegurarse de que todo estuviera ahí—. Parece que llegamos en una sola pieza, también. —Él miró más allá de ella a donde Ash se situaba al otro lado, apretando sus dedos en un apretón férreo—. Y todos juntos. Estaba esperando que aterrizáramos en diferentes lugares del Nunca jamás, o por lo menos rodeados de cosas que quisieran arrancar nuestras cabezas. Parece que en realidad Bolita lo hizo bien.

—¿Qué esperabas, Goodfellow? —Grimalkin pasó con la cola en alto y no los miro—. Soy un gato.

Ella lanzó una mirada a Ash. Parecía aliviado también, aunque podía decir que estaba preocupado por la situación. Él también, había estado esperando problemas al momento en que llegáran.

—Manténganse alerta —Nos dijo en voz baja mientras avanzaban, siguiendo a Grimalkin por el túnel de espinas—. El hecho de que no haya sorpresas ahora no significa que no habrá otras más tarde.

Delante de ellos, el techo del túnel comenzó a brillar, ondulante con ondas de luz azul. Cuando llegában al final del corredor, el paso se abrió y se paraon en el borde de una pequeña gruta rodeada de espinas. Arriba, los Briars abandonaban el cielo, con las ramas tejidas juntas con tanta fuerza que la zona lucía más como una cueva que otra cosa. Las paredes estaban llenas de desorden humano: juguetes, libros, marcos de cuadros, trofeos, animales de peluche, todo colgando de las espinas o alanceados en un largo pico negro. Grimalkin había desaparecido dentro del desorden, como otro animal de peluche en la enorme pila de juguetes. La muñeca de porcelana con ojos ausentes se quedó mirándola mientras se aventuraba más allá del labio del túnel en la cámara.

—Bueno, esto es sólo un poco espeluznante —murmuró Puck a su lado, dándole a la muñeca una mirada de alarma—. Si ves algún payaso, hazme un favor y no lo señales, ¿de acuerdo? Prefiero vivir sin pesadillas.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo por poner el pensamiento de payasos asesinos en su cabeza, cuando Ash le tocó el brazo y asintió con la cabeza a algo delante de nosotros.

En el centro de la gruta, una brillante y resplandeciente laguna lanzó reflejos brumosos en las paredes y el techo. Pero la propia laguna estaba completamente inmóvil, como la superficie de un espejo y podría ver todo reflejado allí. Las paredes llenas de desorden y el techo de la gruta se zambulló como un agujero en la superficie de la laguna. En el borde del agua, se dejó caer en una mecedora antigua como un montón de trapos desechados, o un alto cadáver disecado—y una vieja conocida.

Por unos segundos, el oráculo estuvo tan quieta que pensó que estaba muerta, después de todo. Luego su cabeza se volvió lentamente y las fosas vacías de sus ojos se fijaron en ella.

—Has venido. —Ella se levantó de la silla como si se manejara con cuerdas y levantó una mano seca, haciendo señas hacia adelante. Cuadro los hombros y se dirigio hacia ella, Ash y Puck cerca detrás de ella. Los Briars parecían contener la respiración, las muñecas y otros juguetes miraban fijamente, hasta que se quedaron sólo a pocos metros de la vieja bruja, el hedor ya familiar de polvo de tumba y periódicos viejos obstruyéndose en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Por un segundo, nadie se movió.

Se aclaró la garganta. —Está bien —anunció, reunidos frente a su mirada misteriosa. O bien, con la esperanza que hacerlo de todos modos. Era difícil mirar a su cara sin ojos, que en realidad no sabias si estaba mirándote o no—. Estoy aquí, Oráculo. Llegamos tan rápido como pudimos. Ahora, ¿cuál es la oferta de la que estabas hablando en el Elysium? ¿Qué sabes acerca de mi hijo?

—Tu hijo —reflexionó el oráculo, casi soñadora—. Tu hijo. Sí, ya sé mucho de él — continuó, sonriendo ante su shock—. Muchos futuros vislumbré y en todos, él es una criatura singular, nacido de Verano, Invierno y Hierro, una anomalía entre todos sus semejantes. Humano y Hada, con magia de las tres cortes corriendo a través de sus venas, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de tu hijo. —Hizo una pausa y luego, con la frente hendida como el papel arrugado—. Es de tu nieta de quien quiero hablar, ella vive y sabe de sus orígenes,y aquí es donde su futuro se vuelve turbio. Algo que está ahí fuera, Reina de Hierro, algo oscuro, y tiene el poder de poner a tu hijo en tu contra. No puedo ver lo que es, tal vez ni siquiera está en este mundo aún, pero él se está balanceando sobre un borde muy fino, capaz de caer en ambos sentidos. Y lo que viene después... —Ella sacudió su cabeza arrugada—. He visto la muerte y la destrucción a gran escala, muchas vidas perdidas, las cortes destruidas y en el centro de todo está tu hijo.

Ella estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Sus piernas se sentían temblorosas y bloqueo sus rodillas para mantenerse erguida. A su lado, incluso Puck se veía atónito, con el rostro pálido por debajo de su pelo rojo. Ash no dijo nada, pero él se acercó y puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, sólo para asegurarle que estaba todavía allí. se incliné hacia él y saco fuerzas de su toque.

—Tú... todavía no me has dicho tu oferta, ni que tiene que ver todo esto con la niña —dijo en voz baja, devanando la dura información que el oráculo le había arrojado—.Podrías haberme dicho esto en el Museo Voodoo, o en cualquier parte de Nunca jamás. ¿Por qué nos llamaste aquí?

Los delgados labios del oráculo se curvaron en una sonrisa sombría. —Porque, tengo algo que mostrarte, Reina de Hierro. —Susurró su respuesta, y se volvió a gesticular al agua detrás de ella—. La Laguna de los Sueños puede mostrarle a cualquiera su futuro o el futuro de otro, si uno sabe dónde buscar. Ven... —Ella me hizo señas con una garra—. Pasa adelante, en las aguas y yo te mostrare a tu hijo y a tu nieta, la hija de tu amada Isabel.

Compartió una mirada con Ash y él asintió. Pero antes de que pudiéran dar un paso adelante, el oráculo habló de nuevo. —Sólo la Reina de Hierro —dijo, mientras miraba bruscamente—. Solo puedo llevar a uno conmigo en la laguna. Esto es decisión de la reina, no de otros.

—Él es el hijo de Ash, también —protestó—. Se merece ver esto.

—No puedo —dijo el oráculo simplemente—. Puedo mostrarle sólo a uno, y tú eres la reina. Esta responsabilidad y la elección que viene con ello recaen en ti.

Ash la tomó del brazo, suavemente los alejo de la brillante luz de la piscina. Puck con indiferencia se movió entre ellos y el oráculo, cruzando los brazos y sonriéndole, asegurándose de que ella no nos seguiría, pero ella no se movió.

Miró a Ash, y le ofreció una débil sonrisa, cogiéndole de las manos. —Está bien, — murmuró, mirándola a los ojos—. Confió en ti. Sé que vas a hacer lo que sea mejor para nuestro hijo, aunque no pueda estar allí. Sólo recuerda esto, Meghan. —Levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla—. Lo que sea que el oráculo te muestre, no importa cuán triste, terrible o espantoso sea, no ha ocurrido todavía. No dejes que te aterrorice a hacer algo lo que ambos nos arrepintamos.

Asintio, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Ash bajó la cabeza y besó un lado de su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja, y se estremecio. —Te amo —susurró—. Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, incluso si no puedes verme. —La jalo lo suficiente para colocar un suave beso en sus labios, con su mirada intensa—. Cualquier cosa que descubras, no estás sola. Me tienes a mí a Puck y a todo un reino, dispuesto a estar a tu lado a una palabra. No hay nada pueda revelar el oráculo que nos haga abandonarte.

Sentía la garganta apretada. Quería abrazarlo, enroscarse en sus brazos y dejar fuera al mundo entero. Pero el oráculo los estaba mirando, podía sentir las fosas huecas de sus ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y no podía parecer débil, no ahora. Presiono la mejilla de Ash, tratando de transmitir lo que sentía sin palabras. Cubrió su mano con la suya y sonrió.

Entonces se volví, levantó la barbilla y se dirigio de nuevo al oráculo.

Ella ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, se había desviado hacia el centro de la Laguna de los Sueños, todavía observando cada uno de mis movimientos mientras se unían a Puck en el borde. Sus reflejos los miraron, las imágenes perfectas en la superficie cristalina: la Reina de Hierro, su caballero y el famoso Robin Goodfellow, sonriendo a la bruja en el centro de la piscina. El oráculo se puso en la parte superior del agua, como si la piscina fuera sólo una pulgada profunda. Aunque el agua estaba tan quieta, era imposible discernir el fondo, lo único que podía ver era el techo de zarzas de la gruta, reflejándose ante ella.

—Ven acá, Reina de Hierro —el oráculo hizo una seña—. Ven a Anna y yo te mostraré a tu hijo. Recuerda, sólo a ti se te permite este privilegio. El caballero y el bromista de Verano deben de quedarse atrás. No te preocupes, no tomara mucho tiempo.

—Oráculo —dijo Ash con voz en calma mortal mientras ella daba un paso adelante, deteniéndose en el borde del agua—. Estoy confiando en ti el bienestar de mi esposa y una reina de Faery, —continuó mientras dudaba—. Si ella regresa dañada de cualquier manera, no sólo se enfrentara a la cólera de la Corte de Hierro, tendrás que hacerme frente personalmente.

—Sí y no estará solo, tampoco —intervino Puck, suena más serio de lo que lo había oído en mucho tiempo—. Vas a tener que liderar con nosotros dos, sin mencionar a un muy cabreado Rey de Verano. Y, probablemente, toda la Corte Seelie. —Él sonrió entonces, pero era una de sus sonrisas asustadoras, de maldad—. Sólo una amistosa advertencia para traerla ilesa.

El oráculo frunció los labios exangües. —El cuerpo de su reina no estará en peligro — dijo ella a regañadientes, como si fuese obligada a leer la letra pequeña de un contrato—. Sin embargo, vislumbrar el futuro, incluso una pequeña parte, es un asunto serio y puede ser traumatizante para las mentes más débiles. No puedo prometer que su reina no cambiara por lo que va a ver. Sólo puedo mostrarle el futuro. No puedo ser responsable por la forma en que le afecte.

Puck me dirigió una mirada de preocupación. —¿Segura de que quieres hacer esto, princesa?

Sintio Ash a su espalda, acordándose de sus palabras, la mirada de sus ojos y no sintio miedo. —Sí —le dijo con firmeza, mirando a la laguna de nuevo.—. Estoy lista —le dijo al oráculo—. Muéstrame lo que has visto. Yo quiero saber.

—Entonces, ven —susurró el oráculo, tendiéndole una mano—. Da un paso a la Laguna de los Sueños, Meghan Chase. Entra a la laguna y te llevare a ver a tu hijo.

Caminó hacia adelante, esperando hundirse por debajo de la superficie, caminando hacia donde el oráculo flotaba sobre el agua. Pero la laguna era sólo de una pulgada de profundidad, después de todo, porque el agua ni siquiera iba más allá de sus tobillos, apenas empapando el borde de sus jeans mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la piscina. El agua apenas ondulaba a su paso, manteniendo su casi perfecta vidriosidad incluso cuando los pasos de la reina salían a la superficie. En el momento que llego al oráculo, esperando en el centro, la piscina había regresado a la calma absoluta una vez más.

Los agujeros sin ojos del Oráculo escaneaban su cara. —¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? —Preguntó ella, como si fuera la última cortesía formal que tenia para hacerle salir del camino—. No podrás olvidar lo que vas a descubrir.

—Estoy segura —le dijo.

Ella asintió una vez. —Entonces mira hacia abajo, Reina de Hierro. Mira hacia abajo, en el agua.

Miró hacia abajo.

Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, perfectamente claro. Se sintió como si estuviera de pie en un pedazo de vidrio o un espejo gigante, en lugar de la superficie de una laguna. Pero luego miro más allá de su imagen, más allá de su cabeza, donde el techo de la gruta debería haber estado reflejado en la superficie del agua.

El techo de zarzas de la cámara ahora brillaba con las estrellas y una luna llena de plata en un cielo sin nubes.

Sobresaltada, miró hacia arriba. La sombría gruta había desaparecido. Un charco todavía empapaba sus pies, pero ahora estaba en el centro de un campo de hierba, colinas suaves deslizándose a ambos lados. En la distancia, en la parte inferior de una pendiente, esponjosas criaturas blancas se movían por la hierba como nubes errantes, y sus débiles baas se derivaban hacia ella a través de la brisa.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Le preguntó, girando en un círculo lento. Una pista de polvo y decadencia abruptamente se atrapó en su garganta y enviaron a las ovejas correr hacia las colinas, asustadas.

—El reino de los mortales —susurró el oráculo, apareciendo detrás de ella—. Irlanda, creo que así se llama ahora. El lugar de nacimiento de muchos de los nuestros.

Estaba a punto de preguntar lo que estábamos haciendo en Irlanda, cuando otro olor en el viento le hizo parar,su corazón salto a su garganta. Era débil, pero lo reconocio de inmediato; vivio bastantes guerras y batallas y ese olor se convirtió en imposible de ignorar.

Sangre.

Siguio la dirección de la brisa y vio una figura solitaria a varios metros de distancia, de pie bajo la luz de la luna. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero pude ver que era alto y delgado, su cabello suelto plateado brillando en la oscuridad, tirado suavemente por el viento. Se puso de pie en medio de un anillo de setas, enormes y blancas cosas bulbosas formaron un círculo casi perfecto en torno a él.

Mientras se acercaba, su corazón comenzó un ruido extraño en el pecho. La figura no se dio vuelta, su atención se centró en el suelo a sus pies. Al acercarse, vio la espada, curvada y elegante, de forma no estructurada en una mano. La cuchilla y el brazo estaban manchados de sangre, manchas oscuras hasta el final de su codo.

Mientras me acercaba, la figura se volvió y jadeé.

No podía ver su rostro, era borroso e indistinto, sus rasgos ocultos como en una niebla. Pero lo reconocí, me di cuenta de quién era él con tanta seguridad como conocía a su propia sombra, su propio latido del corazón. Brillante, alto, dolorosamente guapo, aunque no podía ver su cara. Sintio sus punzantes, ojos azul hielo, en algún lugar en la neblina entre nosotros, lo sentí sonreír.

 _Mi hijo. Este es mi hijo. penso_

Y estaba cubierto de sangre. Tiñendo sus manos, sus brazos, salpicado de grandes manchas a través de su pecho. Su corazón dio una sacudida violenta, pensando que estaba fatalmente herido, muriendo tal vez. ¿Era esto lo que el oráculo quería mostrarle? Este era el dolor del que estaba hablando, ¿la muerte de su hijo? ¿Pero cómo podía ser eso, cuando él estaba de pie allí, y ella todavía podía sentir su sonrisa, dirigida a ella?

Entonces se di cuenta de que la sangre no era suya.

Y vio lo que estaba tumbado en la hierba delante de ellos.

El mundo pareció detenerse por un momento. Sus piernas temblaban y cayo de rodillas, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo. No, esto no puede ser. Esta era una broma cruel, una pesadilla.

Un cuerpo yacía a los pies de su hijo, tendido de espaldas en la hierba, mirando sin ver la luna. Una joven, de 17 años tal vez, con desordenado pelo castaño y ojos café chocolate. Un par de espadas cortas se aferraban débilmente en sus manos, aunque los bordes estaban limpios. Sangre borboteaba de una herida abierta en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, manchando su única camiseta blanca casi negra.

Se sintió enferma y se tapo la boca para no gritar. Ella nunca había visto a esta chica, no así, pero lo conocía. Reconocí su cara, sus ojos, el tirón en su corazón. Aunque él era mayor ahora, y había cambiado tanto, lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Después de todo era bastante parecida a su amada hija, salvo por el color de pelo y sus ojos las facciones eran las mismas

—Isabel —dijo en voz baja, tocando su brazo. Estaba frío, pegajoso, y tiro su mano hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No, —dijo, temblando—. No, esto no es cierto. No puede ser. —Miró a suhijo, que ya no sonreía y sentía sus fríos ojos azules, valorizándola—. ¿Por qué?

Su hijo no respondió. Guardando la espada, miró hacia abajo al cuerpo y aunque su rostro permaneció oculto y borroso, podía sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Una voz, baja y suave, clara y alta, llena de infinitas posibilidades, volando sobre la hierba.

—Lo siento.

Luego dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejándola temblando de dolor, horror y confusión, mirando la cáscara sin vida de su nieta.

—Este es siempre el gatillo —susurró el oráculo detrás de ella—. No importa lo que tu hijo elija después, ser el salvador o el destructor, esta escena es el catalizador que anuncia todos los eventos. La muerte de Caroline Stark, trae consigo una tormenta diferente a la que cualquier Faery haya visto y en el ojo del huracán está tu hijo.

—Este no puede... ser su único futuro —le susurró, incapaz de creer que su hijo estaba destinado a matar a su propia sobrina—. Tiene que haber otros caminos, otros resultados. Esto no puede ser seguro.

—No —dijo el oráculo, casi a regañadientes—. No es el único camino. Pero este es el futuro que es más claro. Y se convierte más claro con cada día que pasa. Estate prevenida, Reina de Hierro, tu hermano y tu hijo están en un curso de colisión y si alguna vez se encuentran, el destino de Nunca jamás penderá de un hilo. Al igual que la vida de su familia. Pero... yo puedo pararlo.

Por fin arranco la mirada del cuerpo de Caroline y la miro. —¿Tú? ¿Cómo?

Los ojos del oráculo eran agujeros sin piedad mientras ella la miraba, el viento soplando su ropa como trapos viejos.

—Te ofrezco un contrato —susurró—. Una ganga, por el bien de Nunca jamás y tu familia. Para salvar todas las vidas, incluyendo la de tu hermano.

Una mano fría se apoderó de su estómago. De repente supo lo que iba a pedir, pero seguio su juego. —¿Qué clase de contrato? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Tu hijo —respondió ella, lo que confirmó su intuición e hizo que mis entrañas se retrocedieran—. Prométeme a tu primogénito y todos los futuros que he vislumbrado con él desaparecerán. La vida de tu nieta quedará exenta y Nunca jamás no estará en ningún peligro, si se quita la cadena del tapiz.

—¡No! —La respuesta fue rápida y automática, sin pensar. De ningún modo le daría a mi hijo primogénito a esta espeluznante hada. Estaba fuera de la cuestión. Pero el oráculo levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador, sus garras brillando la luz de la luna.

—Piense en ello cuidadosamente, Reina de Hierro —susurró—. Yo se que tu respuesta inicial es negarte, pero piensa en las consecuencias de tu elección esta noche. El destino de Nunca jamás y tu familia humana, cuelgan de esta cadena. Tú eres una reina de Faery, tienes responsabilidades ahora, para tu pueblo y tu reino. Es su deber de guardarlos de todas las amenazas, cualquiera sea la forma que usen. Si este no fuera tu hijo, si se tratara de un extraño al azar amenazando el futuro de Nunca jamás, de incontables vidas, ¿no decidirías detenerlo?

—Pero no es un extraño al azar —le dijo con voz temblorosa—. Es mi hijo. Hijo de Ash. No puedo hacerle eso a él.

—Tú eres la reina —continuó el oráculo sucesivamente—. Él va a entender y apoyará cualquier decisión que tomes, independientemente si está de acuerdo o no. —Ella le tendió una mano, su voz seria—. Yo te prometo, Meghan Chase, que a tu hijo no sufrira. Él va a estar lejos de las cortes y cualesquier influencia que puedan tener sobre él. Él estará a salvo y lo hará para nunca convertirse en la amenaza que viste esta noche. Esa es mi oferta y mi voto solemne. Así que, Meghan Chase... —Se dejó caer más cerca, su mirada hueca quemando dentro de ella—. El destino de tu mundo cuelga en esta respuesta. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Tenemos un trato?

Cerró los ojos.

Estrecho sus manos delante de su cara, pensando, y sus dedos presionados contra algo frío y duro. Abriendo los ojos, miro su mano. Su anillo brillaba a la luz de la luna, oro y plata, le recordaban a su gemelo y al caballero que estaba atado.

 _"Confío en ti."_ Su voz hizo eco en su cabeza, como si estuviera allí, de pie detrás de ella. "Sé que vas a hacer lo que es mejor para nuestro hijo. Recuerda, todo lo que el oráculo te muestre, no importa cuan terrible o espantoso, no ha sucedido todavía.

—No, no lo ha hecho —le susurró.

El oráculo arrugó la frente. —¿Qué fue eso? —Ella preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. No te escucho. ¿Has tomado una decisión, Meghan Chase?

—La tengo. —Enderezo los hombros y miro fijamente al suelo—. Y la respuesta es no, Oráculo. No hay trato. No te daré a nuestro hijo, a causa de un futuro que podría llegar a pasar. Y si tienes el valor de tratar de forzar esta decisión en mí sin el padre de mi hijo presente para escucharlo, también. Somos una familia ahora. Pase lo que pase, vamos a tratar con él, juntos.

El oráculo se marchito, arrugando el rostro sin ojos con rabia. —Entonces lo siento, Reina de Hierro —susurró ella, alejándose varios pasos—. Si no aceptas mi oferta, me das poca elección. Por el futuro de la justicia y todas las hadas, no dejaras este lugar.

Saco su espada y el oráculo siseo, levantando sus aceradas garras. —Les dio su palabra —le dijo mientras la rodeaba como un fantasma polvoriento y andrajoso, con el cabello retorciéndose en la brisa—. Le prometió a Ash y a Puck que no iba a lastimarme.

—Prometí que tu cuerpo físico no se vería perjudicado —respondió el oráculo, dejando al descubierto sus podridos dientes amarillos—. Pero no estamos en el mundo físico ya, humana. Esto es más un sueño, o una pesadilla, dependiendo de cómo lo veas.

Malditos juegos de palabras de hadas. Debería haberlo visto venir. —Ash y Puck todavía están esperando por mí —le dijo, manteniendo la punta de su espada en su ángulo—. Si no regreso, tendrás a todo el Reino de Hierro tras de ti. Esto no vale la pena, Oráculo.

—Tus protectores no saben nada de lo que está sucediendo ahora —respondió el oráculo, lanzándose hacia atrás como una marioneta cuyos hilos se sacudieron. Ellos ven solamente tu cuerpo físico y la muerte de tu yo del sueño no lo afectará. A pesar de que volverá como una cáscara vacía esta noche a la Corte de Hierro y para ese tiempo, estaré muy lejos. Yo dije que tu mente no podía salir sin cambios por este pequeño encuentro.

Gruñó una maldición y se abalanzo sobre ella, apuñalándola con su espada. Ella se echó hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sus dientes podridos. —Este es mi reino, Meghan Chase. —escupió—. Puedes ser una reina de Faery y tener todo un reino preparado para luchar por ti, pero aquí, ¡el sueño me obedece!

Gruñendo, ella hizo un gesto con garra y giró el paisaje que nos rodeaba. Las colinas iluminadas por la luna desaparecieron y obscurecieron los árboles se levantaron alrededor de nosotros, arañando y agarrándola. Esquivo, cortando lejos las ramas que le recortaban con sus garras y el oráculo siseó una carcajada.

Golpee fue una rama que buscaba su cabeza y confronto a la vieja marchita. Sus brazos se sacudieron con rabia, pero mantuvo su voz calmada. —¿Por qué haces esto? —Le preguntó, observando su mirada torvamente sobre mí—. Nunca fuiste rencorosa, Oráculo. Nos has ayudado mucho antes, ¿por qué estas en mi contras ahora?

—No lo ves, ¿verdad, hija? —La voz del oráculo estaba repentinamente cansada. Ella hizo un gesto con su garra y los árboles se retiraron un poco—. No me complazco con ello. Realmente no deseaba tu muerte. Es por el bien de Nunca jamás, de todos nosotros. Tus sentimientos humanos te cegaron, sacrificaras a las cortes para salvar a un muchacho que ya no tiene el alma pura.

—Mi niño.

—Así es. —El oráculo se estremeció, parecía hondonar en el aire. Entonces, como si estuviera siendo desgarrada por la mitad, su empolvado, harapiento cuerpo se dividió, se convirtió en dos, seis, doce ejemplares. Los oráculos duplicados, en torno a ella, con la boca arrugada al hablar como uno. —Tomaste las decisiones como un ser humano y una madre, no como una verdadera reina. Mab no dudaría en renunciar a su primogénito, incluso a su tercer hijo amado, si ella pensaba que él ponía su trono en peligro.

—No soy como Mab. Y nunca lo seré.

—No —los oráculos acordaron con tristeza, y levantaron sus garras—. Tú nunca serás

nada.

Ellos fueron a ella todos a la vez, una docena de marionetas irregulares y bruscas arremetieron contra la reina por todas partes. Esquivo un ataque y arremetió con su espada en la otra. La cuchilla se deslizo a través del delgado cuerpo y el duplicado se lamentó, estallando en una nube de polvo. Pero había tantos de ellos, cortando y dando zarpazos, sintio las garras coger su piel, cortar a través de su ropa, dejando tiras brillantes de fuego a su paso. Ella bailaba alrededor y a través de ellas, esquivando y esquivando sus golpes como Ash le enseñó, devolviendo el golpe cuando podía. Pero sabía que no podía seguir con esto para siempre.

Los oráculos se echaron hacia atrás. Su número era más pequeño ahora, remolinos de polvo que se disolvían en el viento, pero estaba herida, también. Podía sentir las heridas que sus garras habían dejado atrás y tomo una respiración profunda y lentamente, tratando de enfocarse a través del dolor.

Uno de los oráculos hizo un gesto, e inclinó al árbol detrás de ella enteramente por la mitad y trató de aplastarla bajo su tronco. Se zambullo lejos, sintiendo el impacto de la roca del suelo y rodo en sus pies, jadeando. Los árboles estaban gimiendo y moviéndose en extraños, ángulos no naturales y los oráculos llegaron de nuevo tratando de llevarla de vuelta al bosque.

 _Esto es sólo un sueño_ , pensó, tratando de mantener la calma. Un mundo de sueños que el oráculo controla, pero no obstante un sueño. _No voy a morir aquí. Soy la Reina de Hierro, y si Nunca jamás responde a mis deseos, entonces puedo controlar esta pesadilla, también._

Los oráculos la rodearon, atrapándola entre ellos y los árboles meciéndose en su espalda. Dio un paso atrás y por un momento, cerró los ojos y envió su voluntad a través de la Laguna de los Sueños, al igual que lo había hecho en el Reino de Hierro.

 _"Sabes que estaré contigo todos los días, incluso si no me puedes ver"._

Oyó los gemidos desgarradores de los oráculos mientras se lanzaban al ataque otra vez, y abrio los ojos. Un latigazo de luz azul estalló entre dos de los duplicados y ella, cortando a través de ellos tan fácilmente como papel. El resto de ellos se elevaron, mientras Ash bajó la espada y se volvió para darle una breve sonrisa.

—¿Llamaste, mi reina?

Los oráculos chillaron, deslizándose hacia atrás, los brazos volando. —¡Imposible! — Aullaron ellas mientras Ash avanzaba, con la cara dura—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo has traído aquí?

—Esa es una buena pregunta —dijo otra voz, mientras Puck salía de entre los árboles detrás de ella, con las dagas ya en la mano—. Un minuto estoy tratando de decidir si esa muñeca me está mirando divertida, luego puf, aquí estamos. Y justo a tiempo, también. —Se volvió y sonrió a los oráculos, con los ojos brillantes—. Ese, —él dijo, agitando el cuchillo hacia uno de ellos—, es mi truco.

Los oráculos chillaron y volaron hacia nosotros de nuevo, garras rozando. Los encontramos en el centro del claro, nosotros tres, luchando codo con codo. El polvo voló, girando a nuestro alrededor, mientras una de los duplicados desaparecía, tajadas por la espada, apuñaladas con dagas de Puck o traspasadas en el corazón con un fragmento de hielo. Hasta que, finalmente, sólo quedó una.

—¡Espera! —El último oráculo, el real, gritó, levantando sus manos mientras Ash caminaba hacia ella—. ¡Reina de Hierro, espera! ¡Sálvame, te lo ruego! No te he contado todo. Conozco un último secreto. El encuentro de tu hijo y nieta, ¡algo que podría salvarlos a ambos!

—Ash, espera —dije, y Ash se detuvo, manteniendo su espada en el pecho marchito del oráculo—. ¿Más secretos, Oráculo? —le preguntó, caminando hacia ella, manteniendo su espada desenvainada—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

—Debido a que es una cosa pequeña —susurró el oráculo, su ciega mirada viajando entre Ash y ella y viceversa. Puck se unió a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro—. El más pequeño eje central, en una máquina enorme y complicada. Pero, si se elimina, la estructura entera podría caer, enviando a nuestro mundo al caos. Es el efecto dominó que iniciara el colapso de todo.

—Basta, —dijo, mientras Puck giro los ojos en forma dramática. Ash no se movió, manteniendo a pulgadas la hoja de la espada del corazón del oráculo, esperando mis órdenes—. Habla, entonces, Oráculo. ¿Cómo detengo esto? Dime, ahora mismo.

El oráculo suspiró. —Para salvar a tu hermano, tú debes…

Una grieta ensordecedora rasgó las ramas del árbol detrás de ellos, y una rama gigante venía rompiendo hacia abajo, apenas tres pies de donde se encontraban. Parpadeo, moviendo sus ojos del oráculo por el más breve de los segundos…

…Y la escena desapareció. Parpadeando, miro alrededor, preguntándose qué había sucedido, dónde estában. Ash y Puck estaban cerca, también mirando a su alrededor con confusión. El oráculo no estaba a la vista.

—¿Qué demonios? —Exclamó Puck, levantando las manos—. ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar ahí? Estoy un poco cansado de ser evaporado cada vez que golpeamos la imaginación de alguien.

Vio un puente de piedra de pie a unos metros de distancia y respiro. —Estamos de vuelta en el Wyldwood —dijo, aturdida—. En los límites del Reino de Hierro. Pero... ¿cómo? — Miró a Ash y Puck—. Estábamos en los Briars, la Laguna de los Sueños. El oráculo estaba a punto de decirnos cómo salvar a Isabel.

Ash soltó un largo suspiro y envainó su espada.

—El Árbol de los Deseos —dijo y fruncio el ceño en confusión—. Siempre hay un costo al usarlo. —continuó—. Algo inesperado e inexplicable sucede en el peor momento posible. Ese fue el precio que tomo.

—Mmm, no es un mal precio si me preguntan —La voz de Grimalkin vino desde la parte superior de la barandilla del puente. El gato encaramado en un puesto como si hubiera estado allí toda la mañana, lamiéndose una pata—. Por lo general el costo es mucho más entretenido. Pero entonces, yo fui quien expresó el deseo, después de todo. Había muy poco espacio de error.

—¿Así que eso es todo? —le preguntó ella—. El oráculo se escapa, no sabemos dónde está y yo todavía no sé nada sobre Isabel o mi hijo. O cómo salvarlos. —Se frotó las sienes, sintiendo una libra de dolor de cabeza detrás de los ojos—. ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? —Susurró, sintiendo el telar oscuro desconocido delante de ella—. Parece un poco inútil ahora. Voy a ser una arruinada paranoica a partir de ahora.

—Ese es el peligro del exceso de conocimiento, humana —dijo Grimalkin en voz baja— . Conocer el futuro es demasiada carga para la mayoría de su clase. Sin embargo, una vez que poseen un poco de ese conocimiento, la pregunta es, ¿qué hacer con él?

—Nada hoy —dijo Ash, atrayéndola contra él. Sorprendida, miró hacia arriba y le dio una sonrisa cansada—. Ahora, creo que deberíamos irnos a casa. Podemos hacer frente a cualquier cosa que traiga, mañana.

Asintio y se apoyo en él.

—Sí, tienes razón. Glitch probablemente está teniendo una crisis menor ahora. Tenemos que volver. —Se aparté y miró a Puck, mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa y sus manos detrás de su cabeza—. ¿Y tú, Puck? Te he echado de menos. ¿Aun vas a estar alrededor?

—Bueno, estaba pensando en irme a los Alpes y seguir a esa tribu yeti que se ha visto en toda el área. —Puck sonrió y se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos—. Pero, con todo el entusiasmo surgiendo, creo que podría quedarme alrededor. Por un tiempo, al menos. —Él resopló e hizo una cara—. ¿Me pregunto si Titania se ha enfriado? Voy a tener que visitar Arcadia y ver lo que ha estado pasando en mi ausencia. Estoy seguro que estarán encantados de tenerme de vuelta.

Sonriendo, se acerco a él y él abrió los brazos. —No seas un extraño, Puck —le susurró al oído, tirándolo en un abrazo—. No es lo mismo sin ti.

—Oh, ya lo sé —respondió alegremente—. No veo cómo alguien sobrevive sin mí, debe ser terriblemente aburrido. —la tiro hacia atrás y le besó en la mejilla—. Voy a estar ahí, princesa. Si alguna vez me necesitas, envíanos una nota. O a un gremlin. O lo que sea. — Dando un paso atrás, levantó una mano a Ash, quien asintió solemnemente—. Nos vemos más tarde, chico-hielo. Quizá la próxima vez que te vea, vas a estar acompañado de una bella señorita y leyendo cuentos antes de dormir. —El rió y negó con la cabeza—. Ah, ¿quién iba a pensar que tu serias abuelo tan pronto, príncipe? Cómo los poderosos han caído.

Le dio una palmada en el brazo, pero Ash se limitó a negar con la cabeza. —No quisiera estar en otro lugar —dijo con calma—. Tal vez deberías probarlo, Goodfellow.

Puck se echó a reír y se alejó. —¿Yo? Robin Goodfellow, ¿un hombre de familia? Ja, no es probable, chico-hielo. Quiero decir, pensar en lo que le haría a mi reputación. —Glamour brillo alrededor de él y les dio un guiño—. Hasta más tarde, tortolitos. Dame una alerta cuando la niña regrese. "Tío Puck" estará esperando.

Con una cascada de glamour y plumas negras, Puck se transformo en un cuervo enorme. Golpeando sus poderosas alas, se elevó por encima de ellos con un graznido burlón, se precipitó a las ramas del Wyldwood y se perdió de vista.

No tuvo que dar la vuelta para saber, Grimalkin había desaparecido también. La barandilla estaba vacía y a la vez severa y Puck se habían ido, pero no estaba triste. les gustaría volver a verlos, a ambos. Tenían una eternidad para ponerse al día.

Ash le tendió una mano y la tomo con un suspiro, sintiendo envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella. Cerró los ojos, y le besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Vamos a casa —susurró.

Estaba en el balcón de su habitación, dejando que el frío aire de la noche sacudiera su cabello, mirando a Mag Tuiredh, por debajo. Era cerca de la medianoche y la mayoría de Mag Tuiredh se quedó inmóvil. Pacífica. Le hubiera gustado encontrar un poco de esa tranquilidad.

Pisadas suaves salieron al balcón y un momento después Ash deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella desde atrás. Extendio y enterro una mano en su cabello sedoso y él acarició su cuello, haciéndole suspirar.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Murmuró su caballero contra su piel.

—Oh, ya sabes. —Inclinó su cabeza mientras sus labios bajaron por su hombro—. Oráculos, profecías, futuros y cosas. Ash, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Lo que sea.

Se volvio hacia él, tomando sus manos y él esperó pacientemente mientras luchaba con la pregunta, preguntándose si debía realmente hablar de ello. Pero el dijo que podía preguntarle y no quería esconder cosas de ellos. —Yo... yo sé que no hemos hablado mucho acerca de tu búsqueda en el fin del Mundo. —comenzó—. ¿Pero... tú... viste algo, cuando viviste esa vida futura conmigo? ¿Viste algo sobre nuestro hijo... destruyendo a las cortes?

—Ah. —Ash se inclinó contra la barandilla, atrayéndola con él—. Me preguntaba cuando lo preguntarías.

—Lo siento, Ash —dijo rápidamente—. Si no quieres hablar al respecto, lo entiendo. Sólo pensé... que has estado tan tranquilo respecto a todo esto. Me preguntaba... si hubieras visto algo...

—No. —Ash apretó con más fuerza, deteniéndola de alejarse. Él encontró su mirada y sonrió—. No he visto nada de la profecía del oráculo, Meghan. Y si lo hubiera hecho, si algo de eso nos hubiera pasado, incluso ese sueño, te lo hubiera dicho. Te lo juro.

—Oh. —Se sintio aliviada, aunque un poco decepcionada, también. Si Ash hubiera visto ese futuro, podrían saber lo que nos esperaba, qué esperar. Puede ser que fueran capaces de evitarlo. Ash pasó las manos por sus brazos, con la mirada pensativa.

—Es extraño —pensó él, mirando más allá de ella en las luces lejanas de Mag Tuiredh— . Apenas puedo recordar algo de esa vida. Me acuerdo de ti, nuestro hijo y gobernar Mag Tuiredh, pero... esta borroso. Pierdo más de ello cada día. —Le dio a su cabeza una pequeña sacudida, mirándola— Pero en esa vida no teníamos una hija. Creo que eso es lo que se supone debe de ser. Esa vida, no era real. Esta... —Él enmarcó mi mejilla, sus ojos plateados intensos como los míos—. Esta es real. Esta es lo que más importa para mí ahora. Y aunque hayamos perdido a un miembro de nuestra familia. No estoy preocupado lo que trae el futuro. Tengo todo lo que necesito, aquí mismo.

—Me gustaría tener tu confianza. —Suspiró.

Ash la atrajo más cerca, sus ojos suaves mientras miraban en los suyos. —Meghan, te voy a decir algo que alguien me dijo una vez, cuando yo tenía miedo de lo que estaba por venir. —El bajó la cabeza, mechones de su cabello suave acariciaban mi piel—. No hay nada seguro —murmuró—. El futuro está en constante cambio y nadie puede predecir lo que sucederá después. Nosotros tenemos el poder de cambiar nuestro destino, porque el destino no está tallado en piedra y siempre tenemos la libertad de hacer una elección. —Sus dedos cepillaron su cabello hacia atrás, poniéndolo detrás de su oído—. Una vidente muy poderosa me lo dijo una vez. Y ella tenía razón. Es por eso que no tengo miedo de la profecía del oráculo, o del futuro. Somos esclavos sólo si dejamos que el destino nos controle. Siempre hay una elección.

Esnifó. —Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho antes —se burló murmurando contra él—. Me hubiera ahorrado mucha locura.

Ash se rió entre dientes, bajo y profundo. —No sabía qué te iba a sacudir tanto. La Meghan que conozco no deja que cosas pequeñas, como oráculos y profecías del caos se interpongan en su camino. —Pellizco sus costillas, y él gruñó una carcajada—. Sé una cosa —continuó—. Lo que sea que pase, encontremos o no a nuestra nieta, seguiremos amándola. Sin profecía, oráculo o premoniciones nunca va a cambiar eso.

Tenía razón, y en ese momento, no creía que fuera posible amarlo más de que lo hacía. Inclinada en él, cerró los ojos y la jalo cerca. Inclinándose hasta su barbilla, la besó suavemente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. No importa lo que pasara, si estaba a su lado, si se tenían el uno al otro, podrían enfrentarse a lo que el mundo les arrojase.

—Ash —susurró, su corazón alzándose con felicidad, con alivio y amor, mientras retrocedía para mirarlo a la cara—. Creo que Glitch sabe en donde esta Isabel.

Ash levantó la cabeza, encontrando mi mirada y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces preguntémosle

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Llamaste mi reina?

—si Glitch, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

—pregunte lo que quiera majestad

—Ambos sabemos que no puedes mentir, pero me has ocultado una verdad muy importante, lo voy a preguntar una sola vez Glitch ¿En dónde está mi nieta?

—En el mundo mortal mi reina

—Mab asegura que tú sabes exactamente el lugar, ¿es eso verdad? —Glitch miro directamente a su reina, y asintió, respondiendo a su pregunta —. ¿me dirás el lugar exacto? ¿con quién está?

—vive con su padre, en Nueva York, no le hace falta nada… y es feliz

—La quiero conmigo Glitch, dudo que ese hombre pueda protegerla como yo, tráela

—Pero mi reina… la chica realmente ama a su padre no creo que ella quiera…

—Es una orden Glitch

—si majestad

Y antes de que la reina dijera otra cosa se marchó en busca de la niña a la había jurado proteger con su vida, y ahora le destruiría el corazón.


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer ninguno de los personajes de los vengadores me pertenece asi como los de iron fey, por el contrario Caroline es de mi total autoria_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una llorosa Caroline, que, al ver el rostro consternado de su padre, se arrojó a sus brazos como cuando era una niña, abrazándolo tan fuerte como si la vida se le fuera en ello

Abrázame y no me sueltes nunca papi…

Tenlo por seguro, nadie te va a alejar de mi

Y esta fue la escena tan enternecedora con la que se encontraron los vengadores, sin saber los motivos de que esto estuviera ocurriendo.

—que tiernos, ¡Hey Caroline! ¿te volvió a cachar hablando con el enemigo?... Auch, ¿eso porque fue Nat? —pregunto sobándose la cabeza luego de tremendo zape que le metió cierta pelirroja

Por metiche

Como si ninguno de ustedes quisiera saber que ocurre

Ante esto el millonario suspiro, dándole un último beso en la frente a su adorada hija, ella inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas y le mostro una sonrisa claramente fingida, intentando decirle que ya estaba mejor, sonrisa que no fue para nada creíble para nadie que conociera a la chica.

—llamare a Lizzie, yo creo que no es momento para ir a cine…

Dijo antes de volver a entrar en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella, Stark permaneció en silencio por varios segundos para después comenzar a dar órdenes a J.A.R.V.I.S

Contacta a mis abogados y llama a Pepper

 _Enseguida señor_

Ante estas palabras sus compañeros que no eran para nada chismosos, si claro, lo siguieron hasta la sala de planeamiento de misiones, y esperaron hasta que Tony decidió por fin decir algo, Pepper no pudo llegar y él no podía esperarla, tenía que actuar ya o perdería a lo que más a amaba

—¿Nos dirás que es lo que está ocurriendo Stark? —pregunto Widow cruzándose de brazos— ¿alguien te demando, o porque los abogados?

Pero Tony permaneció en silencio mirando fijamente la fotografía de cuando su hija tenía 6 años y todos se encontraban en la fotografía, incluido Barton que estaba lleno de una sustancia viscosa. Al ver que él no respondía, el Capitán lo toco del hombro atrayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad

—Tony, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros

—Quiere quitármela, no voy a permitirlo, nadie me quitara a mi niña, nadie

—Wow Wow, tranquilízate Tony, no creo que necesites echarle encima a tus abogados a ese pobre chico, ¿no crees que exageras?

—no estoy hablando de ese mocoso, pero gracias por recordármelo

—¿entonces de quien estás hablando? ¿quién quiere quitarte a Caroline? —pregunto serio Steve, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Clint para que no saliera con alguno de sus chistes

—apareció su abuela, quiere llevársela a vivir con ella, esa mujer no me va a quitar a mi niña.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿ la conoces? Esto suena demasiado extraño

Fue entonces cuando él les conto todo lo que sucedió antes de ellos llegaran, ciertamente no logro escuchar demasiado, porque supuso que se trataba de una llamada telefónica y lo único que sabía era que ese tal Glitch del que tanto hablaba su hija cuando era pequeña era real, demasiado real para su desgracia, pareciendo ser el contacto con la mujer que planeaba arrebatarle a Caroline.

—No te preocupes amigo de hierro, no creo que nadie quiera meterse con los vengadores

—Ciertamente lo han hecho, pero creo que lo que Thor quiere decir es que no lo permitiremos, esa mujer no tiene las de ganar, lleva años sin preocuparse si su nieta vive o está muerta, además tu eres el padre, tienes las de ganar

—Deseara jamás haberse metido con Anthony Edward Stark, mis abogados la harán polvo…

Luego de este juramento, se escuchó una fuerte explosión, proveniente de la planta alta, justo el lugar en donde se encontraba la biblioteca, lugar preferido de la princesa de la casa, o debería decir de la torre, seguido de un grito inconfundible, Stark llamo enseguida su armadura y bueno ya saben en plan vengadores unidos llegaron rápido a la biblioteca, y lo que vieron los sorprendió, esperaban encontrar una invasión o algo por el estilo, pero lo que estaban viendo era desconcertante.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba una chica, con una armadura un tanto extraña, pero con bastante estilo, en su mano derecha empuñaba una espada de cristal y en la izquierda portaba un escudo medieval, lo desconcertante es que no los atacaba a ellos, sino que se dedicaba a dar estocadas al aire, dejando una estela de luz blanquecina. Parecería una excelente guerrera si no fuera porque dentro de la habitación no había nadie, salvo ella claramente.

El sonido de los propulsores de Iron man activándose la hicieron tensarse, dándose cuenta de que ya no se encontraba sola, simplemente sería difícil explicar cómo es que había terminado destruida la mitad de la biblioteca sin tener que revelar su identidad, además de que probablemente los vengadores la creerían loca, pues ellos no eran capaces de ver los kelppies de hierro que la rodeaban, así como a los gorra roja y uno que otro Gremlin por ahí regado, trago en seco, y ese segundo de destrucción basto para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera siendo tomada por sus depredadores, pero claro nada de esto era captado por ellos, para ellos, su familia ella era la intrusa.

—¿Quién eres?

La chica permaneció en silencio forcejeando con sus captores, hasta que uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre iron man sin que este fuera capaz de verlo, el gorra roja empuñaba una espada de hierro que sin duda atravesaría la armadura. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron se abrieron de la impresión y en un movimiento rápido pudo liberar una de sus manos.

La chica que de un movimiento rápido logro levantarse del suelo, el guante de su mano comenzó a brillar y de este brotaron carámbanos de hielo que se quedaron suspendidos en el aire, la temperatura en la habitación descendió varios grados y las luces comenzaron a parpadear, los vengadores al creer que los atacaba se movieron por la habitación rodeándola y quitando del punto de impacto al millonario.

La "guerrera" quedo suspendida en el aire por unos segundos y luego se produjo una segunda explosión, todos sus atacantes, los invisibles quedaron reducidos a nada, no era como si a ella no le importara lo que acababa de hacer, pero habían amenazado la vida de los héroes y eso no podía permitirlo, pero ahora el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas, nunca había utilizado tanto poder. Pero ahora ese era el menor de sus problemas, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que todo se complicara y descubrieran su identidad.

A los ojos de los vengadores ella era la atacante, una que claramente había fallado, y con la debilidad que le había dejado el uso de tanto glamour, le sería imposible escapar, si lograban quitarle la careta y la túnica descubrirían su secreto, por lo que lo único que fue capaz de lograr antes de ser sujetada por el capitán fue cambiar su apariencia física, su rostro, sus ojos, y su cabello antes de caer en la inconsciencia. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me disculpo por no haber publicado en mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy de regreso espero publica mas seguido ahora si, ¿Quien sera esta extraña chica?, ¿Que pensaran nuestros héroes al descubrir quien se oculta tras esa mascara? descubranlo en el próximo capitulo


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:Los vengadores y personajes de Iron Fey no me pertenecen, petenecen a MArvel y Julie Kagawa respectivamente, la historia y algunos otros personajes por el contrario son totalmente mios..,.. ;-)

ps: disculpen si en algun momento una o a varias palabras les faltan letras, mi teclado le ha dado por trabarse...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Flashback**_

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una llorosa Caroline, que, al ver el rostro consternado de su padre, se arrojó a sus brazos como cuando era una niña, abrazándolo tan fuerte como si la vida se le fuera en ello

Abrázame y no me sueltes nunca papi…

Tenlo por seguro, nadie te va a alejar de mi

Y esta fue la escena tan enternecedora con la que se encontraron los vengadores, sin saber los motivos de que esto estuviera ocurriendo.

—que tiernos, ¡Hey Caroline! ¿te volvió a cachar hablando con el enemigo?... Auch, ¿eso porque fue Nat? —pregunto sobándose la cabeza luego de tremendo zape que le metió cierta pelirroja

Por metiche

Como si ninguno de ustedes quisiera saber que ocurre

Ante esto el millonario suspiro, dándole un último beso en la frente a su adorada hija, ella inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas y le mostro una sonrisa claramente fingida, intentando decirle que ya estaba mejor, sonrisa que no fue para nada creíble para nadie que conociera a la chica.

—llamare a Lizzie, yo creo que no es momento para ir a cine…

Dijo antes de volver a entrar en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, sin embargo, no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino lágrimas de rabia, ¿Quién se creía esa mujer pera venir a destruir su vida ahora?, su abuela claro está, pero no tenía ningún derecho, levantando la vista pudo notar que Glitch había desaparecido, probablemente era mejor, porque en este momento no era precisamente su persona favorita.

Respiro hondo y de un manotazo froto las lágrimas que escurrían de su rostro, ni una lagrima más, un guerrero unseelie no muestra sus emociones, ella seria eso si era necesario para enfrentarse a la persona que le negó asilo cuando más lo necesitaba, ahora era tarde y ella no se doblegaría ante la reina de hierro, antes muerta.

Dando pasos largos se dirigió a su closet lugar donde aún conservaba un recuerdo de su madre, y un regalo de sus abuelos, la reina Mab y el rey Oberón. En el fondo de aquel closet, se encontraba una de las más bellas armaduras, con intrincadas decoraciones en oro, formando un hermoso diseño, y elaborado con el material más resistente del mundo Fairy, piel y escamas de Dragón, solo que no cualquier dragón, porque cuando la armadura fue creada, fueron reunidos los mejores sastres y costureros, el glamour de esa armadura coexistiendo a la perfección, hierro, verano e invierno, colaborando juntos, con la única finalidad de proteger a la portadora de esa armadura, era una lástima que su madre no acostumbrara usarla, quizá de haberlo hecho ella aun estaría viva.

Suspiro, con las manos aun temblorosas la tomo entre sus manos, luego tomo el colgante que guardaba con recelo dentro de una cajita de cristal.

—No te saldrás con la tuya Meghan Chase

—quizá deberías pensar mejor un poquito las cosas, ¿que harás con esos trastes?, ¿piensas usarlos? —la chica dio un respingo, no esperaba que nadie más estuviera en su habitación.

—casi me matas del susto Layla

—contestaras mi pregunta?, no te niego que el traje de guerra de tu madre es muy bonito, pero para serte sincera, no es suficiente, necesitaras mucha energía, el glamour puede ser agotado, ¿sabes niña?

—no soy una niña, y Meghan se lo pensara dos veces antes de meterse conmigo. No dañara a mi familia.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que atacara a los vengadores?, ellos sabrán como defenderse

—no lo harán si no pueden ver lo que los ataca, y créeme que no permitirán que los vean, además… no seré la debilidad de mi padre… no volverá a ocurrir lo de hace 8 años.

Layla suspiro, sentándose en el borde de la cama —Muy bien Princesa, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—mejorare la armadura, con un poco de tecnología, y entrenare muy duro, hasta sangrar si es necesario, también necesitare tu ayuda

—¿Mi ayuda?, sabes que esa ya la tienes, pero si dices que ella mandara pronto por ti entonces me temo que no tendrás el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que dices

—entonces ganare algo de tiempo —permaneció callada por varios minutos mientras se admiraba en el espejo, si solo sus ojos fueran azules y su cabello rubio, se parecería bastante a su madre, la armadura se amoldaba a la perfección a sus delicado cuerpo, colocando el último detalle, el colgante obsequiado por sus abuelos, la magia ocurrió, en sus manos aparecieron armas que hacía mucho tiempo no veía, un escudo de oro con el emblema de la corte de verano y una espada de cristal o mejor dicho de hielo solido forjada con una gota de su sangre, nadie más podría tocar esa espada, era suya, fabricada especialmente para ella, mirándose de esa manera parecía realmente una princesa, una princesa guerrera.

—estas hermosa… solo falta que te coloques la careta y la túnica, no querrás que nadie te reconozca o sí?

Caroline sonrió a este comentario, sabía que por lo menos tenía una aliada, fue entonces cuando una explosión se escuchó en la planta alta de la torre, para ser más exactos en la biblioteca, su biblioteca, teniendo un presentimiento de lo que podía tratarse, cerró los ojos y se concentró, tele transportación era un truco que Layla había enseñándole a usar hace mucho tiempo, uno demasiado útil.

Aterrizo de pie justo en el centro de la habitación, más lo que sus ojos vieron le demostraron que no estaba equivocada, estaban ahí por ella.

—venga con nosotros princesa, y no lastimaremos a nadie —dijo uno de los gorra roja intentando acercarse a ella.

—jamás, dile a tu reina que yo no le pertenezco

—oh, pero también es tu reina princesa, deberías ser más educada

—jefe, la princesa huele delicioso ¿puedo darle un mordisco, uno chiquito?

—Idiota, si la princesa llega con un solo rasguño será tu cabeza la que ruede

El momento de discusión entre los esbirros de la reina, le dieron la oportunidad de alejarse un poco de ellos, pensando y planeando como alejarlos de ahí antes de que los vengadores llegaran, algo que no tardaría en ocurrir.

—Ustedes están allanado mi casa, así que les pediré de la forma más amable que se larguen de aquí… oh demasiado tarde, ¿Quién quiere conocer primero mi espada?

Luego de estas palabras todas las diferentes criaturas se abalanzaron contra ella, dejándole escapársele un grito de sorpresa, pero recuperándose inmediatamente.

Tenía miedo, claro que tenía miedo, pero esas cosas eran demasiado peligrosas así que se dedicó a dar estocada tras estocada, a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que se acercaba demasiado a ella, dejando a su paso una heladora luz blanquecina.

El sonido de los propulsores de Iron man activándose la hicieron tensarse, dándose cuenta de que ya no se encontraba sola, simplemente sería difícil explicar cómo es que había terminado destruida la mitad de la biblioteca sin tener que revelar su identidad, además de que probablemente los vengadores la creerían loca, pues ellos no eran capaces de ver los kelppies de hierro que la rodeaban, así como a los gorra roja y uno que otro Gremlin por ahí regado, trago en seco, y ese segundo de distracción basto para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera siendo tomada por sus depredadores, pero claro nada de esto era captado por ellos, para ellos, ella era la intrusa.

—¿Quién eres?

La chica permaneció en silencio forcejeando con sus captores, si no lograba liberarse pronto, podría dar la batalla por perdida y entonces sí, Meghan habría ganado. No fue hasta que uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre iron man sin que este fuera capaz de verlo que ella tomo el valor necesario para seguir luchando, el gorra roja empuñaba una espada de hierro que sin duda atravesaría la armadura. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a abrirse demasiado de la impresión y en un movimiento rápido y brusco pudo liberar una de sus manos, para después logar levantarse del suelo, el guante de su mano comenzó a brillar y de este brotaron carámbanos de hielo que impactaron contra el maldito que planeaba arrebatarle la vida a su padre, esto la enfureció como nunca pudiendo sentir el poder arremolinarse alrededor de ella, sintió como el poder de invierno, verano y hierro pulsaban en su interior, la temperatura en la habitación descendió varios grados y las luces comenzaron a parpadear, los vengadores al creer que los atacaba se movieron por la habitación rodeándola y quitando del punto de impacto al millonario.

Caroline quedo suspendida en el aire por unos segundos y luego se produjo una segunda explosión, una que en esta ocasión había provocado ella, todos sus atacantes, los invisibles quedaron reducidos a nada, no era como si a ella no le importara lo que acababa de hacer, pero habían amenazado la vida de los héroes y eso no podía permitirlo, sin embargo, ahora el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas, nunca había utilizado tanto poder. Pero ahora ese era el menor de sus problemas, tenía que salir de ahí antes de que todo se complicara y descubrieran su identidad.

A los ojos de los vengadores ella era la atacante, una que claramente había fallado, y con la debilidad que le había dejado el uso de tanto glamour, le sería imposible escapar, si lograban quitarle la careta y la túnica descubrirían su secreto, por lo que lo único que fue capaz de lograr antes de ser sujetada por el capitán fue cambiar su apariencia física, su rostro, sus ojos, y su cabello antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

La extraña chica cayo inconsciente en los brazos del capitán y justo cuando se disponían a quitarle sus armas estas desaparecieron frente a sus ojos, dejando atónitos a nuestros héroes.

—¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

—Parece que se desmayó, llevémosla a una celda, cuando despierte tendrá que darnos muchas explicaciones… pero antes —de un movimiento rápido le quitaron la máscara y la túnica de la cabeza, todos jadearon de la impresión, frente a sus ojos se encontraba una chica que no podía ser mayor que la joven Stark, y que además sus facciones delicadas te hacían dudar que fuera peligrosa, pero los hechos hablaban por ella

—es solo una niña… —murmuro Bruce luego de volver a ser el mismo

—No lo creo, todos ellos lucen iguales….

—¿A qué te refieres Thor?

—Miren sus orejas… —y tras esta indicación, todos lo hicieron, y quedaron aún más sorprendidos, su rostro podría ser el de un ángel o el de una chica de 16 años, pero sus orejas eran algo que no se esperaban.

—Espera, ¿tiene las orejas en punta, que se supone que es un duende? —dijo Clint en un intento de broma, el cual no fue captado por Thor, quien únicamente se limitó a asentir, creyendo que lo habían entendido — ¿es broma cierto?

—llevémosla a una celda antes de que despierte, tenemos una princesa fairy entre nosotros y tony no te acerques a ella con esa armadura puesta, al menos hasta que la interroguemos — y sin esperar una respuesta de sus compañeros, tomo entre sus brazos a la delicada princesa, caminando rumbo a las celdas alejándola lo mas posible del contacto con el hierro.

Thor había salido de la habitación hacía ya varios minutos, pero ninguno se había movido aun

—¿Ha dicho que no me acerque con mi armadura? ¿qué es esto ahora la está protegiendo?

—andando, Thor parece saber lo que hace

—¿Princesa? Ja la única princesa aquí es mi pequeña…

—¡Tony!

—Bien ya voy…

.

.

.

.

.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, observando como Thor trataba con delicadeza a la prisionera, incluso se rehusó a esposarla o algo por el estilo únicamente la colocaron en una de las celdas desprovistas de tanta tecnología.

—Si termina escapando a causa de tu falta de criterio de utilizar mi tecnología … será tu culpa

—Tu tecnología podría matarla, esta celda solo la debilitara…

—¿Por qué no nos dices lo que sabes?

—El amigo Clint ya lo dijo, es una especie de duende, como ustedes lo llamarían… jamás espere ver uno con mis propios ojos, se suponía que Malekith había acabado con ellos…

—¿de que estas hablando? —pregunto Falcón totalmente intrigado, a lo que Thor suspiro, era una larguísima historia y realmente no sabía cómo resumirla

—Estoy hablando de hadas… y antes de que digan que no existen, la prueba de su existencia esta frente a ustedes…hace tiempo, cuando aún era un niño, leí sobre ellos en los libros del gran salón, mi padre me explico que muchos de ellos fueron masacrados por Malekith uno de los suyos motivo por el cual las dos cortes Verano e Invierno se unieron para poder derrotarlo, luego de eso nadie más volvió a saber de estos seres, aunque puede ser que se deba a que se trasladaron de mundo, ahora veo que crearon su reino paralelamente a midgard

—¿Estás diciendo que ella pertenece a una de esas cortes?

—Esto es increíble, alienígenas, hadas, ¿Qué sigue, Vampiros?

—No creo que esa sea la pregunta más importante Hawkeye…Thor ¿Por qué me pediste que me quitara mi armadura?

—El hierro es toxico para ellos, y si queremos saber el motivo de porque está aquí debemos mantenerlo alejado de ella… además es una princesa, su muerte podría provocar una guerra

Fue entonces cuando lentamente la chica frente a ellos comenzó a despertar, lentamente sus ojos se abrieron mostrando unos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, los cuales sorprendieron a Tony, había visto esos ojos antes, solo que no recordaba donde, su cabello negro como la noche cubría una parte de su rostro. En cuanto logro Salir de la bruma del sueño se tensó, jamás había visto esa parte de la torre, y lo peor de todo parecía ser que estaba encerrada, asustada se levantó de un salto, que sorprendió a los vengadores, su corazón bombeaba a su máxima capacidad, mirando hacia todos lados, hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su padre, quien se encontraba unos pasos atrás del cristal que los separaba, pudo sentir la electricidad recorriendo el vidrio por lo que supuso que se trataba de una celda con una polaridad invertida, lo que le impediría salir a cualquier inquilino que se encontrara en su interior, que por desgracia se trataba de ella, suspiro y se irguió altivamente, como haría una princesa, el reflejo del cristal le regresaba una imagen de una chica totalmente distinta a ella, lo que significaba que había funcionado el hechizo, la pregunta era, ¿Cuánto duraría?.

—Bien ya que has despertado nos gustaría saber ¿Quién eres y que quieres aquí?

La chica permaneció en silencio, observando la desconfianza en el rostro de la gente que tanto amaba, una mirada que nunca había sido dirigido a su persona, intento pensar a rápida velocidad, la regla número uno era nunca decir tu nombre, tu verdadero nombre, cosa que además no podía evidentemente, si quería fingir ser otra persona.

—se te ha hecho una pregunta niña

—No soy una niña y... —aclaro su voz, sorprendiéndose de lo distinta que sonaba a sus oídos— ¿Qué les hace pensar que les diré mi nombre?

—por si no lo has notado, eres una prisionera, no tienes muchas opciones —dijo fríamente Widow, pensando en las diferentes formas en las que le sacaría la información a esa chiquilla insolente, pero fue interrumpida por Thor, quien movió la cabeza y a continuación hizo algo que nadie jamás se hubiera esperado, una reverencia, como las que se realiza frente a los reyes y reinas.

—Majestad, no es nuestra intención romper vuestras reglas, pero usted ha irrumpido en nuestra morada y necesitamos una explicación sobre ello…—las palabras y la forma de actuar de su "tío" la dejaron muda por unos segundos, rompiendo su fachada de indiferencia, sorprendida de que el supiera algo sobre las costumbres de la corte

—Le...Levántese por favor… príncipe de Asgard… no es correcto que se incline a mis pies….

Las palabras de la chica sorprendieron a todos era claro que estaba nerviosa, pero también que conocía a Thor, ¿sería que por ese motivo en la protegía?, lo siguiente que ella hizo los dejo aún más sorprendido, porque luego de que Thor se levantara, ella se inclinó, de la forma que su abuela Mab le había enseñado a inclinarse frente a la realeza.

—déjense de jueguitos raros y dinos de una vez quien eres

—Soy la persona que les ha salvado la vida, debería bastarles con eso

—si me disculpa princesa, esa explicación no nos basta

—¿Cómo saben que soy una princesa?

—Por vuestra armadura claro esta

El resto de los vengadores solo observaban como se desarrollaba una conversación que no llevaba a ningún lugar, mientras tanto Caroline estaba aterrada, sabía que no duraría mucho la paciencia de su padre y lo que más miedo le daba era su reacción ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera que ella era su hija?, la repudiaría por ser lo que es? ¿la aceptaría?, suspiro resignada, estaba a punto de confesar cuando frente a sus ojos y los de los demás apareció un guerrero cuyo peinado en punta era inconfundible, su cabello refulgiendo en color azul neón, listo para la batalla, en otra circunstancia ella habría estado feliz de verlo, sin embargo, justo ahora no era una de sus personas favoritas.

—llego la caballería, princesa — dijo el desconocido, provocando un bufido por parte de ella, quien se cruzó de brazos.

—Nadie pidió tu ayuda… tengo todo bajo control

—mmm a mí me parece que no, porque princesa justo te encuentras en una celda de alta tensión así que dime, oh ilustrísima alteza... como planeas salir de aquí…—dijo fingiendo una reverencia, la cual termino por acabar con la paciencia de Iron man quien en un rápido movimiento llamo nuevamente a su armadura

—sabía que era una trampa solo estaba haciendo tiempo…

—bien que comience la diversión… cierra los ojos por favor princesa no creo que quieras ver esto…

De un momento a otro todo se descontrolo, los vengadores se posicionaron para la batalla y el extraño solo sonrió burlón, no los mataría, solo los golpearía un poquito, lo suficiente para sacar de ahí a su adorada princesa.

—No recibo ordenes de traidores…

—Oh, vamos princesa, no me pongas entre la espada y la pared, no me hagas elegir entre tú y mi reina…

—Sigo siendo tu princesa no?

—Por si no lo has notado, justo ahora estoy algo ocupado así que no me distraigas…

Caroline veía con horror como los vengadores realizaban justo los movimientos que él esperaba, conocía perfectamente su forma de pelear y sabía perfectamente que más de uno de ellos terminaría lastimado, y todo sería culpa de ella. Por lo que inspiro hondo y con la fuerza recuperada, camino justo atreves del cristal esto simplemente no podía continuar.

Uno, tras otro iban cayendo los vengadores inmovilizados con la enredadera de cables que el guerrero controlaba, el único que hasta ahorita seguía en pie era Iron Man y eso era porque realmente no estaba tocando el piso, pero no faltaba mucho para que terminara igual que su equipo. Ella no permitiría que le ocurriera eso a su padre.

—¡GLITCH, DETENTE AHORA MISMO! Es una orden de tu princesa —las palabras de la chica paralizaron la habitación entera, y el guerrero freno en seco sus movimientos sin liberar del todo a sus presas—. Suéltalos

—Como ordene, princesa — dijo inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la joven, la que nunca en su vida le había dado una orden, la chica a la que él había jurado proteger y que justo ahora parecía odiarlo

—Vámonos de aquí…

—Espera, tu dijiste ese nombre…Diablos— fue demasiado tarde cuando Tony Stark reacciono de la conmoción de escuchar ese nombre, ambos sujetos habían desaparecido de su vista.

.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno aqui con un capitulo un poquito mas largo que el anterior ¿obtendran respuestas los vengadores? ¿a donde se fue caroline? descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo


	16. Chapter 15

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

 _Disclaimer:Los vengadores y personajes de Iron Fey no me pertenecen, petenecen a MArvel y Julie Kagawa respectivamente, la historia y algunos otros personajes por el contrario son totalmente mios..,.. ;-)_

—Wow, nunca había viajado a tu manera princesa, espera creo que estoy mareado... ¿princesa?

La joven solo se observaba en el espejo su reflejo, su espesa cabellera parecía haber crecido varios cm y sus facciones ahora mucho más finas, le devolvían una imagen totalmente distinta a la de ella, podría hacerse pasar por una persona totalmente diferente, sin embargo, era un hecho que su padre jamás aceptaría ese rostro, lo que representaba llevar esas orejas, ni lo que significaba portar esa armadura, que la posicionaba como una princesa, una verdadera princesa faery, igual que su madre, pero menos bella y más insignificante, no se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ni cuando comenzó a llorar realmente hasta que su imagen fue bloqueada por la presencia de su amigo de toda la vida, que la tomo entre sus brazos acunándola como cuando era pequeña y despertaba llorando por su madre.

—No me reconoció, sus ojos, parecía como si desconfiara de mí, y todo esto es tu culpa —dijo golpeando su pecho con insistencia

—Auch que eso duele, como esperas que te reconozca con esta apariencia, pero anímate, de niña jamás lograste cambiar tu aspecto físico y ahora lo has conseguido

—sí, debería saltar de felicidad, pero… estas aquí para llevarme con ella ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no puede dejarme tranquila?

—Podría haber ganado algo de tiempo, pero prácticamente masacraste a todo su equipo de búsqueda, tu abuela no estará muy contenta…

—me importa poco lo que diga esa señora

—esa señora es tu abuela y es la reina de hierro

—no quiero hablar contigo, vete Glitch… no eres bienvenido en la torre Stark

Las palabras de Caroline dejaron estático al primer lugarteniente de la corte de hierro, nunca imagino escuchar esas palabras de la niña que había cuidado desde siempre. Y sin decir una palabra más desapareció a través de su armario.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días luego del incidente en la torre, se reforzó la seguridad y aun no perdonaban del todo a Thor por bajar la guardia frente a esa "princesa", había sido humillante para ellos el hecho de como los derroto un solo sujeto con un alambrito mágico, pero lo que más les intrigaba era que esa desconocida conocía a Glitch y dudaban que se tratara de una coincidencia, sin embargo no tenían pruebas y para desgracia de todos, JARVIS no tenía nada grabado, ni siquiera el momento en el que la chica llego a la torre. Lo más extraño de todo fue el comportamiento de Caroline, quien iba y venía con diferentes tipos de artículos extraños, un día incluso la descubrieron cubriendo de sal puertas y ventanas, incluso las del elevador, colocaba hierbas extrañas en las habitaciones de cada uno de los vengadores y cuando le preguntaron por qué motivo lo hacía simplemente decía que se trataba de un experimento.

En los momentos en que su padre y el equipo se encontraban fuera en una misión, Caroline se dedicaba a realizar las mejoras a la armadura de su madre, y termino descubriendo que la apariencia que había tomado era una que tendría que adoptar cada vez que usara la armadura, como le había explicado Layla el hechizo que había realizado era uno vinculante, por lo tanto, en cuanto se ponía la armadura para realizar las pruebas de la nueva tecnología integrada su rostro automáticamente cambiaba al igual que su cabello y sus ojos, la primera vez que ocurrió esto, se asustó al ver su reflejo, con el tiempo termino resignándose e incluso encontró la forma de hacer parte de ella la armadura, algo así como el colgante que sus abuelos le otorgaron, mejoro bastante en sus entrenamientos, e incluso comenzó a imitar los movimientos de los vengadores, observo diferentes videos de los entrenamientos de ellos, aprendió a manejar el arco casi con la misma precisión de Hawkeye, o los movimientos letales de la viuda negra, aprendió de todos un poco, y lo mejor de todo fue que consiguió un cómplice para sus planes, alguien que resultó ser un mejor instructor en combate incluso que Glitch, lo mejor de todo era que se trataba del mismo chico que le gustaba.

—Tomemos un descanso ¿te parece? —sugirió Diego luego de un entrenamiento feroz en el sótano de su casa— ¿has pensado que harás cuando termines de prepararte?

—Voy a enfrentar a mi abuela, ese era el plan inicial

—sí, estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero me refería a después de eso, simplemente no puedes desperdiciar todo este potencial, podrías ser lo que quieras incluso una superheroina

—una superheroina ¿yo?, no creo tener lo que se necesita

—pues el traje ya lo tienes, porque no elegimos el nombre —dijo guiñándole un ojo, provocando un sonrojo que esperaba no hubiera notado

—¿Alguna sugerencia?

—déjame pensar… eres una princesa, tienes un traje estupendo, incluso mejor que el de Iron man, —el comentario provoco que Caroline se tensara, en todo este tiempo, se habían vuelto grandes amigos, pero ella no había confesado aun ser la hija del gran héroe, sin embargo, su nerviosismo no fue captado por el apuesto joven —. Ya lo tengo, La princesa de Hierro, o Iron Princess como tu prefieras, ¿Qué dices, te gusta?

—Princesa de hierro, que irónico, pero me gusta…es perfecto— dijo mostrándole la sonrisa más hermosa que había contemplado en su vida, o al menos esa era la opinión de Diego, fue tanta la impresión que casi pudo jurar que su corazón saldría del pecho, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de ella, su eterno amor, aquel que le fue arrebatado hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando la descubrió utilizando su magia, ella intento negarlo todo pero él le juro que no había nada que temer, su secreto estaba a salvo, fue desde ese momento en que su casa se convirtió en el centro de operaciones, incluso le dio algunos consejos de cómo mantener alejados a los seres mágicos, quería darle todo su apoyo, incluso su vida si ella lo pedía daría todo por ella. —. Casi lo olvido, tengo algo que mostrarte

—¿Qué cosa?

—ahora que mencionaste a Iron man, ¿sabías que el utiliza una tecnología casi similar a la mía?, de hecho, mi armadura fue inspirada en ella, pero eso no viene ahorita al caso, el secreto de que Iron man funcione tan bien es porque tiene una IA que monitorea el funcionamiento de su armadura así que…—tecleando unos cuantos códigos la sala se ilumino —. Te presento a V.I.E.R.N.E.S, di hola VIERNES

— _Hola, es un gusto conocerte_

—Wow, pero ¿Por qué VIERNES? ¿Qué significa?

—Versatile Intelligent Entity Responsible for Nocturnal Exploration and Sabotage, (N/A:  
Versátil entidad inteligente responsable de la exploración y sabotaje nocturno) VIERNES ¿Qué te parece?

—Perfecto, como tu

—¿Qué?

—es decir… tu armadura es genial y tendrías que tener una IA igualmente genial, aunque aun no entiendo como lo integraras… toda esta tecnología… es demasiado para mi cerebro

—para comenzar, necesitare un centro de operaciones, y tu ayuda con algo un tanto delicado

—número uno, creía que estaba claro que mi casa es tu casa, por lo tanto, también tu centro de operaciones, numero dos ¿qué es eso con lo que debo ayudarte?

Caroline saco una pequeña cajita metálica, dentro de la cual se encontraba una extraña pistola con forma de jeringuilla, observo fijamente los ojos azules de Diego, por un momento solo fue chocolate contra zafiro, y sus sentimientos ocultos, o no tan ocultos, dándose cuenta que él esperaba que continuara hablando aclaro su garganta para continuar

—Esta es una pistola que en su interior contiene un nanochip liquido yo lo llamo CMR, es como una microcomputadora, me permitirá acceder a toda la información que se encuentre en la red y me mantendrá conectada a VIERNES

—no entiendo para que necesitas el arma…

—voy a inyectarme el nanochip, en el tronco encefálico y….

—espera, no te puedes inyectar esa cosa como se llame… puede ser peligroso

—bien, entiendo, tienes razón, hare unas pruebas antes…oh es tardísimo debo irme o mi papá me va a matar… estamos en contacto ¿sí?

—siempre…

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la torre JARVIS le informo a Caroline que los Vengadores habían salido a una misión de último minuto, su padre había dejado indicaciones de que se mantuviera alejada de su taller ya que siempre que entraba en el movía todo de su lugar y secretamente sin que su padre supiera, extraía un poco de material para utilizarlo en su traje, bufo, por la manera infantil de su padre de decir no toques mis cosas, pero el hecho de que se encontraran en una misión le venía como anillo al dedo así podría experimentar con esa nueva tecnología que había creado.

Se aseguró de que Jarvis no viera nada y tomando una respiración profunda, disparo el embolo con la nanotecnología en la nuca.

Pudo sentir sus neuronas realizando una sinapsis acelerada, su presión sanguínea se incrementó y de momento fue como si su cerebro entero se incendiara, no era capaz de controlar su propio cuerpo y su glamour de hierro tomo el control, absorbiendo y transformando la tecnología, ocultándola a los ojos mortales.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba en el piso de la sala común cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, cansados y bromeando entre ellos, llegaban los habitantes de esa torre, las risas y tomadas de pelo fueron suspendidas cuando vieron la escena frente a sus ojos

—¡CAROLINE! —corrió inmediatamente su padre tomándola entre sus brazos—¿qué tienes nena?, ¡BRUCE! Haz algo

—hay que llevarla al laboratorio, ahí podre estabilizarla

Al llegar al laboratorio le administraron un sedante anticonvulsivo para evita un daño cerebral Tony y Bruce se movían rápidamente en torno a la chica hasta que sus constantes vitales se normalizaron, sin embargo, el escaneo de JARVIS no mostro ninguna información, pasaron varias horas y Caroline no reaccionaba

—No puede ser, se está repitiendo, no puedo perderte preciosa, abre los ojos…—fue en ese momento cuando noto que de los ojos de su pequeña corría un pequeño hilo de sangre—. Demonios ¡Bruce, ven aquí!...

—¿Qué pasa Tony…? —pero no termino la pregunta porque al entrar en la habitación nuevamente, se quedó sin habla.

Luego de varias horas intentando encontrar el problema y una vez estuvieron convencidos de que estaba fuera de peligro el doctor Banner se las ingenió para lograr sacar a Tony por un momento de ahí, convenciéndolo de que debía dejarla descansar y que si ocurría algo JARVIS les informaría.

Sin embargo, lo que termino por sacar a Tony de la habitación donde descansaba Caroline, con la llegada de sus abogados los cuales le traían noticias sobre la mujer que pensaba llevarse a su hija de su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, era como si la hubieran golpeado con el martillo de su tío Thor, bueno tal vez exageraba un poco, pero realmente era insoportable, sin embargo, no abrió los ojos, sabía que sería peor, fue entonces cuando escucho la voz de viernes, lo que la hizo sonreír porque eso solo significaba una cosa.

— _hola jefa, conexión establecida exitosamente, me he tomado el atrevimiento de buscar la línea más segura, alejada de los dominios de JARVIS_

—Eso es perfecto, no te preocupes —suspiro, al menos su experimento había salido perfecto y su nueva inteligencia artificial, había resultado tan eficiente como JARVIS, solo que con un poco de estilo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —hablo de momento una voz en su cabeza —. Esto es un experimento de una frecuencia codificada ¿cómo encontraste el canal?

—¿Qué? —pegunto ella sentándose bruscamente y abriendo sus ojos de golpe —. Oh dios mío no veo…

—¿Eres el mismo hacker que se roba mi conexión? Porque si es así voy a atraparte —dijo la voz del chico del otro lado de la línea, la saco por un momento de su ataque de pánico, y más bien la molesto.

—esta es una frecuencia de seguridad tonto, estas cometiendo un crimen…

—buen intento —dijo el chico un matiz de burla en la voz.

—no me importa quien seas o lo que pienses, pero sal ahora de mi sistema —exigió

—sitio… santo cielo funciono…. Pero no debería… esto es increíble —comenzó a hablar solo el chico, completamente emocionado de que su línea funcionara, tanto que olvido por un instante a la chica del otro lado de la línea, quien, al quedar nuevamente en silencio, comenzó a entrar nuevamente en pánico, de nada de serviría estar conectada a la red, si con ello significaba que se quedaría ciega

—Layla, ¿estás ahí?, no logro ver nada —susurro

—¿hola?, escuche eso…— pero no obtuvo respuesta, Caroline no sabía si continuar hablando con ese extraño, el cual su voz le sonaba raramente familiar —. Sé que estás ahí…te estaba oyendo… Layla, ¿estás ahí?, no logro ver nada … lo oí todo… mi pregunta es cómo…la línea por la que hablas ni siquiera la conoce nadie… ¿entonces cómo diablos lo haces?

—¿cómo puede estar sucediendo esto? —preguntó ella en voz alta, comenzando a hiperventilar.

—Tranquilízate —contesto Layla, su voz provenía de alguna parte de la habitación, sin embargo eso no la tranquilizo—, acabas de recupérate de una crisis convulsiva y realmente me estas asustando, con quien hablas aquí no hay nadie a parte de mi claro, y si no ves nada es porque tienes los ojos vendados, tus ojos sangraban, el doctor opto por vendarlos luego de estabilizarte —eso tenía sentido, y fue entonces cuando se llevó las manos a la cabeza, comprobando lo que Layla le había dicho, rio aliviada, sintiéndose un poco tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Tu amiga estaba hablando de que acabas de convulsionarte…¿estás bien?

—¿cómo puedes estar en mi cabeza? —pregunto ella ignorando al chico

—¿cómo entraste tu a mi computadora?

—¿Quién eres?, este sistema es mío…—dijo exasperada, intentando retirarse las vendas que cubrían sus ojos.

—soy el agente Beaumont

—¿Agente Beaumont? — sintió como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua fría encima, tenía que ser una broma ¿cierto? O realmente se había dañado el cerebro y todo esto era un sueño— ¿en dónde demonios estas? No es gracioso

—No me has dicho quién eres…—dijo Diego quien comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con esta situación, que por extraño que parezca, la voz de esa chica había hecho que su corazón se acelerara, algo que solo le pasaba al lado de la chica a la que amaba en secreto con locura.

—Soy la princesa de hierro…—esa respuesta lo sorprendió, era algo que no se esperaba y a la vez explicaba su manera de sentirse, respecto a escuchar la voz—, y tú eres hombre muerto si no me explicas que está pasando…

—espera ¿Qué? —dijo cuándo salió de su shock inicial —, ¿Caroline eres tú?... como entraste a esta línea… sabes que olvídalo, ya sé cómo…

—podría preguntarte lo mismo…—lo interrumpió— ¿Qué significa eso del agente Beaumont? ...por favor dime que no significa lo que estoy pensando… ¿trabajas para SHIELD?

—¿Cómo sabes acerca de SHIELD?... no espera eso no importa ahora, ¿estás bien? ¿en qué hospital estas? Tu amiga dijo que…

—No es un secreto que ellos se encargan de limpiar el desastre que deja el hombre araña —respondió ella cambiándole el tema, intentando evadir la pregunta para que él le explicara que estaba haciendo trabajando para Fury—, pero no puedo creer que me mintieras…ahora entiendo porque te acercaste a mi…

—no, espera, yo no… shield ni siquiera sabe de esta línea, la construí yo solo… tenemos que hablar en persona, ¿en qué hospital estas?, necesito saberlo

—No estoy en un hospital, estoy en mi casa…

—Dame tu dirección…espera buscare en el sistema y estaré contigo lo más pronto posible

—quédate donde estas y ni se te ocurra rastrearme… VIERNES bloquea ubicación…

— _enseguida jefa… ubicación bloqueada_

—eh… que es lo que hiciste? ¿no se suponía que no podías ver?... —pregunto al ver los diferentes códigos que comenzaron a aparecer en su computadora, pero de repente una idea lo asalto, recordó cuando ella le pidió que la ayudara con esa nueva tecnología que aún no había probado— espera… dime que no hiciste lo que estoy pensando

—si lo que estás pensando es que me inyecte el CMR, estas en lo correcto— respondió como si nada

—¿estás loca?... ¿dime dónde estás? —dijo esta vez enojado, no podía creer que se había puesto en peligro solo por probar esa cosa que él le había pedido que no usara.

—eh… te hablo más tarde… alguien viene… mi padre no puede oírme hablar sola… princesa de hierro fuera…—dijo antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Caroline, Tony se quedó paralizado, para después correr hacia ella al ver que intentaba quitarse las vendas, sujeto sus manos deteniéndola

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, no puedes quitártelas…—dijo para después besar la cabeza de su hija, suspirando aliviado de que hubiera despertado

—Papá, en verdad estoy bien, y estas vendas son muy molestas…

—no proteste señorita, me tenías muy preocupado… cuando llegue de la misión, y te encontré tirada en el piso, convulsionándote…no sabes lo que sentí

Caroline bajo la cabeza arrepentida por preocupar a su padre, esa nunca había sido su intención, y además ella no sabía lo que podía hacer en ella el CMR cuando se lo inyecto.

—lo siento… no era mi intención preocuparte de esta manera…

—sé que no es tu culpa, y es por ese motivo que hemos tomado una decisión…

—¿hemos? ¿de qué estás hablando?, por favor quítame esto…—gimoteo.

Tony suspiro, lo que estaba a punto de decirle a su hija probablemente no le gustaría y quizá luego de lo acontecido ese día, no era el mejor momento, pero sus abogados habían insistido, en que necesitaba mostrar una imagen de seguridad y el hecho de dejarla sola todo el tiempo por sus constantes misiones, aunque fuera algo que amaba hacer, amaba más a su hija.

—creo que lo mejor es que descanses, mañana será otro día, y si amaneces mejor hablare contigo en calma, buenas noches cariño…

—buenas noches papá…—dijo resignada a que su padre no le dijera nada, pero solo basto con escuchar la puerta cerrarse para que con desesperación terminara por arrancarse los vendajes, se levantó lentamente de la cama, encendió la luz y abrió lentamente sus ojos, la luz intensa le molesto en un principio pero luego de acostumbrarse, se plantó frente al espejo y se observó, sus ojos estaban irritados, pero lejos de eso no encontró nada grave, su cabeza aun dolía, pero sabía que no podría dormir si no sabía que era de lo que hablaba su padre.

—deberías hacerle caso a tu padre… justo hace unos momentos hablabas sola, y créeme que dabas miedo

—no estaba hablando sola… luego te explico—dijo mientras se dirigía lentamente al pasillo

—¿a dónde vas? —sin embargo, la ignoro por completo.

Intentando no hacer ningún ruido para que no la escucharan caminó descalza por el pasillo posicionándose detrás de las puertas de la sala de misiones

—¿Estás seguro de esto Stark?, el mundo necesita a los vengadores

—No realmente Widow, y en todo caso ustedes pueden seguir protegiéndolo, no me necesitan

—te equivocas, necesitamos a Iron man

—la decisión está tomada Cap, los vengadores se separan

—¡No!, no pueden hacerlo —irrumpió Caroline en la habitación, alertando a todos al momento, sus piernas se tambalearon, aun se encontraba débil, y estubo apunto de caer al suelo de no haber sido sujetada por Barton, quien se encontraba mas cerca de la chica

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, deberías estar descansando

—no voy a permitir que lo hagan…—dijo con la respiración agitada, la cabeza a punto de estallarle del dolor y el hecho de sentir las emociones de todos en esa sala no hacia mas que marearla aun mas, para terminar de empeorar las cosas, la conexión del CMR se reestablecio, sin embargo ella no lo noto.

—quizás sea mejor que te lleve a tu habitación… andando pequeño demonio…

—No, hasta que me expliquen

—Vete a tu habitación esta es una cosa de adultos —ordeno Tony a su hija

—Wow, vaya que estás haciendo un gran berrinche…¿qué ocurre? —pregunto Diego del otro lado de la línea

—Callate —dijo ella respondiéndole a diego, sin embargo Tony y todos los ahí presentes lo tomaron como que iba dirigido a su padre, por lo que todos contuvieron la respiración, nunca en los 13 años que llevaba viviendo con ellos, había contestado de esa manera a su padre, ella cubrió su boca cuando noto lo que había hecho —yo…lo siento no quise gritar

—Es suficiente… vete a tu habitación, es una orden señorita y espero que no se repita esto, porque no voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera

Ella quería seguir discutiendo pero con Diego ahora presente en la conversación era mejor salir de ahí antes de que descuriera que vivía con los vengadores, no es que se avergonzara pero no sabría como explicarle que le había mentido, siendo sinceros no quería perderlo.

—si papá, y realmente espero que lo reflexionen un poco, porque si lo hacen por lo que haya dicho esa bruja que tengo por abuela… no deberían creer nada…si ella lo desea me llevara con ella y ustedes ya no podrán hacer nada…—luego de decir esto giro sobre sus talones y salio dando largos pasos de la habitación

—¡Caroline! ¿Qué significa eso? —pero era muy tarde la chica ya se había ido

 **Con Caroline**

—bien ¿que me perdi?... te desconectaste y cuando regresas encuentro que discutes con tu padre ¿Qué ocurre? ¿puedo ayudar?

—No te preocupes, nadie puede ayudarme…

—oh vamos, el comentario sobre tu abuela me parecio un golpe bajo… no se sobre porque discutían pero… creo que tu padre hace lo que puede para mantenerse a su lado

—solo esta perdiendo su tiempo…Meghan es mas poderosa

—eso lo se yo, y tu también, pero a él nadie le ha explicado contra que se enfrenta… ¿no piensas que tal vez deberías decirrle?

—¿estás loco?, en primer lugar no me creería, y en segundo, de que le serviría esa información, ¿no has escuchado el dicho la ignorancia es la felicidad? Creo que aquí aplica perfectamente

—bueno si crees que es lo mejor…—dijo él no muy convencido, pero apoyándola en su decisión —supongo que te meti en problemas, lo siento

Ella bufo —ya estaba en problemas incluso antes de escucharte en mi cabeza, interrumpi una conversación de "adultos", ¿Qué se cree que soy? ¿una niña?, da igual

—quizá si me dijeras lo que paso, te ayude a desahogarte…—dijo realmente preocupado por ella, no le gustaba verla sufrir, o mejor dicho escucharla, le partia el corazón, corazón que solo le pertenecia a ella, aunque no encontrara aun la forma de decírselo, y extrañamente no se sintiera con el valor de hacerlo, ella era perfecta, y en esta vida ella era mas segura de si misma, no era la misma chica frágil que el conocio, en otra vida claro, su espíritu se había fortalecido, quizá tenia que ver con la época, o con la familia con la que le había tocado vivir, no lo sabia, lo único certero era que la amaba con locura y haría lo imposible por verla feliz.

—papá quiere separar a mi familia y ellos están de acuerdo, piensan que sería darnos un tiempo…

—no sabía que tus padres tuvieran problemas…lo siento

—no sé si lo recuerdas, pero solo tengo a mi papá, y él no está casado si es lo que piensas, me refiero a que dejare de ver a mis tíos por un tiempo, y realmente voy a extrañarlos

—no se que decirte —dijo luego de un largo momento de silencio— lo siento

—basta con que me escuches… y— entonces se le ocurrio,una idea genial, a su parecer, si su padre pensaba que los vengadores necesitaban separarse por un tiempo para aclarar sus mentes, entonces ella también necesitaba un tiempo— ¿estarias dispuesto a ayudarme?

—no tengo que inyectarte nada ¿cierto?

—claro que no tonto —dijo ella riendo por primera vez desde que despertó— necesito una nueva identidad, un nombre, un apellido, una nueva vida

—¿de que hablas? No estoy entendiéndote

—mi padre quiere darle un tiempo a mi familia, bien pues eso también me incluye, yo también necesito un tiempo lejos, mas precisamente Caroline debe desaparecer por un tiempo

—¿no estaras pensando huir de casa verdad?

—claro que no, le dire que quiero hacer un viaje al extranjero, conocer otros lugares, sola.

—¿Qué pasara con la princesa de hierro?, si te vas no podras seguir entrenando

—precisamente por eso, quiero dedicarme a ser la princesa de hierro a tiempo completo, es por eso que necesito una nueva identidad, ¿no pensaras que voy a ser una super heroína todo el tiempo no?...

—no lo se… hay muchas lagunas en tu plan… ¿y si tu padre insiste en acompañarte, o te pide que le mandes fotos de los lugares que visites?

—viernes se encargara de eso, basta con enviar el correo con una dirección IP falsa, nadie lo notara…¿Qué dices, estas conmigo?

—siempre— dijo el resignado a que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, esta chica realmente tenia poder sobre él, si sus hermanas lo vieran ahora, se morirían de risa, nunca nadie había sido capaz de controlar la voluntad de Diego Beaumont de esta forma, y ella con solo pedírselo, lograba convencerlo, tendría que aprender pronto a decirle que no, o realmente estaría perdido

—perfecto, mañana le suelto la bomba a mi padre, encárgate de buscarme un nombre, una profesión si es posible, no quiero ir al instituto, tampoco es como si lo necesitara

—de que manera entonces piensas que te vea, ahora que descubriste que trabajo en ocasiones con SHIELD, será raro no verte en el colegio

—esta bien puedo ser una alumna de intercambio o algo asi, pero necesito algo con que ganar dinero…

—podrias ser una estrella pop, das el pegue…—dijo el bromeando

—es perfecto, siempre quise cantar en publico

—¿hablas enserio? Porque yo estaba bromeando…

—totalmente en serio, y por cierto ya se que tu fuiste el ganador de un concurso de canto, no preguntes como, solo lo se, el punto es, que podrias ser mi compañero, algo asi como formar un dueto, seria la fachada perfecta, y nos permitiría escabullirnos de clase sin tener que decir que yo soy la princesa de hierro, en especial porque cuando aparezca por primera vez en publico, Iron man tratara de investigarme, será mejor darle algo o sospechara y me mantendrá vigilada… ¿Qué dices?

—eh… disculpa que decias? Me perdi en la parte en la que dijiste que me investigaste, realmente no lo se yo… solo fue un concurso

—por favor… porfis ¿si? —dijo en un tono de voz que termino por derretirlo

—esta bien, te envio mas tarde los datos de tu nueva identidad, realmente espero que cantes bien o la fachada de estrella de pop caera a la primera

—gracias por tu voto de confianza, pero tranquilízate que canto como los mismísimos angeles o incluso como una sirena, asi que cuídate si no quieres caer bajo mi hechizo…

Diego negó con la cabeza, no era necesario escucharla cantar para caer bajo su encanto, hacia mucho que ya lo había hecho, esa chica realmente era especial

—¿Diego? ¿sigues ahí?...

—si claro, pensaba en que nombre darte, alguna sugerencia?

—¿sabias que mi otro nombre es Isabel?, siempre me ha gustado su variante en italiano

—Isabella…—repitió el con un fingido acento— ¿Qué hay del apellido? ¿quieres uno en italiano también?

—Candra, Isabella Candra…ese será mi nombre

—muy bien tomo nota…mmm, necesitare unas fotografías para tu pasaporte y esas cosas

—VIERNES te las hara llegar enseguida

—y…para nuestro dueto que te parece Levana… necesitaras un grupo, un baterista, ese tipo de cosas y deben ser buenos

—descuida, tengo a las personas perfectas… ¿te veo mañana si?

—por supuesto, descansa…

—igualmente… y ¿Diego?

—¿Si?

—Gracias, eres un gran amigo— ¿pueden oir eso? Es el corazón de nuestro apuesto muchacho quebrándose, había sido mandado directamente a la Friendzone y no era algo lindo… suspiro

—descuida, lo que sea por ti… — y corto la comunicación

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tony no tomo muy bien la decisión de su hija en un principio, pero luego de meditarlo, quizá fuera lo mejor para su adorada hija, le serviría para distraerse, y en cuanto a los vengadores, no había marcha atrás, las estadísticas mostraban un largo periodo de calma, las misiones que habían realizado no eran algo que afectara realmente demasiado a los ciudadanos y quizá el equipo llevaba mucho tiempo activo, merecían un descanso, unas vacaciones por un periodo largo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Si se que soy cruel al separar a los vengadores pero cruel es bueno... ok no, ya en serio no me maten por dividir el equipo, y denle una oportunidad a la hija de iron man, muchas sorpresas a la vuelta de la esquina y no sufran, no pasaran ni un capitulo sin nuestros adorados heroes... ¿que piensan del nombre del grupo que formaran Diego y Caroline? ¿se atrevera Diego a confesar sus sentimientos? ¿dejara Meghan, alias bruja mala de molestar a su nieta?¿que pasa con glitch? creo que ya hice demasiadas preguntas, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, pronto comenzaran los verdaderos problemas ;)... Travesura realizada_


	17. Chapter 16

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

 _Disclaimer:Los vengadores y personajes de Iron Fey no me pertenecen, petenecen a MArvel y Julie Kagawa respectivamente, la historia y algunos otros personajes por el contrario son totalmente mios..,.. ;-)_

La paz reinaba en la torre Stark, antes torre de los vengadores, habían pasado 6 meses desde que nuestros héroes se separaron y cada uno tomo su propio camino, ahora el único habitante de la torre era el mismo dueño de esta, ya que su hija había decidido irse a conocer el mundo, claro que se comunicaban todos los días, pero eso no evitaba que la extrañara.

Tony se encontraba aburrido monitoreando los acontecimientos del mundo entero, desde que se había separado, cada vengador se había dedicado a combatir a delincuentes menores, además en el mismo tiempo, una nueva heroína había aparecido, se hacía llamar la princesa de hierro, aunque desde el punto de vista de Iron Man, le hacía falta mucho para poder considerarla una verdadera heroína, no era más que una niña jugando a ser superhéroe, sin embargo ella hacia lo que podía para mantener el control en la ciudad, cosa que era un poco difícil al tener que mantener una fachada de chica perfecta, la había investigado su nombre Isabella Candra, cantante del grupo juvenil Levana, país de origen indonesia, sin embargo era todo lo que tenía, era demasiado buena para cubrir sus rastros, debía darle el crédito de eso, era ese el motivo por que había hecho contacto con el otro cantante de la banda, Diego Beaumont, recluta de SHIELD, y sospechaba que experto en la princesa de hierro, si como el sospechaba conocía que su compañera de grupo era ella, aunque debía reconocer que el chico tenia talento con los sistemas, y combate, un buen elemento para tener en cuenta, suspiro aburrido mientras observaba los monitores frente a él, mostrando a cada vengador en combate en tiempo real.

—Es medio día, tengo tres horas de descanso, he pasado demasiado tiempo sin acción en mi vida, ¿me pregunto si alguien del grupo necesita que lo salven?, Thor pone su fuerza como siempre, pero está solo, ¿Cuáles son sus probabilidades? Apuesto que un 62% de…—y de un solo movimiento de su martillo Thor termino con el enemigo— olvídalo. Hulk tiene un 96% de probabilidades de aplastar, ¿Hawkeye? Seguro necesita mi ayuda— pero volvió a fallar en su suposición, sus amigos sabían cómo defenderse, estaba claro que no lo necesitaban.

— _¿Ha notado que suele perder las apuestas consigo mismo? Si llevara la cuenta creo que debería pagarse $15000000 millones de dólares_

—Tranquilo Jarvis puedo pagar cada centavo digital

— _¿Por qué no los contacta señor?_

—No, desarmamos el equipo por una razón y tal como lo predije la tierra está perfectamente bien sin los vengadores, es solo que…—fue interrumpido por el sonido una alarma, ampliándose el monitor en donde aparecía la imagen del Cap, quien al parecer estaba teniendo problemas con Hydra —. Algo no está bien, el Capitán América puede ocuparse de unos cuantos Hydra con una sola mano y un periódico — acerco la imagen y enfoco solo para descubrir con quien estaba peleando Steve—, ¿es Red Skull? Murió hace tiempo.

— _los satélites confirman coincidencia de telemetría corporal, es él, señor_

—Carga esas coordenadas a mi sistema de calibración y calienta mi comida, pelear contra Red Skull siempre me da hambre.

En el parque de Central Park, se desarrollaba una pelea con el gran héroe de américa, el cual no tenía muchos puntos a su favor, su eterno enemigo, a quien creía muerto, se encontraba justo en frente de él, algo alicaído y maltrecho, pero vivo, y parecía haber mejorado el equipo tecnológico de Hydra.

—juguetes nuevos pero la misma Hydra, siento que volvieras de la muerte para anotarte otra derrota Skull —dijo firmemente el Capitán posicionándose para la pelea

—probablemente…probablemente no

Mientras tanto Iron Man volaba lo más rápido que le permitía su armadura, intentando llegar a tiempo para ayudar a su amigo

—unos segundos más Cap, te cubriré…—dijo a través del intercomunicador, pero lo que vio a continuación era algo que no esperaba, de un movimiento rápido, Red Skull apunto al cap con una extraña arma desintegrándolo en el momento, del capitán únicamente quedo el escudo —¡Cap! ¡NOOOOOO!

—veo que Iron Man tiene corazón —dijo Red Skull burlándose de la conmoción que provoco en nuestro héroe, camino con paso firme para tomar del suelo el emblema representativo del grandioso Capitán América.

—deja el escudo animal —amenazo Tony, furioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir con uno de sus amigos

—no ceo que lo haga, considéralo el símbolo de un nuevo inicio y el símbolo de tu final

—Jarvis dame una simulación de acción previa ahora

— _simulación de acción previa_

—la búsqueda muestra que su equipo está conectado a su sistema nervioso, demasiada tecnología para Hydra, que hay de mi simulación Jarvis?

— _ya me adelanté señor, como siempre_

—esos van a tener un dolor de cabeza

— _hay una falla en el sistema_

Posterior a la advertencia de Jarvis, la armadura perdió el control y Tony termino desplomándose en el suelo

—solo eres un tonto dentro de una maquina Stark, sin tu tecnología, no tienes nada, ni siquiera instinto de batalla, ni pasión por liderar, ocultas tu cuerpo detrás de la armadura para no hacer sacrificios por la victoria

— _potencia al 20% señor y tiene un nuevo problema tele transportándose_

—te mostrare

—esto va a ser divertido —dijo una voz mientras aparecía totalmente de la nada, la más fea creación de AIM

—¿Modok? ¿desde cuándo trabaja en equipo?

—Modok ha mejorado con éxito mi ejército, como lo ves sus habilidades tecnopaticas, hace maravillas con las maquinas incluso con las tuyas Stark, ahora sufre tu final, son tus últimos instantes en la tierra

—tenemos lo que buscábamos Skull— dijo Modok para después abrir un portal a través por el cual desaparecieron Red Skull y él, dejando completamente solo a Iron Man, lamentando no haber llegado a tiempo, enfurecido por la manera en la que lo habían asesinado y lo cerca que estuvo de impedirlo.

—Cap… Jarvis activa el protocolo de los vengadores

Varias cuadras alejadas de el lugar de los acontecimientos se encontraba Hawkeye, retirándose de unas bodegas en las que había atrapado a unos delincuentes, literalmente los había clavado a la pared

—ya viene la policía así que… no se vayan…— fue entonces cuando noto movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, girándose en el acto apuntando con su flecha al dispositivo volador que se encontraba a pocos pasos de distancia— ahora si estoy preparado, mi fuerte sudor lo prueba claramente

—no malgastes tu flecha, llego el momento, active el protocolo de los vengadores

—sí, claro… eres genial Stark ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?

—esto es real, código alfa omicron omega, te necesitamos Hawkeye…—la grabación olografica se reprodujo en cada uno de los lugares en donde se encontraba un vengador, hablando seriamente convocándolos a reunirse— tuvimos varias razones para disolver a los vengadores, algunos creerán que mi personalidad exitosa es una de ellas, y el mundo se las arreglo sin nosotros, pero algo cambio, conocen mi ego como para saber que no los convocaría si pudiera crear otra armadura y eliminar el mal

—pobre Stark —dijo Hulk para después aplastar la pequeña esfera que trasmitía la grabación

—lo que sea que estén haciendo, les garantizo que no es nada comparado con esto, vengan a la mansión enseguida, el equipo espera…—continuo hablando la grabación en un lugar totalmente diferente a la ubicación de los vengadores oficiales, colgando de un edificio, en una práctica de la agencia SHIELD, se encontraba Diego Beaumont, para ser honestos, lo que estaba haciendo no representaba ningún grado de dificultad para él, pero aun debía guardar las apariencias, continuaba trabajando para Fury con la única finalidad de proteger a la princesa y alertarla a tiempo de cualquier cosa que el director ordenara, de hecho ese era el mismo motivo por el cual había aceptado colaborar con Tony Stark, quien como le había advertido Caroline ya había empezado a investigarla, y como bien dicen ten cerca a tus amigos, pero más a tus enemigos, o algo así, aunque por el momento no se había atrevido a confesarle a su amada princesa esta asociación entre él y Iron Man, trabajaban en un proyecto que de funcionar, entonces podría protegerla realmente. Pensando en estas cosas fue cuando noto la esfera por la que trasmitía Tony Stark, se emocionó por ser tomado en cuenta, y rápidamente se apresuró a descender del edificio, bajo los gritos y regaños de Fury.

—Agente Beaumont me dijeron que era el mejor de la clase, porque lo veo quedarse quieto como un hombre araña somnoliento…—pero a Diego ya no le importaba nada de lo que ese hombre dijera, tenia una cita con el destino— Beaumont que le sucede

—lo siento director Fury, me llaman de las ligas mayores —dijo para salir corriendo de ahí, dejando confundido y sumamente furioso a Nick Fury

—¿ligas mayores? Ja ¿Qué sería más importante que SHIELD?

Le tomo algo de tiempo llegar a la torre, pero en cuanto entro le informo de su presencia a Jarvis, quien obviamente ya lo sabía.

—Jarvis aquí estoy…— dijo hablando apresuradamente, y aun sorprendido de que lo llamaran para una misión con los vengadores, debía admitir que antes no sentía una admiración tan grande por ellos, pero el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con Caroline lo había contagiado, la chica parecía una experta en el tema, sabia hasta los gustos de los héroes, lo que lo descolocaba un poco y lo hacía pensar si realmente no era una gran fanática de ellos como siempre decía Tony cada vez que se reunían, aunque en el fondo sentía que se trataba de algo mas que admiración, sus bellos ojos se iluminaban cada vez que hablaba de ellos, y el dia en que por primera vez Stark hizo contacto con ella, parecía nerviosa y termino deprimiéndose luego de la forma en la que el millonario le había hablado, fue entonces cuando decidio, infiltrarse, conocer los planes de Stark de cerca, antes de que intentara hacer algo contra su brujita, como la llamaba secretamente — y me sorprende mucho que Tony me haya llamado

— _el señor Stark sugirió que use la armadura máquina de guerra_

—¿Máquina de guerra? No lo creo… ya es hora de probar el proyecto Druida

— _arrogante y obstinado… será un buen vengador_

Mientras tanto en el Quinjet que se desplazaba en el cielo Hawkeye comenzaba una convesacion con Thor luego de un muy largo silencio incomodo, hacia demasiado tiempo que no se veian.

—también te llamaron a ti eh… ¿nada interesante para esta noche en Valhalla?

—yuguensbork, la competencia de lanzar árboles, es un festival de esos que nunca te imaginarias… aunque nunca había visto a Stark tan serio.

Pero fueron interrumpidos de momento cuando algo golpeo la nave provocando una falla en el piloto automático, por lo que de un movimiento rápido Hawkeye se colocó detrás de los controles de mando intentando estabilizarla y lográndolo en el último minuto antes de impactar contra un edificio

—ahhh… no funciona el piloto automático, cruza los dedos…—dijo sujetando con fuerza el control para volver a elevar la nave — fiu, ¡sal a golpear a lo que nos atacó!

—por mi está bien…—dijo Thor sonriendo, pues ya sabía quién los había atacado, hacia unos meses se había encontrado con Hulk en una de sus batallas, le sorprendió ver la manera más "civilizada" de comportarse de la bestia verde, no parecía furioso sin control como ocurría en otras ocasiones cuando el Dr. Banner se enojaba, esto lo intrigo un poco, pero aun así, luego de acabar la lucha, intento hacer regresar a Bruce, a lo que la bestia le contesto que Bruce no estaba disponible, según esto, la separación de los vengadores había afectado mucho al doctor, ya no se sentía aceptado en ningún lugar, por lo que intento deshacerse de su mitad salvaje, saliéndole mal todo el proceso, lo único que había logrado era, fusionarlos aún más, siendo Hulk quien había tomado el control del cuerpo, no sabían cómo revertirlo, pero eso a Hulk no le interesaba, por su parte, el era libre, y el doctor podía tener sus propias vacaciones—Hulk torpe, casi nos matas…

—¿acaso me llamaste torpe? —dijo respondiendo al ataque, cayendo ambos frente a la gran mansión Stark, comenzaron una pelea siendo observados por el dueño de la casa, quien solo movio la cabeza.

—algunas cosas no cambian —dijo con voz de aburrimiento, le había dolido enterarse de lo que había ocurrido con su amigo y hermano de ciencias, pero también reconocía que Hulk tenía buenos sentimientos, el único problema era que no se podía tener a uno sin perder al otro, y esto era lo que había ocurrido, Hulk había ganado y no sabía si algún día volvería a ver a Bruce

—esta, si es una pelea, la espera ha sido larga —dijo Thor emocionado de volver a encontrarse con su amigo favorito, a quien consideraba más divertido que al doctor Banner

—es cierto, igual que tu cabello —respondió con burla Hulk mientras se preparaba para una pelea amistosa, por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero fueron interrumpidos por una de las flechas de Barton que prácticamente les exploto en la cara.

—¡ya basta! Ustedes juegan como niños y Manhattan sufre un terremoto de 9°…—dijo caminando y dándoles la espalda, para finalmente agregar— gracias por recordarme porque este equipo no funciono…

Una vez se calmaron todos, y cuando ya se encontraban adentro, obervaron todo con detenimiento, el lugar parecía no haber sido habitado en mucho tiempo, el largo pasillo se encontraba silencioso, y el millonario caminaba delante de ellos demasiado serio, con una expresión que solo ponía cuando algo iba mal con su hija, a quien por cierto no habían visto por ningún lado, suponiendo asi que se encontraba en la torre.

—escuchen los vengadores se reúnen, elegidos por mi bajo mis ordenes —dijo luego de un momento larguísimo de silencio

—jajaja… ¿tu?, tal vez puedas dirigir una excursión a las vegas, pero…

—sin bromas, no ahora… el capitán murió…—dijo mientras desvelaba la estatua del héroe y antiguo líder del equipo— uno de los nuestros falleció hoy, asesinado por Modok y Red Skull, si están juntos el mundo corre peligro, además tenemos un amigo que vengar, ya sé que todos tienen razones para abandonar, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, podríamos dejar atrás el pasado y trabajar juntos, una última vez

La noticia de la muerte del capitán tomo por sorpresa a los otros cuatro vengadores ahí presentes, jamás esperaron una noticia así, ahora entendían el porqué de la seriedad del genio.

—somos los vengadores y el mundo nos necesita…—dijo Thor para romper el molesto silencio que se formo

—ya me conoces… apunto y acierto—dijo Hawkeye confirmando su participación

—cuenta conmigo Tony —fueron las palabras de Falcón

—que quieren que nos abracemos o que aplastemos a alguien

Luego de hablar sobre algunas cosas, se subieron al quinjet para dirigirse a su destino, aún faltaba un miembro en llegar, pero no podían esperarla, como bien había dicho Iron Man, aún tenían un amigo que vengar, fue así como partieron del lugar sin darse cuenta que eran observados, la viuda negra, trabajando bajo las ordenes de Fury había acudido a investigar lo que ocurría, pues al director de SHIELD no le había gustado mucho la forma en la que lo habían dejado hablando solo.

—me mantendré a distancia por ahora, pero parece que la llamada no fue un error, los vengadores están reunidos, Black Widow fuera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un lugar alejado, en un bunker bajo tierra Red Skull se paseaba victorioso pavoneándose de su logro

—seguro que nunca imaginaste que sobreviviría…—dijo siendo interrumpido por un ataque de tos, realmente sabia que a su cuerpo no le quedabamucho tiempo, era por ese motivo que había ideado este plan, nada podía salir mal.

—si ya terminaste de hablar tonterías, tenemos trabajo que hacer

—haz sido útil Modok, pero no olvides cuál es tu lugar—suena una alarma, indicándole que tenía una visita que sabría que en cualquier momento llegaría—. ¿Cómo, tan pronto? Sabía que Stark estaría furioso…muy bien.

.

.

.

.

La nave se dirigía al lugar donde se escondían Modok y Red Skull, la intención de venganza no les había permitido ver que se dirigían a un lugar donde probablemente les esperaría una emboscada, pero para ellos lo único que importaba era hacer justicia, nadie se metía con un vengador y salía bien librado, claro que no.

—entre a todos los satélites para captar las partículas de catión asociadas a la teletransportacion

— _toda la información apunta a la Antártida_

—lo único que me importa es aplastar algo— respondió Hulk fastidiado, siendo callado de golpe por un objeto cuadrado que Clint lanzo a su boca con una gran habilidad y puntería.

—las llaman mentas… prueba una docena

—¡Hawkeye! —dijo Tony reprendiendo a Barton porque sabía que en cualquier momento podía empezar una disputa entre sus compañeros, y justo ese no era el momento para una de ellas, en especial si uno de los involucrados era Hulk

—¿Qué?, no puedo atrapar a los malos si tengo su aliento gama cubriendo mi vista…—pero no pudo continuar hablando porque levantado por Hulk—hey…ahhh

—¿y qué dices ahora? —pregunto Hulk mientras mantenía colgado de cabeza a Hawkeye fuera de la nave.

—ahhh... Hulk… en realidad me hiciste un favor habichuela… ¡a las ocho! —grito al ver que estaban a punto de lanzarles unos misiles, que de no haber sido porque Hulk lo sostuvo de esa manera jamás se hubieran dado cuenta antes de que los impactaran.

Comenzaron a responder a los ataques, Thor desde el exterior de la nave destruyendo un misil tras otro hasta que uno de ellos impacto contra él, derribándolo en el momento.

—le dieron a Thor... acelera… nos acercamos prepárense para… —la nave comenzó a fallar, habían sido alcanzados por el poder de Modok, y a la altura en que se encontraban seria difícil salir bien librados.

— _acceso ilegal al sistema..._

—creí que tu entendías lo que mi tecnopatía hacia a las maquinas Stark… lo que a mí se me antojé— dijo para después dejarlos caer a una velocidad desorbitante.

—cambio de planes chicos, perece que alguien tendrá que vengarnos a nosotros… ¿están listos? —dijo mientras Falcon y Iron Man salían volando del Quinjet, y Hulk saltaba junto con Clint de esta—. Bien… de acuerdo hay problemas, al parecer Modok aumento su radio y también su potencia…que desastre

Hulk sujeto a Hawkeye con fuerza para evitar que terminara convirtiéndose en puré de halcón, por lo que las protestas y bromas del héroe no se hicieron esperar.

—bien dicho, olvídate de las mentas Hulk y por qué no te vas directo a una buena ducha

—si quisiera soltarte podría

—¿cuál es nuestro plan para vencer a Skull? —pregunto Falcón quien ya no estaba muy convencido de que las cosas funcionaran.

—golpeen todo… fuerte— ordeno Tony para después salir volando dejando a su equipo molesto y confundido, a excepción de Hulk a quien le parecía un magnifico plan, de esa manera podría aplastar algo sin que lo regañaran.

—entonces el plan es que no hay ningún plan…—dijo ojo de halcón sacudiéndose la nieve con la que se cubrió al impactar en el suelo— y yo creí que él era el más listo.

—ese si es un gran plan— respondió Hulk aun convencido de que eso seria divertido.

La lucha comenzó, y tal como Hawkeye pensó, todo era un total caos, se encontraba peleando, lanzando flecha tas flecha , se podria decir que ya había tomado un buen ritmo, hasta que Hulk y Thor aterrizaron en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba combatiendo.

—el hijo predilecto de Asgard lidera la lucha y va a pelear mucho mejor que tu—reto Thor a Hulk ignorando por completo la cara que le dedico Barton

—¿quieres apostar? —respondio Hulk siguiendo el juego de las provocaciones del príncipe asgardiano.

—hey… estaba peleando aquí— protesto Clint al ver que nadie le hacia caso

—pelea allá— dijo Hulk mientras lanzaba por los aires al arquero con una facilidad como si se tratara de una piedra pequeña…

—ni siquiera lo pienses… ahhh…—grito cuando se encontraba en el aire para posteriormente aterrizar a los pies del ejercito de Skull— yo no los conozco

Toda esta escena era observada por la única mujer del equipo, quien los había seguido de cerca sin que nadie se diera cuenta, podía ver la falta de coordinación del equipo, sus bromas constantes, las peleas entre ellos, lo mismo de siempre.

—típico, ¿así es como Stark lidera el equipo?

Las cosas no marchaban como deberían, no estaban logrando hacer un verdadero daño, más bien eran ellos los que estaban siendo atacados, ¿cuándo se había visto esto?

—¿quieres reformular el plan, cabeza de lata? —pregunto Clint, ya bastante molesto con la situación, estaban haciendo el ridiculo

—confía en mí, dispara tus flechas y deja que yo me encargue de Skull…—pero no pudo seguir hablando porque fue atacado por Modok, lastimándolo con su tecnopatía —ahhhh

—un vengador muerto no es suficiente… no hay nada que construyas que no pueda controlar Stark, yo podría…ahhh— una explosión moderada lo interrumpio y le permitio a Stark liberarse del poder de la cosa mutante.

—¿fue alguien que llego elegantemente tarde?

—por supuesto antes de aceptar la invitación quería saber si me necesitabas y no estaba equivocada… no me sorprende

—¡MODOK!, es el momento o estaremos perdidos

—como tú digas— respondio para desaparecer nuevamente llevándose consigo a los soldados enemigos.

—¿es cierto? ¿Lo del Cap?

—si

—entonces deja de actuar solo y empieza a dirigir este equipo antes de que pierdas más amigos

—entiendo, como equipo, imposible llegar a Modok no puedo rastrear su fea cabeza… ¿ideas? —pregunto, aunque todos sabemos que es Tony Stark, y siempre se va a salir del plan, pero en fin, intentaba ser un buen líder.

—busquemos a Skull… lo convirtieron en súper soldado su sangre tiene isotopos que pueden detectarse en un escaneo químico

—me impresionas —dijo Hawkeye, sonriendo y mirando asombrado a Natasha, quien le respondió con una sonrisa presumida.

—por supuesto que si— dijo y luego golpeo a un soldado que intentaba tomarla desprevenida.

—accediendo a archivos de súper soldado, buscando coincidencias químicas y… ¿Hay dos blancos? —dijo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a sus compañeros, saliendo volando rápidamente de ahí, ni siquiera Falcón pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pues cuando se dio cuenta Tony ya no estaba, había vuelto a dejarlos, quizá pudo haberlo seguido, pero eso significaba abandonar a sus compañeros, por supuesto que era por eso, no era porque no quisiera pasar por la misma tortura que Tony al recibir el ataque de Modok

—era un buen plan por unos segundos…

Los ataques y explosiones comenzaron nuevamente, por lo que los vengadores tuvieron que correr a ponerse bajo resguardo, Falcón tomo en brazos a Widow, mientras que Hulk tomo a Clint cual costal de papas se tratara

—si alguna vez vuelves a quejarte de mí aliento recuerda que salve tu pellejo— pero no pudo seguir hablando poque fue golpeado y tuvo que salir de ahí dejando escondidos a Natasha, Clint y Sam, este ultimo tenia problemas con sus alas.

—no entendí la última parte— contesto con bula Barton, recibiendo un zape de parte de su gran amiga

—las defensas automáticas nos tienen atrapados necesitamos ayuda tecnológica ahora

—piensen juntos y elaboren un plan estoy muy cerca— dijo Iron Man antes de derribar la puerta, aplastando en el proceso la fea cabezota de Modok.

—¡nooo!

—toc, toc Modok… ¡Cap, estas vivo! No sé lo que Skull te está haciendo, pero te sacare de aquí— y posteriormente disparo un rayo para detener la maquina en la que se encontraba atado en un extremo el capitán américa y en el otro Skull

—Iron Man…

—no te desintegraste. Fuiste teletransportado, como no pensé en eso…me alega verte amigo, ser líder es más difícil de lo que creí… bienvenido— dijo hablándole al cap.

—abandonaste al resto del equipo… ¿por mí? —pregunto

—suena mal cuando lo dices así, pero… ¿Cómo sabes que están aquí? —pregunto luego de darse cuenta que el capitán no podría conocer esa información, el hecho de que se habían reunido, algo andaba mal.

—como dije antes no tienes idea de lo que implica ser un líder Iron Man…—dijo dándose la vuelta por fin, mostrando aun macabro y siniestro Capitán— este cuerpo es mío

—Skull…

—no eres muy futurista si no previste esto Stark…—dijo burlándose de la reacción de sorpresa del héroe— yo agonizaba mi cuerpo se deterioraba por el mismo suero que alguna vez me dio fuerza, pero porque morir si tenía una alternativa…Modok fue la clave, su poder transfirió mi ser al cuerpo donde el suero de súper soldado realmente funciono…. Deje a mi odiado enemigo pudrirse con mi cuerpo decrepito…—preparándose para golpear a nuestro héroe, y deshacerse de un vengador—yo terminare con los vengadores

—esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti —dijo una voz, que tomó por sorpresa a Skull en el cuerpo del cap, bueno supongo ya saben quién era.

—¿Cap? Espero que seas tú… —dijo Tony logrando sujetarlo antes de que cayera, el cuerpo de Skull realmente estaba muy dañado y eso le restaba fuerza debilitándolo.

—lograste vengarme Tony… ahora eres el líder

—Jarvis, ¿Diego abandono la torre?

— _sí, está en camino, pero…_

—perfecto, es hora de vencer a cerebrote… antes dijiste que no entiendo el sacrificio, veamos si aprendí algo…—dijo mientras reunía toda la energía disponible para lanzar un potente pulso electromagnético, que apago toda tecnología disponible en el área.

—¡no, no lo dejes! ahhh

—el pulso electromagnético apaga toda tecnología en esta base, ósea que tu tecnopatía no puede hacer nada… seguirás siendo un perdedor

—jajajaja ahora tu armadura no es más que chatarra, lo único que lograste fue asegurar tu propio fin

—sé que eres el más listo, pero, eso que hiciste fue demasiado tonto

—tienes que esperar….

A una velocidad asombrosa llego Diego a la base de Hydra, paso de largo en donde se encontraban los otros vengadores, destruyendo en el proceso las armas que los amenazaban.

—aquí estoy Iron Man… y el traje es fabuloso…

—golpea al capitán américa con fuerza

—¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendido, pero igualmente haciendo lo que Tony le indico—¿vas a decirme que había una buena razón? Porque siempre quise conocer al capitán américa y golpearlo no es la mejor forma de conocer a tu héroe

—cambio de cerebros—explico— pero pensé que yo era tu héroe… ¿Qué hay de la armadura máquina de guerra? —dijo al darse cuenta que no estaba usando la armadura que había indicado que usara, después de todo, Rody no la usaba desde hace algún tiempo.

—la armadura Druida es mejor— respondió Diego, orgulloso de su taje nuevo, el cual representaba lo que realmente era, un guerrero Druida, la maquina realizaba la misma función que la armadura de la princesa, potencializar su poder, sus trasformaciones eran más fáciles de realizar con la armadura puesta, y el hecho de que la armadura le permitiera volar, lo hacía aún mejor, por fin estará a la altura de su princesa, con esa armadura podría impresionarla.

—Druida… me gusta —dijo Tony mientras lo ayudaban a sentarse, fue en ese momento en el que el skull en el cuerpo del capitán intento atacarlos con el escudo, siendo este detenido por Hulk que llegaba en ese momento

—¿Cap? —pregunto falcón sorprendido de ver al capitán pues le habían dicho que estaba muerto y además también le sorprendía que los estuviera atacando

—no es el Cap… créeme— respondió Tony

—¿Quién ese? —pregunto Clint al ver al chico con la extraña armadura, no se parecía en nada a las otras armaduras de Tony, de hecho esta parecía un poco pasada de moda, quizá como la que usaría un guerrero en la época del rey Arturo, pero la tecnología añedida a ella era indiscutible.

—su nombre es Diego Beaumont, recluta de SHIELD, ha estado trabajando para Tony por varios meses…—respondio Widow sorprendiendo a mas de uno, incluyendo a Diego, a quien le parecía haberla visto antes en algún otro lugar— es mi trabajo… —respondio ella conestando su pregunta, por supuesto que la había visto en otro lugar, ella trabajaba par Fury— a propósito…

—Esta despedido Beaumont— grito un enojado Nick Fury desde el reloj de Natasha

—bienvenido a los vengadores— agrego ella con una sonrisa

—ammm gracias — dijo Diego nervioso y preocupado, si Fury lo sacaba de Shield ta no podria seguir apoyando a Caroline desde dentro, aunque por otro lado, ahora podria apoyarla como un nuevo vengador, aunque el consideraba que ella merecia un puesto dentro de los vengadores también, por el momento no le diría nada, sobre todo porque cada vez que salía el tema a relucir, ella se ponía nerviosa, y no sabia como reaccionarían a la presencia de la chica.

— _potencia reestablecida_

—ah, así se hace los sistemas están en línea de nuevo… ¿qué significa?... vengadores unidos, ¿Querían un plan? Aquí lo tienen, Thor, Hulk mantengan ocupado a Modok… si no puede concentrase no puede vencerme... Widow Hawkeye pongan al Cap en la maquina cambia cerebros, Falcón fíjate que todo funcione, Skull es mío… ¿es un plan aceptable señor Hawkeye?

—te diré cuando funcione

—¿y qué hago yo?

—ayuda a Falcón con la maquina

—tendré mi venganza Stark, fui creado para destruir — dijo Modok mientras se recuperaba del pulso electromagnético de Stark.

—¿lo hacemos juntos? —dijo Thor invitando a Hulk a golpear su martillo

—si por que no —respondió gustoso, para después generar una onda expansiva que golpeo e hizo volar por los aires a Modok

—creo que estas fuera de juego —dijo Tony asomándose al boquete que se formó al golpear la cabezota de Modok contra la pared—¿y tú?

—genial— respondió el Capitán, que bueno ya saben se encontraba en el cuerpo de Skull

—patético, ya basta— dijo el mencionado

—eso es cierto ya lastimaste demasiado mi cuerpo— respondió el capitán, golpeándolo y llevándolo directamente a la maquina cambia cerebros

—cambio de cerebros, pero no por mucho —murmuro falcón intentando hacer funcionar la maquina

—el pulso le hizo bastante daño— dijo Druida al darse cuenta de donde estaba la falla

—considéralo un entrenamiento y hazlo funcionar— ordeno Tony

—te arrepentirás Stark— grito Skull retorciéndose en el asiento en donde estaba amarrado

—detesto verme tan mal, acaba con esto ¿quieres hijo? ... —dijo momento antes de que accionaran la máquina y todo volviera a la normalidad—mucho mejor, gracias…

—nadie se mete con uno de nosotros y se sale con la suya —dijo Tony acercándose al Cap, feliz de haberlo recuperado.

—vengadores por siempre— respondió el Capitán, igual de contento de ver reunidos nuevamente a sus amigos

—am no te vayas a dislocar el hombro palmeando tu propia espalda… valiente líder— dijo Hawkeye al sentirse excluido de la conversación.

—líder, todos estos años tantas batallas y he estado equivocado en todo, te agradezco Stark por mostrarme en que debo convertirme… ¡Modok! —la distracción de su pequeño reencuentro les costó caro, aprovechando el momento de distracción, Modok genero un escudo de energía excluyendo a todos los vengadores a excepción de Iron Man.

Elevándolo en el aire comenzó a quitarle la armadura y en el mismo proceso arrancando el reactor de Arc de su pecho, provocando un dolor insoportable.

— _falla de sistema, armadura desmontándose_

—mi armadura ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La armadura salió volando directamente al cuerpo de Skull continuando con la tortura hacia Iron man

—Tony!

—si no puedo tomar su cuerpo para mantenerme vivo tomare el tuyo —dijo Skull finalmente al recibir el reactor de arco directamente arrancado del pecho de su creador, y destrozando la máscara del casco de la armadura

—Iron Man!

—Iron Man ya no existe… larga vida a Iron Skull —dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar junto a Modok, dejando tendido en el suelo

—noo!

—Cap… no olvides hasta donde llegue para salvarte a ti de la muerte…es tu turno, cuiden de ella.

Eso dejo desconcertado a Diego quien según lo que sabia del millonario, no tenia ninguna relación formal, ni familia, ¿entonces a que se referia con decir cuiden de ella?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un lugar totalmente distinto a este, para ser más exactos en el colegio Midtown, Sam, Daniel, Eva y Peter se encontraban conversando en una de las mesas de la cafetería, aunque decir conversando era demasiado, más bien se encontraban discutiendo, los protagonistas de esta discusión Sam, alias cubeta, y Peter Parker también conocido como el hombre araña, la discusión ya llevaba varios minutos por lo que Harry y Mary Jane solo se limitaban observarlos, ni siquiera sabían a que se debía esta vez la pelea. Fue en es momento cuando pasando justo frente a su mesa, con la misma elegancia que una princesa debe tener caminaba Isabella Candra, famosa cantante de la banda juvenil Levana y también desde hace seis meses compañera de clases, caminaba hacia su mesa habitual, donde por lo general se sentaba al lado de Diego Beaumont, quien no se había aparecido en todo el día en el colegio, realmente esperaba que se encontrara bien, porque no lograba contactarla, estaba a punto de volver a marcar su número cuando ocurrió, un intenso dolor que jamás había sentido se instaló en su pecho, provocando que soltara el teléfono en el acto, esta acción no fue desapercibida por Nova que siempre se encontraba siguiendo los movimientos de la chica, siempre intentando acercarse, pero siendo ignorado en el momento en que Beaumont aparecía en escena, a quien para el colmo de males tenía que soportar ver en las instalaciones de Shield, se levantó apresurado para ayudarla, levanto el teléfono del suelo y camino a paso decidido.

—se te callo tu teléfono, toma— dijo poniendo su sonrisa de seducción, según él, pero ella lo le tomo importancia.

—gracias… ¿Sam cierto?

—si… sabes me sorprende verte tan sola, ¿Dónde está ese que siempre está contigo?

—ese que siempre está conmigo se llama Diego… y no pudo venir hoy… ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, tengo ensayo con la banda…—dijo apresuradamente al sentir que todo se saldría de control en cuestión de segundos, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—espera, porque no dejas al idiota de Beaumont, él ni siquiera te merece…solo porque estén en el mismo grupo…

—Escucha, si estoy o no con Diego es problema mío, ¿sí?, además no creo a Fury le guste que pierdas el tiempo intentando ligar en la escuela ¿no es así nova? —le dijo bajando la voz, con una clara amenaza en ella, generalmente era amable con las personas, pero Sam estaba hablándole justo en un mal momento y el hecho de que hablara mal del chico que le gusta no lo ayudaba en nada, recuperando su teléfono de la mano de un pálido Nova, salió de la cafetería activando su rmc.

—vaya que te batearon amigo —dijo powerman acercándose a Sam que continuaba como piedra— eh…¿estás bien?

—ella sabe…sabe que soy nova...

—¿Qué?, ¿le dijiste?... no, no, no… debemos decirle a Coulson

—Ella sabe de Shield, y claro que yo no le dije, seguramente fue Beaumont, se sienta siempre con ella, pero esto es pasarse, cuando Fury se entere… rodaran cabezas.

—deja ya de pensar en lo mal que te cae el agente Beaumont…mejor piensa en lo peligroso que es… ella podría ir a la prensa —dijo Eva acercándose a los dos después de haber escuchado la conversación, Peter y Daniel la acompañaban y estaban de acuerdo en que debían interceptarla antes de que hablara, probablemente si conocía la identidad de Nova conocería la de los demás, y eso no le convenía

Tras este comentario salieron corriendo los cinco de ahí, detrás de ella, justo cuando la visualizaron, la vieron en un callejón donde discutia con un extaño chico, ella lucia molesta y el chico solo aguantaba sus reclamos, acercándose sigilosamente, el hombre araña se acercó para escuchar mejor.

—¡No me importa!... déjame ir ahora Glitch o vas a lamentarlo

—¿quieres tranquilizarte?...

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—llevo tiempo sabiendo tu ubicación… ahora ven conmigo… Meghan nos está esperando

—Dile a esa mujer que mejor se siente… porque se va a cansar de esperar.

—bien no quería hacer esto… por favor perdóname— sujetándola con fuerza Glitch la inmovilizo, pegándola contra la pared, mientras buscaba la entrada al trod que los llevaría al reino de hierro, después de seis meses su reina no estaba muy contenta con él, y aunque le dolia hacerle eso a su princesa, ordenes eran ordenes, fue en ese momento cuando el resto del equipo llego, justo en el momento que la chica aplicaba una técnica de defensa que Diego le había enseñado, dándole un golpe que él no esperaba se liberó por completo y no importándole realmente que hubieran testigos, el suelo comenzó a temblar, respondiendo a la magia de la princesa, Glitch la miro sorprendido nunca había reaccionado ella de esta manera, nunca ella había utilizado ese poder en contra de él.

—Vete de aquí Glitch…no haces más que decepcionarme más…

—princesa…

—no me hagas obligarte a irte…

—princesa, entiende….

—Glitch de la corte de hierro por tu verdadero nombre te ordeno que te vayas ahora

—princesa no…—pero comenzó a sentir la magia tirando de él devolviéndolo a la corte en medio de un torbellino haciéndolo desaparecer en un instante…

—yo también lo siento Glitch— susurro la chica para después terminar invocando su transformación, de un instante a otro paso de ser la cantante del grupo más famoso del momento a convertirse en la aclamada princesa de hierro. Estaba por irse del lugar cuando viernes le informo de la presencia de los chicos, se giró en el momento preparándose para la batalla, sin embargo, se detuvo, por la cara que tenían, seguramente habían visto todo lo que ocurrió

—Bueno ahora también conocemos tu secreto… ¿Qué te parece si acordamos no decir nada? tu no dice nada, y nosotros tampoco lo hacemos

—No pensaba decir nada Eva

—¿cómo descubriste nuestras identidades?

—bueno, no son muy discretos que digamos, fue fácil sumar dos más dos…

—Eso es mentira seguramente te lo dijo Beaumont…

—escuchen no tengo tiempo para esto… debo irme ya tengo prisa— y sin darles oportunidad de replicar desapareció de su vista, teletransportandose al único lugar que no había pisado desde que decidió iniciar esa farsa.

Extrañaba abrazar a su padre, oler ese característico perfume irrepetible e inigualable, que no importaba que llegara de un largo día el trabajo, ella adoraba enterrar su nariz en el cuello de su camisa mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Quizá fueron estos pensamientos los que la hicieron aparecer ahí, y no en otro lugar, aprovecho que no había nadie en casa para acercarse a una de las computadoras, llevaba todo un día sin saber nada de su aliado, no era que lo extrañara, claro que no (eso ni ella se lo creía). Con el tiempo que llevaba siendo la princesa de hierro,había aprendido ciertos trucos para hackear a Diego cuando no estaba disponible o cuando simplemente desaparecía, justo como ahora, basto con teclear algunos códigos y Voila.

Fue entonces cuando escucho, había interferencia, pero era claramente la voz del capitán, sus voces era algo que ella nunca olvidaría, las voces de su familia, lo que si la desconcertó fue el hecho de escucharlas, ¿se habría equivocado de frecuencia? Era lo más probable, porque era prácticamente imposible que Diego estuviera con ellos, decidió olvidarse de momento del chico y comenzó a prestar atención.

—danos una mano Hulk —pidió el Capitán a través de su intercomunicador, escucho ruidos de cuerpos cayendo contra el suelo, un golpe amortiguado y luego la voz de su tío Clint protestando

—bien Hulk, otro día podemos seguir jugando a aplastar— sí, ese definitivamente era el agente Barton, pero si ellos estaban juntos, ¿significaba acaso que se habían reagrupado?, sería una fortuna de ser así, extrañaba ver a su familia reunida.

—no te desmayes Tony— dijo Steve, lo cual provoco que la angustia que había experimentado en el colegio se incrementara y tomara más sentido para ella, comenzó a hiperventilar y tuvo que obligarse a tranquilizarse en el momento en que las luces comenzaron a parpadear, no podía permitirse perder la señal en ese momento, no hasta que supiera que ocurría con su padre.

—cómo puede un hombre desmayarse en paz con ustedes gritando —escucho la débil voz de su padre

—¿en qué condiciones esta Falcón?

—si fuera un auto seria…

—seguro sería un deportivo

—sí, con el motor destrozado…necesita un médico y tecnología… donde está el quinjet —dijo una voz que no identifico, claramente era una voz modificada por un modulador, pero eso no era importante, ella necesitaba saber que había ocurrido.

—allá…allá… y allá —dijo Hulk de una manera demasiado clara

—Modok y Red Skull nos dieron una bienvenida y bien cálida…

—traje mi propio vehículo… no arruinen el tapizado de cuero —escucho a Natasha, no sabía qué tipo de vehículo podría ser, pero si el Quinjet estaba destrozado, las cosas debieron haber ido muy mal, se desesperó, esperando escuchar algo más, pero el claro sonido del viento y la interferencia no ayudaban en nada. ¿a qué se referían con eso del motor destrozado?, tenía que saberlo y pronto

—aquí estamos apretados…los que pueden saltar… ¿Por qué no están afuera saltando, Hulk?

—no te quejes, hay un hospital en la ottan, 20 minutos si no hay transito

—un hospital no servirá la armadura de Tony es lo único que lo mantiene vivo sobre todo el reactor sin el…—eso era todo, su reactor, si su padre no tenía el reactor, debía estar realmente muy mal herido, tenía que ayudarlo, escucho aun masa atenta debía saber la ubicación exacta, tecleo un poco en el teclado y nada…

—llévenme a la mansión Stark —la mansión era el lugar exacto en donde ella se encontraba, pero ahí no había ningún reactor de arco de repuesto, por lo que sin pensarlo ni un segundo, transfirió toda la información a su rmc y en un viaje rápido de teletransporte hacia la torre, tomo lo que necesitaba, ignorando por completo la alarma que Jarvis desató, tenía que volver a la mansión y pronto.

—¿estás seguro? No sé si será posible —escucho mientras viajaba de regreso.

—quizá yo pueda hacer algo, pero será solo para estabilizarlo— dijo la voz del extraño

—¿de que estas hablando? ... ¿qué hace?

—no elegí el nombre de druida solo por que sonara cool, en la antigüedad eran venerados como sumos sacerdotes de la cultura celta y algunos de ellos teníamos la capacidad de curar a las personas…pero sin el reactor será imposible hacerlo del todo, solo les daré más tiempo —explico la voz, algo en su mente quiso activar un recuerdo, pero fue como cuando despiertas de un sueño y simplemente no logras recordarlo.

—bienvenido a las ligas mayores lo imposible es lo nuestro — escucho decir al capitán

—¿un túnel de viento? Bien síganme

—hey sí que supe elegir el equipo… —dijo su padre, notándolo más débil

—Tony, Tony… Iron Man! Lo estamos perdiendo — dijo alarmado Steve, provocando que a ella se le escapara un sollozo, contuvo la respiración, esperaba no haber sido escuchada o tendría muchas explicaciones que dar, quizá lo mejor era irse antes de que alguien la viera.

Depositando con cuidado el artefacto más valioso que podía tener en sus manos, continúo escuchando la conversación, sabía que solo se torturaba, porque no podría estar con él en ese momento, ya ni siquiera recordaba en qué lugar del planeta se suponía que estaba, ¿acaso tocaba roma? ¿o era Grecia?, lo resolvería más tarde, ahora lo único que importaba era saber en qué condición se encontraba su padre; tenía que salvarse, no podía perderlo, no lo resistiría.

—solo esta inconsciente… por ahora

—espera que haces con ese cuchillo… —dijo falcón alarmado

—dije que haría lo posible por estabilizarlo, pero para ello necesita un poco de mi sangre

—Ugh no sé si quiera saber... ¿alguien más quiere vomitar?

—ni siquiera lo pienses Barton.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Practicaste mucho para aterrizar Natasha? —dijo con un toque sarcástico Clint luego de que aterrizaran de una manera para nada delicada el precioso auto volador con asientos de cuero que había tenido la función de transportarlos. La viuda negra se limitó a rodar los ojos, y sin siquiera hacer caso al héroe, camino como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

—al laboratorio rápido —dijo el Cap mientras él y Sam llevaba a un inconsciente millonario

— dos veces en un día…. Creí que no volvería a este basurero— dijo Hulk saliendo del vehículo de la pelirroja

—como si tuvieras algo mejor —se burló Hawkeye, para después salir despedido por los aires por un pequeño golpecito que le dio Hulk

—no quiero que muera en mi primer día como vengador Sr. Stark—dijo Diego mientras ayudaba a colocarlo en el centro de una mesa

—¡Diablos!... sabía que era mala idea traerlo a la mansión

—¿Qué pasa Sam?

—Tony no tiene ningún reactor de arco de repuesto aquí… llegar hasta la torre nos tomaría mucho tiempo, sin contar que tal vez no llegaríamos

—No, no, no… aléjense

—¿Qué haces con esos cables?

—el reactor tiene la función de evitar que las esquirlas de metralla lleguen a su corazón ¿no?, estos cables, harán la función de un imán, como la batería de un coche, si logro calcular bien la polaridad de uno y de otro, harán exactamente lo mismo… eso nos daría tiempo de que alguien fuera por uno de esos reactores y lo trajera de regreso…

—Sí, eso si no logras freír a Tony…

—¿Tienes una mejor idea Hawk-eye?

—adelante hijo, si Tony confía en ti… nosotros también—dijo Steve colocando una mano en el hombro de Diego en señal de apoyo, aunque para ser sinceros no había entendido ni una sola palabra de las que había dicho, estaba seguro de que si Tony lo había elegido para ser un vengador era por una buena razón

—bien… crucen los dedos— y dicho esto activo la descarga eléctrica que salvaría la vida del millonario, y luego de unos segundos un sorprendido y bastante consciente Tony Stark se encontraba sentado en esa misma mesa.

—eso es algo que no me gustaría volver a repetir… gracias por no electrocutarme

—jamás aprendió a agradecer— agrego el Capitán moviendo la cabeza, pero con una clara y sincera sonrisa plasmada en sus labios

—¿diría eso nuevamente para grabarlo en mi teléfono?, quiero que sea mi tono de llamada…—dijo emocionado mientras buscaba su teléfono, el cual no encontraba por ningún lado — ¿Qué? —dijo al notar que todos lo observaban

—novato… Jarvis, la Mark 50

— _señor la Mark 50 no está lista_

—Jarvis, la Mark 50, y Diego te lo agradezco… lo ven puedo ser amable incluso al borde de la muerte

—¿y me darán una tarjeta de los vengadores?

—justo lo que necesitábamos, un fanático de Tony Stark para elevarle su ego— dijo Hawkeye mientras el más joven de esa habitación continuaba buscando ahora ya con desesperación su teléfono, cuando lo encontró fue como si le devolvieran el alma al cuerpo, bueno tal vez no, porque al ver la pantalla de su teléfono, el cual estaba en modo vibrador, la sangre abandono su cuerpo, 47 llamadas perdidas y 23 mensajes todos ellos de su amada princesa, y ¿si le había ocurrido algo?

—¿pasa algo? —pregunto Widow, al ver el pánico reflejado en el rostro de su nuevo compañero

—eh…si, digo no… yo tengo que hacer una llamada… y… ahora vuelvo—dijo para después salir corriendo del laboratorio

—Vaya… seguramente tiene llamadas perdidas de su mamá… ¿de dónde lo sacaste Tony?

— _Señor, ahora que ya está mejor me gustaría informarle que han robado uno de sus reactores de arco de la torre_

—¿Por qué motivo no lo informaste antes Jarvis?

—no me pareció buen momento….

—hablando del reactor, Sam dijo que no tienes ninguno de repuesto es la mansión… alguien tendrá que ir por uno a la torre

— _eso no será necesario Capitán… justo antes de que me interrumpieran iba a decirles que el reactor robado se encontraba en la mansión_

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —pregunto Sam luego de escuchar a Jarvis

— _Tuvimos una visitante, señor Wilson_

Esto llamo la atención de todos los vengadores ahí presentes, incluyendo la de Hawkeye que estaba espiando el lugar donde se había ido el chico nuevo, burlándose de la desesperación porque claramente la persona que lo hizo palidecer, no respondía ni una sola llamada.

—Muéstrame las imágenes Jarvis

— _Eso no será posible señor… mi memoria de almacenamiento fue modificada_

—diablos…—dijo Tony en el momento en que uno de los cables del reactor choco contra la pared de la cosa que tiene en su pecho— ¿puedes decirnos quien fue?

Luego de colocarse correctamente el reactor, se levantó de la mesa y camino directo a las pantallas del laboratorio, intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba mal con su fiel mayordomo.

— _la princesa de hierro señor_

Esa era claramente una respuesta que no se esperaba, hacía mucho que todo el mundo sabía de la existencia de la princesa de hierro, pero desde aquella vez que intento conseguir más información de ella, no había esperado que se atreviera a invadir su territorio por segunda ocasión, esto era pasarse de la raya.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz alterada de Diego en el pasillo, que parecía tener una discusión, con quien sea que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

—Cálmate, no te estoy entendiendo… ¿Qué hizo qué? ¿tu es tas bien?... voy a matar a ese idiota…ahora lo defiendes…no importa lo que digas, lo mires por donde lo mires él intento llevarte a la fuerza…no, ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?... bien, ya no vuelvo a hablar de tu amiguito…No, no te estoy gritando es solo…escucha princesa, estaré contigo en cuanto pueda… ¿confías en mí? ...bien, no te preocupes arreglaremos esto… ¿Cuándo te he mentido brujita? ...bien, no vuelvo a decirte así…

—eh romeo, si ya terminaste de hablar, te necesitamos aquí.

—tengo que irme ¿estarás bien? … esa es mi chica…

Cuando ingreso nuevamente en la habitación, todos lo miraban, la mirada de Stark era la más severa, la acción de todos los vengadores lo puso ligeramente nervioso, no era el hecho de que ellos fueran mayoría, había luchado antes con un número mayor de experimentados guerreros, tampoco era el hecho de que ellos contaran con un Hulk, de acuerdo eso tal vez si era un problema, pero no temía por él, si lo sacaban del equipo, ahora que ya no formaba parte de Shield, no podría proteger a su princesa.

—¿pasa algo?

—¿Qué has sabido de la princesa de hierro?

—no mucho ¿Por qué?

—La princesa de hierro a entrado en dos ocasiones en mis propiedades, la primera vez alguien la dejo escapar —dijo esto mirando a Thor, de manera fugaz —ahora parece que escogió el momento apropiado para hacerlo… ¿con quién hablabas ahora?

—con Isabella, la cantante del grupo Levana…nuestro representante se volvió loco porque no lograban localizarme y ella se metió en problemas…no entiendo que tiene esto que ver con la princesa, por la forma en la que habla de ella, pareciera que la detestara… hasta donde sé, la chica solo intenta ayudar…

—quizá tenga razón Stark, de no haber sido por ella, no tendrías ahora tu reactor ¿no crees que merece el beneficio de la duda?

—quizá tengas razón Widow… y el problema no es contigo Diego, preséntate mañana en la torre y bienvenido a los vengadores…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Bueno aquí otra vez actualizando y como se los prometí no pasaron ni un solo capitulo sin nuestros héroes... ¿que pasara con la princesa de hierro ahora que Diego esta fuera de Shield? ¿se dará cuenta Caroline que Diego trabaja con su padre? ¿se atevera a confesar que ella es una Stark? ¿que pasara con el equipo de Spidey? ;)... Travesura realizada_


	18. Chapter 17

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

 _Disclaimer:Los vengadores y personajes de Iron Fey no me pertenecen, petenecen a MArvel y Julie Kagawa respectivamente, la historia y algunos otros personajes por el contrario son totalmente mios..,.. ;-)_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..:::::::::

Se encontraba totalmente sola, en la oscuridad de su habitación, no podía sacar de su mente los acontecimientos del día, un día extremadamente abrumador, un día en el que todo su mundo estuvo a nada de derrumbarse, porque no importaba que hubiera sido descubierta por el equipo de Spiderman, ni que Glitch hubiera estado a punto de llevarla al reino d hierro, bueno quizá eso si importaba, después de todo él era su mejor amigo, pero sabía que podría continuar viviendo con el conocimiento de lo que había hecho, sin embargo, si hubiera perdido a su padre, entonces sí, todo se habría terminado, su vida entera habría perdido el sentido. Sus ojos para este momento deberían de estar demasiado irritados y no se diga de la hinchazón, estaba casi segura que algo se había roto en ella, porque llevaba horas en esa habitación y las lágrimas aún continuaban saliendo.

La conversación con Diego, si es que se le puede llamar conversación la dejo temblando aún más, es como si hubiera drenado las fuerzas que le quedaban, y luego estaba el hecho de que realmente estaba perdiendo la razón, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, en estos momentos lo que más deseaba era refugiarse en los brazos de su padre como cuando era pequeña, en ese lugar en el que sabía que estaría segura, pasara lo que pasara, o bueno así lo pensaba ella cuando no era más que una niña pequeña y creía que su padre era el mayor héroe del mundo, aun lo pensaba, solo que ahora sabía que no era indestructible.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

— _Quizá deberías llamar a tu padre jefa_

—No me refería a eso, es más como que lo extraño mucho y creo que jamás debí haberme ido, ¿entiendes?, puse de pretexto su separación de los vengadores, pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura

— _¿Por qué no regresas entonces?_

—Y si al regresar no hago más que exponerlos al peligro

— _Los vengadores estarán alertas y siempre tendrán a la princesa de hierro claro auxiliada por la más genial inteligencia artificial_

—Realmente eres única —sonrió —Papá jamás aceptara a la princesa de hierro

—E _ntonces quizá deberíamos hacerle una visita_

—Tienes razón después de todo quizá su opinión sobre mi ha cambiado, pero eso será mañana ahora necesito descansar.

—¿ _Qué pasa si tu novio viene a buscarte? Quedo de visitarte más tarde._

El comentario de viernes le provocó un gran sonrojo, ¿en qué momento se volvió tan burlona su IA?

—Diego no es mi novio, viernes… y tienes prohibido repetir eso yo no te programe así

— _Layla ha vuelto a jugar con mis códigos…—_ dijo viernes, por lo que Caroline rodo los ojos, Layla siempre haciendo de las suyas, claramente el haber convivido con Goodfellow le había afectado _— como quieres que me refiera a él_

— _Diego, solo Diego_

— _Bien, almacenando... si no me necesitas recomendaría que ya te durmieras, mañana será un gran día_

— _Eso espero, buenas noches viernes_

— _buenas noches jefa_

.

.

.

.

.

Volaba a toda velocidad, esto de ser un nuevo héroe era algo estresante, su día se había complicado demasiado, comenzando con el hecho de que su alarma nunca sonó, luego sumémosle que perdió el tiempo que le quedaba suspirando por ella, bueno ciertamente no podía llamarlo una pérdida de tiempo, pero o se daba prisa o nunca podría llegar a su destino.

—Vamos Druida rápido, el tiempo se acaba… —murmuro para sí mismo mientras observaba la caja que llevaba en sus manos, había tardado mucho en elegir los dulces perfectos para darle a su… ¿Cómo llamarla?, su princesa, su ángel, su brujita, su gran amor, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo referirse a ella, siendo que la dueña de su alma y su corazón ni siquiera sabía de sus sentimientos

—alguien esta apurado — dijo una voz conocida sobresaltándolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos

—Tony

—Hola —dijo Iron Man mientras volaba quedando justo debajo de él

—odio cada vez que haces estas locuras

—lo sé, que hay en la caja, ¿una bomba?... —pregunto mientras le arrebataba el paquete, aumentando el nerviosismo del chicho — deja que la envíe a la estratosfera por ti

—No es una bomba…—dijo intentando alcanzar a Stark

—¿Una vacuna para un pueblo afectado por una plaga?

—no

—ah… bueno entonces no es tan importante — justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar al millonario, este soltó sin más el paquete, haciendo realmente odiar de momento al magnate.

—¡Tony!

—¿evidencia que salvara a un hombre condenado injustamente?

—no

—¿enserio? Ahora me da curiosidad

Y continuaron de esta manera hasta que finalmente llegaron al helipuerto de la torre

—Dámela, no hagas eso, no necesito estar más nervioso

—¿Por qué? ¿Por la mudanza?, eso ya lo tengo arreglado, hace rato que llegaron tus cosas Diego

—el informe matutino, llegamos tarde

—¿Hablas enserio?, no nunca llego a horario a esas juntas, al Cap. le lleva horas solo hacer café, son aburridas.

—eso lo dices tú, soy el nuevo… y quede de verme con alguien después de eso…

—Diego ya relájate, estas aquí por una razón, créeme, todos están relajados en esas juntas

Hacia varios minutos que la junta había comenzado, sin embargo, esta no había avanzado mucho, puesto que como Tony había predicho al Cap le había tomado su tiempo echar a andar la cafetera, y había tomado otro tiempo que el equipo dejara de hablar todos a la vez, una costumbre que siempre terminaba recriminándoles la chica Stark.

—De acuerdo vengadores, estratégicamente Hulk tiene seis opciones y para eso estamos entrenando

—Lamento llegar tarde — dijo Diego a modo de saludo interrumpiendo las palabras de Steve

—¿Qué hay en la caja niño? —pregunto Hulk acercándose olfateando el ambiente

—… son chocolates…

—uh chocolates… —dijo Falcón en plan de burla dirigida hacia el chico nuevo…y arrebatándole la caja en el proceso, mientras el resto de los vengadores se acercaban a ellos

—No espera son …

—sigue trayendo — dijo Hulk luego de comenzar a comerse los dulces que iban destinados a la chica de sus sueños.

—la última trufa es mía

—ahhh es mía…

—el hijo de Odín tendrá esa trufa

Y de esta manera comenzó una batalla campal en plena sala de reuniones, dejando estático al pobre muchacho que no sabía en el manicomio que se había metido

—vamos a ponerte cómodo mientras ellos resuelven eso

—pero…

—despídete

—vengadores – se escuchó la voz del capitán llamando la atención de sus compañeros que verdaderamente eran como niños…

.

.

.

.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Druida, ¿el nuevo? Derrotamos a Red Skull y Modok ¿recuerdas?

— Hawkeye tiene un gran sentido del humor, es un comediante…—dijo Tony algo extrañado por el comportamiento del agente Barton —solo está bromeando… o se levantó del lado izquierda de su cueva. Como sea ignóralo

Les tomo varios minutos para que Stark le mostrara las instalaciones de la torre, y Diego constantemente verificaba disimuladamente su reloj, no quería parecer grosero, pero realmente se le estaba haciendo tarde y ya tenía 30 horas 17 minutos y 10 segundos que no veía esos maravillosos ojos, que lo tenían loco, 30 horas 17 minutos y 11 segundos que no veía una de esas sonrisas que eran capaces de llevarlo al cielo y traerlo de regreso.

—Esto aún no me parece real

—tranquilo, lo será una vez que pases por nuestra ceremonia, te enseñare el saludo secreto

—¿tienen un saludo secreto?

—nota mental, Druida, ¿no entiendes sarcasmo?

—disfrutas cada minuto de verme enloquecer ¿verdad?... mira la verdad es que tengo que ver a alguien y …

—aquí está tu cuarto, hogar dulce hogar…

—¿esta es mi habitación? —pregunto asombrado por el total desorden que era "su habitación" prácticamente era imposible caminar

—si lo sé, pero trabajo hasta tarde en mi taller

— Y yo igual

— a menos que sepas manejar partículas inestables sin abrir un portal a otra dimensión, deberás esperar, y esta vez hablo enserio.

—¿y qué debo hacer si no puedo mudarme aquí?

—ahora eres un vengador así que solo sigue la corriente, ¿quieres?

—tal vez debería de pensar en mover las partículas inestables

.

.

.

.

— _señor Barton seguramente recibió el memo de que el reactor de arco no se usa para hacer palomitas_

—estoy aquí para hacer otra cosa —dijo mientras destruía el panel y desactivaba a Jarvis.

Reuniéndose frente al reactor se encontraban unas criaturas totalmente espantosas y desagradables, unas criaturas tan despiadadas que arrasaban con civilizaciones enteras, cuyo principal objetivo era conquistar este nuevo mundo, y para lograrlo necesitaban conseguir la gema de avalon, y lo único que se interponía en su camino eran los vengadores.

—no pueden pasar más hasta que aseguremos el portal — hablo uno de estas monstruosidades, dirigiéndose al farsante de Hawkeye

—hay uno más de los que habíamos planeado —anuncio este ultimo

—¿el humano dificultara nuestro progreso?

—no es insignificante, pero distráiganlo hasta que traigamos a nuestros compañeros, si se vuelve una molestia, destrúyanlo

—¿Qué hay de la chica?

—no se encuentra en la torre

—asegúrate de encontrarla, esa chica es la clave para la dominación…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—el cuarto de Thor

—¿quieres que entre ahí y ya? —cuestiono Diego, preguntándose si Stark había perdido por completo la cabeza.

—el casi no muerde

—tiene un martillo —señalo

—sí, cuidado con eso

Las puertas del dormitorio de Thor dieron paso a una habitación sorprendente e inexplicablemente enorme, simplemente no tenia lógica.

—Wow, como explicas que sea más grande por dentro que por fuera

—Decoración asgardiana interdimensional, es lo único que sé, hasta que este seguro, odio no saber cosas

Fue entonces cuando una enorme bestia peluda salió disparada hacia Tony y el nuevo vengador, tomándolos totalmente por sorpresa.

—Descuiden, a los bilguesnitte les encanta luchar especialmente en la tierra

—vamos a ver quién más está disponible, tu sigue con tus cosas de vikingo

—No soy un vikingo

—Hawkeye siempre está listo para pelear vamos a ver qué hace

—de acuerdo

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿no les enseñan higiene básica en Shield?

—para alguien con puntería perfecta, nada le entra en el bote de basura, ¿Dónde está?

—en el laboratorio, juro que, si está haciendo palomitas de maíz de nuevo, voy a…, debo irme, busca a Hulk, es un buen contrincante

—¿yo, pelear con Hulk? ahora sé que bromeas

Suspiro mientras tocaba la puerta— aplastado por un enorme pie grande verde, no creí que iba a terminar así, amm ¿Hulk?, creo que voy a practicar un poco con Jarvis… a ajedrez… esta debe ser la habitación de Black Widow, de Hulk ni pensarlo…ay Natasha ¿así que te gustan los animales de cristal? Qué lindo

—a la derecha… no hablaras sobre esto, de acuerdo?

—estaba buscándote, quería empezar mi entrenamiento, ¿te interesa? —dijo Steve en cuanto vio al chico saliendo de la habitación de Hulk

—¿contigo? Si claro que sí, ahora

—un entusiasta. Que bien, ¿Qué te parece la torre?

—no es lo que esperaba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Jarvis responde, nunca te programe para que descanses, caballeros ¿alguien organizo un comité para romper cosas de Tony? no se juega con el equipamiento en la residencia Stark… hum... ohoh

.

.

.

.

.

—Bien pero no te concentres tanto en la ofensiva, porque descuidas tus flancos —instruía Steve al nuevo integrante del equipo, sorprendido por sus destrezas a pesar de su juventud, solo era uno o dos años mayor que la hija de Caroline, y, sin embargo, sabía que no estaba mostrando todo su potencial, su experiencia le decía que algo escondía ese joven.

—¿Estaría muy mal decir que esto no parece real? solo quiero pertenecer aquí, solo que siento que en cualquier momento aparecerá la cámara oculta — dijo emocionado de estar con uno de sus mayores héroes.

Justo en un momento de distracción de druida una sombra se cernió sobre el capitán tomándolo totalmente desprevenido.

—Lo que sientes es normal Diego, pero tranquilo, estudie tu biotipo y luche a tu lado, la verdad es que… no creo que puedas con esto

—Gracias eso significa… ¿Qué dices?

—Vete a casa niño, hazlo mientras puedas

Y de un momento a otro el Capitán América comenzó a atacar a un sorprendido Druida, quien logró escapar por poco.

—… tengo nervios de principiante, pero ese no era el Cap. Tony, está ocurriendo algo raro, ¿Tony? Genial parece que Modok y Skull siguen intercambiando cuerpos.

Fue cuando escucho los propulsores del traje de Iron Man activándose seguido de un rayo que paso casi rozándolo.

—abajo, asómbrate luego ahora sígueme

—¿alguien me explicara qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

—no es momento para explicaciones primero debemos ponernos a salvo y activar los interruptores vamos a cerrar la torre.

—esperaba que esta fuera una especie de broma por mi primer día de trabajo

—la broma iba a ser el pastel explosivo, esto es una invasión

—¿un pastel qué?

—cambia tu visor a ultravioleta, rango nanometrico 1-9-8

—Tony ¿Qué son estas cosas?

—si lo supiera no estarían aquí, no te contengas, no es control mental, es un duplicado

—¿Cómo un clon?

—no es celular, cada átomo de su cuerpo fue desplazado por una partícula de energía oscura

—¿desplazado? ¿Ósea enviado a otro lugar? ¿A dónde?

Pero fueron interrumpidos por uno de esos seres extraños que ahora ocupaba la apariencia de Hulk, era algo impresionante de ver.

—lo entenderás alguna vez… ahora hermano

—Druida no vale nada, mátalo rápido para traer a los otros— dijo el falso capitan

— ¿a los otros? ¿hay más de uno?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— si no fuera tan desagradable, estaría impresionado— dijo falcon mientras observaba la manera en que uno a uno iban siendo derrotados, después de todo y solo quedaban Tony y el chico nuevo

—explícame ¿Qué es lo que tiene de impresionante? —respondio Widow con falso desinteres

—una forma de vida extraterrestre sin cuerpo, copia uno y envía al otro cuerpo a esta dimensión de materia oscura, es algo muy elegante para un parasito —respondio tan tranquilamente como si se tratara del clima.

—en momentos como este me alegra no ser un súper genio, apuesto a que Stark tuvo la culpa, pero yo solo estoy furioso de que se robaran mi cuerpo— dijo Hawkeye quien no entendió ni una palabra de las que dijo Sam, pero que no quiso hacerlo notar.

—observamos la invasión desde estas ventanas, pero pareciera que solo permiten entrar y no salir

—tal vez así nos estudiaron, a través de una grieta transdimensional—dijo Thor quien no se quería sentir ignorado

—y eso sin duda fue culpa del señor genio

—aun no estamos seguros Hawkeye, Hulk haz lo tuyo

—ya lo sé, pero no se rompe—dijo golpeando con fuerza una de las "ventanas" pero nada ocurrió

—qué raro, no hacen ruido

—¿estás segura? Porque oigo algo

.

.

.

.

.

.

—creo que estamos solos, todos se fueron, esto depende de nosotros. Finanzas, automatización, finanzas, ¿tanto dinero y no puedes darme una habitación más grande?… bingo… archivos de vigilancia

— _estaba analizando este material del universo y encontré esta especie de limbo donde la materia oscura se junta_

—¿limbo? En serio tienes que investigar todo —Tony únicamente se limitó a rodar los ojos, ignorando olímpicamente al chico.

— _voy a investigar, Jarvis, lleva esta chatarra a algún sitio ¿quieres?_

—Adelantar, activar espectro uv… un portal y ahora quieren derribarlo para poder entrar, se lo que piensas y no, no fue mi culpa…

Diego estaba a punto de protestar cuando se escucharon pasos demasiado cerca del lugar donde estaban escondidos

—para ser un humano insignificante, el chico es muy irritante…—dijo una voz deteniéndose justo frente a su escondite.

—no soy irritante… soy vengador —susurro druida ganándose un codazo de parte de Stark para silenciarlo, golpe que por cierto le dolió demasiado, no olvidemos que Tony estaba usando su armadura.

—en caso de que sobreviva a esto no quisiera que el Hulk real me mate, así que no toques nada quieres niño? —susurro de regreso el magnate.

—su resistencia es totalmente inútil hemos absorbido otras dimensiones, y aún faltan mas

—para eso necesitamos encontrar a la chica, alguna pista de ella

—no, pero ya es muy tarde, no podrá detenernos…. Si la encuentras matala

.

.

.

.

.

—tenemos compañía y son feos…

—con eso no los afectas

—pero si con los puños

—nuestro cuerpo etéreo se encuentra en el mismo plano que el suyo

—por fin algo que aplastar

—porque nos están atacando, no nos emboscaron ya?

—solo son fantasmas del espacio

—¿fantasmas del espacio? ¿Enserio así los llamamos ahora?

—tipos feos y poderosos no era mejor que eso Hawkeye

—no me importa cómo les digan van a caer

—no vienen por nosotros, vienen por eso…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sus manos brillaban débilmente casi sin emitir ninguna luz, apenas lo necesario para no chocar con algún mueble, miro la puerta fijamente, la abriría, y saldrían de ahí a máxima velocidad hasta salir de la torre, entonces buscarían una estrategia, y los derrotarían antes de acabar el día, de esa manera podría irse a verla.

A medida que se acercaron a la puerta pudo sentir su corazón latiendo tan fuerte, que temía que las criaturas pudieran oírlo, cerró los ojos y acerco la mano a la puerta lentamente. Cuando le faltaban unos pocos centímetros, los agarraron a los dos por detrás y los echaron al suelo.

Intento gritar, pero una mano le tapó la boca, el miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, si su vida terminaba en ese momento jamás volvería a ver esos ojos, pudo sentir a Stark forcejeando, y el hizo lo mismo, pero quien la tenía agarrados era más fuerte que ellos, ya no había esperanza, había fallado.

Trato de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas

—Shhh, deja de resistirte— susurra una voz en su oído. La voz de un chico —ellos están ahí fuera tienen que calmarse los dos.

—¿Quién eres? — pregunto cuando lo soltó

El miro la puerta en silencio, "un aliado"

—Soy Glitch— dijo— intente llegar antes que ellos

—¿espera tu eres Glitch? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi torre?

—disculpe que se lo diga señor Stark pero no creo que sea momento de aclarar esto… ahora díganme… ¿Dónde está ella?

—¿Ella?

—La princesa… si no me dicen en dónde está, podría correr un grave peligro, los mogadorianos, necesitan la energía de la torre para abrir su portal, una vez que lo hagan irán tras ella

—¿y por qué tendría que estar aquí? Es la torre de los vengadores, no su guarida

—ella no está en su departamento no está por ningún lado… vaya no saben quién es…

—tú has estado en otras ocasiones aquí… ¿dime en este momento quién eres? Y como entraste sin que te vieran

—puedo hacerme invisible.

Sonrió con arrogancia y burla, siendo consciente de que cuando su princesa se enterara que había estado interactuando con su padre, probablemente enloquecería, pero haría lo que fuera por protegerla, incluso ir en contra de su reina, le había prometido a Isabel hacerlo, y cumpliría su promesa.

—Eres un fey de hierro

—veo que estas bien informado

—pero tu… apenas ayer querías llevártela ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Glitch cambio el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra e hizo una pausa antes de hablar, como sacando fuerzas de una entidad invisible.

—Tengo una promesa que cumplir…

—Esperen, ¿de qué están hablando?

—estamos en guerra y morirá mucha gente, por eso tengo que encontrarla antes que ellos. Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo o moriremos también nosotros. No tiene sentido que seamos muy reservados en cuanto salgamos de aquí. Estos son solo exploradores. Los soldados están en camino, ellos tienen las espadas. Y las bestias llegaran poco después. En el mejor de los casos, tenemos un día, en el peor ya están aquí.

— Todas las puertas están bloqueadas, ¿por dónde más podemos salir?

—si Jarvis está inactivo será prácticamente imposible hacerlo, además, no podemos permitir que salgan esas cosas de aquí, y tu chico punk tienes muchas cosas que explicar, en cuanto salgamos de esta.

Pretendió responder al insulto de Stark ¿Cómo es que la bella Isabel pudo fijarse en alguien tan molesto como él?, fue entonces en que se escuchó un sonido de lucha en el pasillo, y más tarde el rumor que se escuchaba se acallo. Silencio. A continuación, la puerta se cubrió de hielo, y los tres se prepararon para la batalla.

—ya no vamos a salir sigilosamente, la guerra empieza ahora.

Tony se enderezo deprisa y estiro las manos hacia delante. La puerta se rompió de sus goznes y salió volando por el pasillo, metal destrozado. Vidrio hecho añicos.

.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola... sigo viva...y quiza quieran matarme por el largooo tiempo sin actualizar... pero en fin... ¿que opinan? ¿que pasara con los vengadores? ¿donde esta Caroline?¿porque Glitch no logra encontrarla?... esto cada vez va tomando mas forma... no se pierdan el proximo capitulo que espero poder subir lo mas pronto posible ;-)

Lumus... travesura realizada


	19. Chapter 18

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

 _Disclaimer:Los vengadores y personajes de Iron Fey no me pertenecen, petenecen a MArvel y Julie Kagawa respectivamente, la historia y algunos otros personajes por el contrario son totalmente mios..,.. ;-)_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..:::::::::

… La puerta se rompió de sus goznes y salió volando por el pasillo, metal destrozado. Vidrio hecho añicos.

El silencio inundo la habitación, la tensión se podía respirar en el aire. Tony se preparó para la batalla, esperando encontrarse con alguna bestia aterradora o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, lo que sus ojos vieron no era nada de lo que esperaba.

Frente a ellos, se encontraba dos sujetos con ropa sumamente extraña, uno tenía el cabello negro que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel clara, sobre sus hombros portaba una túnica tan larga que llegaba hasta el suelo y portaba una especie de armadura que a Tony se le hizo sumamente familiar, por no decir de la espada tan peculiar que ya había visto con anterioridad, las facciones del tipo eran otra cosa que le parecieron conocidas a pesar de nunca haberlo visto en su vida, fue entonces cuando noto sus orejas, unas orejas que francamente, esperaba no volver a ver en su torre.

La acompañante del extraño, era totalmente hermosa, su cabello rubio platinado brillaba con las luces de su torre, todo en ella demostraba autoridad, y sus ojos, esos ojos tan azules despertaron un recuerdo fugaz en su mente, había visto esos ojos antes, aunque en una persona mucho más joven y que se había vuelto un completo dolor de cabeza.

-Genial primero el chico punk aparece y ahora Galadriel y Celeborn… solo falta que Gollum aparezca

Glitch se limitó a rodar los ojos, mientras relajaba su postura, finalmente realizo la reverencia que su reina merecía.

-No esperaba que apareciera mi reina…-dijo, aunque lo que realmente quería era preguntar cómo había encontrado el hogar de su princesa

Los ojos de Diego se abrieron con sorpresa, y el temor se instaló en su pecho, si esa era la reina de hierro, lo más probable es que vinieran en busca de Caroline.

-en vista de que no has tenido resultados… es momento de que yo me encargue de la situación ¿Dónde está la princesa?

-Majestad yo…. He tenido problemas para localizarla… ella puede ser demasiado esquiva si se lo propone…yo

-eh, Galadriel no me importa quien seas, pero estas en propiedad privada- dijo Tony apuntando con sus propulsores a la reina, provocando que su caballero de hierro desenvainara su espada, dedicándole una mirada feroz.

-nadie le habla así a mi reina…retracta tus palabras

-si pues, yo creo que no… solo lo diré una vez…fuera de mi torre

Ash se preparaba para atacar a nuestro héroe cuando la mano de Megan se posó en su hombro, logrando que este se relajara solo un poco.

La reina de hierro sonrio, Tony Stark estaba resultando ser tan predecible, todo estaba resultando según su plan, a escepcion del extraño chico al lado del millornario y que al parecer Isabel no se encontraba presente, se había arriesgado demasiado al hacer trato con los mogadorianos, y no se iría de ese lugar sin lograr su objetivo.

-he venido a negociar contigo humano-dijo con una voz que detonaba seguridad, la voz de una monarca- entrégame a la princesa de hierro y todo este asunto de la invasión se terminará, solo tienes que entregarme a la chica, ella vendrá conmigo y tu podrás seguir con tu vida… serias el héroe del día

El ofrecimiento tomo totalmente desprevenido al magnate, no era algo que se esperara, aunque el mundo estaba totalmente loco así que no debería estar sorprendido, pero ¿qué tan importante era para la supuesta reina que le entregaran a la chica? Debía tener sus motivos, y a pesar de que la impresión que tenia de esa niña no era la mejor, seguía siendo eso, una niña que no podía ser mayor que su propia hija, seguramente tenía una familia que la quería, una familia humana, porque seamos honestos, él no se terminaba de creer el cuento ese de que los elfos existían, quizá si esas historias se las contaran a Caroline ella sin dudar las aceptaría, porque así era su hija, pero él era un científico, no podía aceptar cosas como la existencia de las hadas. Pero regresando a lo que realmente importaba en ese momento, lo que le ofrecía esa extraña era algo que definitivamente el no haría.

-un extraño ofrecimiento Galadriel, pero creo que no te gustara mi respuesta…y mi respuesta es no, no hay trato, así que ya pueden irse de mi propiedad

-yo en tu lugar pensaría bien las cosas, después de todo tengo entendido que la princesa se ha vuelto un problema, siempre irrumpiendo en tu vida, metiéndose donde no la llaman, no veo que te detiene, serias el héroe que evito una invasión y no tendrías más que entregarme a esa chica todos ganamos

-no puedes hacerlo Tony…ella te está manipulando

-tranquilízate chico…la princesa puede no ser mi persona favorita, pero aceptar este trato… no me convertiría en un héroe

-bien, tú lo pediste disfruta de mi obsequio… vámonos Ash- dijo la reina dándose la vuelta para salir de ese lugar, si Stark quería la guerra, guerra tendría –Glitch espero tu reporte.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que los dos vengadores reaccionaran. Diego había tenido miedo que Stark aceptara el trato que ofrecía la reina, estaba sorprendido, no podía negarlo. Por otro lado, ahora sabía que la reina en persona iba tras su chica.

-y… ahora…. ¿Cuál es plan?

Justo cuando terminaba de realizar la pregunta un fuerte estruendo los tomo por sorpresa

-el plan es aplastar…-dijo la copia malévola de Hulk, para después sujetar a Iron Man- ahora hermano

-no… Tony!

.

.

.

—ya establecimos un puente interdimensional, el resto de nuestros hermanos se reúnen del otro lado

—¿que los retiene?

—por ahora resiste más de lo que esperamos, necesitamos más fuerza

.

.

.

.

Todo paso demasiado rápido para Tony, en un minuto estaba en su torre y al siguiente Puf… había sido transportado a ese lugar tan desagradable.

-Bien… no me esperaba eso

-sí, nos preguntábamos cuando te capturarían … y ahora que genio

-la invasión fue planeada…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Tony?

-van tras la princesa de hierro…bien vengadores, prepárense.

Justo en ese momento el portal fue abierto, al tiempo que millares de mogadorianos se acumulaban frente al portal

—somos libres

—no

—se abrió el portal amigos saben que hacer

—no soporto a los fantasmas-dijo Thor mientras golpeaba a un mogadorianos con fuerza con su martillo

—vengadores hagan lo necesario que esas cosas no entren a nuestro mundo- ordeno el Capitán, atacando a los invasores.

La batalla se desarrollaba ferozmente, y los fantasmas parecían seguir viniendo cuando de momento una explosión los hizo retroceder dándoles espacio a los vengadores para reagruparse

—escuchen monstruos, nunca subestimen a un vengador- dijo Diego, causante de la explosión que distrajo al enemigo.

—¿esto hace que Druida sea más inteligente que tú por ser el que más sobrevivió y expulso a los fantasmas de la torre?

—esto no termina aun, Druida que debemos saber de estos tipos

—ellos tienen tu fuerza y tu equipamiento, pero no tienen tu destreza

—ya verás mi destreza-dijo el copy-cap lanzando sin meditar su propio escudo, siendo este capturado por el cap

—no eres muy inteligente, no debiste hacer eso soldado

—eh… seamos civilizados ¿sí?...-dijo el falso Hulk

—inténtalo tu… yo estoy furioso

—que harás con un simple martillo

—mi martillo es simple, pero su energía es compleja, ¿tienes otra pregunta?

La batalla continuaba con cada vengador combatiendo con su doble

—Stark tus rayos funcionan con nuestros dobles…

—interesante, luego descubriré como…

—dime que mi aliento no es tan malo como el de él-dijo Hawkeye mientras auxiliaba a Natasha

—sé que soy una súper espía, pero ni yo puedo mentir tanto

—crees que no valgo ¿eh?... pues no debes olvidar quien te trajo hasta aquí- dijo Druida haciéndose cargo del falso capitan

—debemos cerrar el portal, Hulk deja de jugar necesitamos espacio.

—ya tienes espacio suficiente?-un solo aplauso vasto para que todos los fantasmas del espacio salieran volando del lugar

—es suficiente para mi- respondio Tony

.

.

.

.

.

Luego una batalla demasiado complicada y después de haber cerrado el portal, los vengadores se reunieron en torno a la maquina que había usado tony para investigar sobre la dimension

—haznos el honor apágala- Dijo Stark

—¿Qué la apague? ¿Seguro?

—tienes razón destrúyela…

—será un placer…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

aqui nuevamente actualizando... fue un capitulo corto pero espero que lo disfruten ¿que clase de trato hizo la reina?¿Tony sospecha que la princesa es su hija?¿porque la protege realmente? y lo mas importante ¿donde esta la princesa?

travesura realizada ;-)


End file.
